


Oh, Brave New World

by blancanieve



Category: Star Trek AOS, Star Trek Kelvin Time Line
Genre: Academy shopping, Angst, Bones as a doctor, Bones in danger, Christmas, Cooking and Baking, Crew recovery, Enterprise 1701A, F/M, Federation Day, Hurt/Comfort, Loss of crew, Lots of gifts, M/M, Mother and Son, New crew, Nightmares, PTSD, Prison camp destruction, Puppy Love, Rain, Surgery, Surprise Party, Surprises, The Franklin, The Kumari the Andorian ship, USS Enterprise 1701A, USS Enterprise destroyed, USS Franklin, Yorktown destruction, birthday bbq, catastrophic events, established relationships - Freeform, families, family and friends, grief and sadness, hope and faith, love and support, new ship, scavengers, sneaky Jim, spoilers for STB, up up and away
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-22
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-08-09 23:11:48
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 20
Words: 80,868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7820902
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blancanieve/pseuds/blancanieve
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Krall, Jim and his crew stay in Yorktown to recover from their ordeal, help with the reconstruction of the base, and wait for their new ship so they can resume their 5 year mission. These chapters tell about some of the good, the bad, the sad, and the heart warming events that happened during their time in Yorktown.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> There are huge major spoilers for Star Trek Beyond in this chapter and also in the chapters to come. If you haven't seen the movie and don't want to be spoiled, please don't read this fic.
> 
> Each chapter can be read as a stand alone. However, every chapter will be connected to the other chapters by the ST Beyond movie timeline, the Yorktown Base setting, the main characters' interactions and the consequences of Krall's attack on the Yorktown population and on the Enterprise's officers and crew.
> 
> I may add other tags in later chapters.
> 
> Thank you for reading and I hope you enjoy!

**Oh, Brave New World**

**  
Chapter 1**

**"i carry your heart with me (i carry it in  
my heart) i am never without it (anywhere  
i go you go, my dear; and whatever is done  
by only me is your doing, my darling)"**

**e.e.  cummings**

 

" 'one's." Jim stirred restlessly in the bed, groping for Bones, missing the sudden loss of warmth beside him.

He felt a soft hand combing through his hair, brushing back his bangs then going down to caress his cool, bare shoulder. "Shhh, go back to sleep, darlin'. The hospital commed. They're very short handed and asked if Geoffrey and I would come in to help for a few hours." Leonard leaned in and pressed a soft kiss to Jim's stubbled cheek.

Jim groaned and grabbed at him blindly, pulling him down. "Bones," he murmured. "Noooo. You're so tired, you need to rest. Tell them no, baby." He opened his eyes with difficulty, their blue flashing in the dim light. They'd only been asleep a couple of hours and although Jim, as a Captain, was used to being woken up at all hours, they were no longer on the ship or on ship's shift hours. He gripped Bones' hand tighter, unwilling to let him go, then brought the hand to his lips and pressed a kiss on the knuckles.

It had been almost a week since Yorktown had been attacked by Krall and his swarm of bee ships, then defeated by Jim and his crew and it had only been two days since the crew had gotten together for Jim's birthday party. Those few hours were the only respite they'd had from the chaos left on the base in the wake of the attack. The birthday party had been a great way to spend a few hours with friends and crew, reconnecting and relaxing. Bones had planned it so all of Jim's remaining crew could attend. They'd all had a few drinks, but not too many the doctor had cautioned, because exhaustion and alcohol didn't mix  well at all.

The ever vigilant Bones, had also kept a very close eye on Jim injuries, and now they were almost completely healed. His black eye had faded, so too had his aches and pains from Krall's beating and from Bones' and Spock's dramatic rescue grabbing him out of thin air. Bones insisted on checking him over on a daily basis and Jim humored him, knowing all too well, that once again Bones had been terrified of almost losing Jim to Krall's madness. Bones had hidden his fear by growling and grumbling as he ran gentle hands over every inch of Jim's body.

"How many more damned crazy, lunatics are we gonna' run into I wanna' know, Nero, Marcus, Khan, Krall. You cain't keep doing this to me, Jim, my hearts gonna' give out one of these days".

Jim had let him growl, complain, and vent knowing it made Bones feel better. Truthfully, Jim hadn't fared much better with his own fears when he hadn't known where Bones and Spock had ended up on the planet. All the Kelvin escape pods with most of his crew had escaped the dying _Enterprise_  only to end up on Altamid at Krall's prison camp.

When Scotty had finally been able to locate everyone and beam them to Jayla's "house", Jim had finally released his terrible anxiety and drawn a deep shaky breath of relief at seeing Bones.

After the recovery of his remaining crew and their return to Yorktown in _The Franklin_ , the _Enterprise_  officers and crew had no place to stay. Jim met with Commodore Paris to arrange temporary housing for them in one of the old vacated Star Fleet apartment buildings. Everyone had had to double up and some of the crew were even staying with civilian hosts. Hailed as heroes for saving the base, the Yorktown inhabitants couldn't do enough for Jim's crew. Jim, with the help of all his officers, also had to see that their injuries were seen to, their PTSD counseling scheduled, hasty, but reassuring comms to their families scheduled, new uniforms issued, and work shifts arranged. With everyone's help most of those tasks had been accomplished.

Jim with Bones, and Spock with Uhura, would have bunked together anyway. Scotty was housed with Keenser, Janice with Jayla, Christine Chapel was with Tonia Barrows, and Geoffrey M'Benga and Chekov were staying with the Sulu's. Other crew members had paired up as best they could, finding solace and comfort in not being alone. Jim knew his crew was traumatized, some severely. They had watched Krall's men kill their friends and colleagues on the ship and later at the prison camp. Uhura and Sulu had watched as Ensign Syl had been disintegrated right before their eyes. Spock's steady, patient presence was doing wonders for Uhura's recovery and Jim thought she was looking a little better every day.

Now, in the dim light of their bedroom, Leonard looked down at Jim and sighed, gently disengaging Jim's vice like grip on his wrist. "Tired or not, I have to go, darlin'. You know I have to. The hospital is so short handed." He sat down on the side of the bed and pulled on his boots. "Mostly it's ma feet and ma back that give out on me. You'd think that Fleet could get its medical people more comfortable shoes 'cause we're on our feet the whole damn day." His accent was prominent, always stronger when he was sleepy, tired, angry, or during sex when he whispered words of love and passion in Jim's ear. Jim usually loved hearing it, but right now it meant that his Bones was already very tired.

Jim echoed the sigh. "I know you do, but just for a few hours, Bonsey, and no more. I'll make it an order if I have to. You're exhausted and you need to rest or you'll get sick. The only time off you've had was the evening of my birthday party. I've hardly set eyes on you all week. Mom's ship is coming in to help and the rest of the relief ships will start trickling in too. Mom wants to spend time with us and I promised her we would have lunch or dinner with her right after she disembarks."

"We will, Jim. It'll be good to see her." He cast a stern hazel eye on his sleepy Jim. "Go back to sleep, you've been run off your feet all this week too. You, Captain Kirk, never know when to stop. I'll be back in a couple of hours, I promise."

"You better be, Bones McCoy. Although how you expect me to sleep without you is beyond me. The days when I could sleep alone are long gone, you're my pillow, my heater, and my white noise machine," Jim grinned at him.

Bones snorted, but his lips quirked in a smile. "I'll hypo you, if you want," he said. "Got one all ready for you right here in my med kit."

"No! No, thank you, Dr. McCoy, you go on now. I'll be just fine." He lifted his head and gave Bones a sweet heated kiss and swatted him lightly on his very fine butt. "More where that came from if you hurry back, and I'll even massage your feet if you want." He tried to leer, but yawned instead.

Leonard laughed out loud. "Go back to sleep, darlin', sex will just have to wait until you're a hell of lot more awake. Love you."

"Love you too, Bones, see you in a while." Jim yawned again, watching the tall lean figure walk out the door, then snagged Bones' pillow to snuggle with. It smelled like him and Jim clutched it closer as he tried to go back to sleep. He frowned into the pillow. Bones looked very tired, he had dark bluish circles under his eyes, his face looked haggard, tired lines running along the side of his mouth, and the furrow between his brows seemed to have become permanent. All of them, including Jim himself, were very tired, and besides being exhausted, they were all mourning the loss of so many of their crew mates. Working 'til you dropped helped dull the pain of losing friends and colleagues. Also talking with family helped tremendously. Bones had talked with Joanna and his mom, Spock with Sarek, Uhura and Chekov with their parents and siblings, and Jim with Winona and Sam. 

Jim's sorrow and pain, however, were constant, so many of his wonderful crew had been lost. Every spare minute he had, he spent writing letters of condolences. It was very slow going. He wrote each letter by hand on real paper and ink, and tried to make each of them as personal and heartfelt as he could, but he knew the families and friends of his lost crew would find little comfort in the senseless deaths of their loved ones at the hand of a madman. He was not ashamed to say he had shed tears writing those letters. Commodore Paris, too, had been sending out her letters of condolences for those Star Fllet personnel who had served under her and been killed. 

After the initial triage of the wounded was completed, Bones, M'Benga, Chapel, and Barrows, had worked day and night alongside the Yorktown doctors and nurses dealing with all the injured and traumatized casualties. Star Fleet was sending help, but this far out in the Necro Cloud Nebula the relief ships hadn't arrived yet. Commodore Paris, Jim, his officers, and all their remaining able bodied staff had organized relief efforts so the situation on the base was improving daily.

The Commodore and Jim, as the two highest officers on the base, had briefly thought of declaring Martial Law to maintain order and security and to facilitate providing essential services to the Yorktown population, but in the end they'd decided against it. The combined security departments of Yorktown, _Enterprise_ and the civilian police department had proven to be enough to maintain order. There had been a few minor altercations, one or two incidents of looting, and some personal thefts, but for the most part the population of Yorktown had been cooperative and helpful. Still it would be a relief when the other ships arrived to help the Commodore. There was still a lot to be done. For one, the wreck of the _USS Franklin_ was still sitting in the water, and they needed engineers from the relief ships to remove it.

Jim was looking forward to seeing his mother. It had been too long since they'd seen each other in person. _The Equinox_ would stay for a while so there'd be time for a good visit. These days they stayed in regular communication by comm, but it wasn't the same. He smiled contently in the dark. The days when he'd felt resentful, angry, and estranged from her were long gone. He was older and more mature now, and he understood how the death of George Kirk had almost destroyed her. That she had finally been able to recover after many years of grief and depression, was a testament to her strength of character. For years, it had taken everything in her to put one foot in front of the other while she served in Star Fleet. Leaving her boys in the care of their Uncle Frank, freed her go into space and try to find some sort of peace and acceptance of her loss. After Narada, she had come home to ask forgiveness from her two sons and they had tentatively and slowly been able to move forward as a family again. Now that he and Bones had each other, loved each other so deeply, Jim knew that if he ever lost Bones, he wouldn't be able to go on or endure like his mother had done. His heart would be irrevocably broken by his profound grief. For all intents and purposes Jim's life would be over, because he loved Bones past the point of reason and rationality. Bones was everything to him.

He shifted restlessly in the bed, uncomfortable with the darkness of his thoughts. He really needed to get some sleep. It would be another full day tomorrow. In the morning, he, Spock, and Scotty were scheduled for a tour of the new ship and the specs and command orders would be officially turned over to Jim as her Captain. He was looking forward to seeing this new _Enterprise_ , although he still felt a deep ache in his heart over the loss of his beautiful girl, the ship that Chris Pike had entrusted to him. He knew Scotty mourned her loss too. She had been a great ship. A ship good and true, as the sailors of old would say, and she had served them well. She'd kept them safe through the years of their mission until the moment of her fiery death. Even then, she had managed to hold herself together until his crew had evacuated. What was left of her was still on Altamid awaiting salvage and the recovery of some of the personal effects that had survived the crash. In a few days, Jim, Spock, Hendorff, Chekov, Sulu, Uhura and Bones, would go to Altamid and begin the recovery process for whatever personal effects could be found. It would mean a lot to his crew, to all of them, to recover some of their treasured belongings.

Jim yawned, thinking back to his last week on the ship. He couldn't believe that for a brief time he had contemplated a dirt side posting here on Yorktown. After their late night birthday toast to Jim and to his father, he and Bones had discussed it at length, Jim, thinking that his doctor would be happy with a dirt side posting, with regular hospital hours, with Jim safe behind a desk. The offer had been tempting at first, he would have been the youngest Admiral in fleet history after all, but even with a promotion to Vice Admiral, Bones had immediately been dead set against it.

"Bones, you hate flying. All these years, you've followed me into the black, and now we can finally be stationed dirt side with solid ground under your feet," Jim said to him, as Bones' head lay on his lap on their sofa. He had leaned in to kiss the exhausted beloved face, placing little pecks all over his face. "I want to do this for you."

But Bones had said no; had repeatedly said no. He'd told Jim in no uncertain terms that he'd be terribly unhappy as a paper pusher stuck behind a desk, and an unhappy Jim also meant a worried and unhappy Leonard, and he'd been right. Thanks to Krall, Jim's love for his crew, for his exploratory mission, for the unknown, had been passionately rekindled. He saw just how much they were needed out here in the black, how much Star Fleet had done for the Federation. He and his ship and crew had proven that again and again. He'd just forgotten it for a little while.

Jim sighed. He was finally getting sleepy again thinking about his Bones. What would he do without him to keep him grounded? Bones had told him they'd finish up their five year mission and then re-think their plans. After all, they had a house now and maybe they would finally have time to enjoy it more. **1** With that happy thought, Jim finally drifted off into deep sleep and didn't even feel Bones slip in beside him a couple of hours later. He didn't feel him, but as soon as Bones settled in bed, Jim turned into his warmth, pushed his nose into the side of the doctor's neck, placed his arm over Bones' chest, his leg over his torso, and cuddled in close. Bones smiled in the dark, gathered Jim in tightly to his side, and he too, slept.

Yorktown's fake morning light came all too soon. Jim opened bleary eyes and kissed the cheek stubble currently touching his nose. One kiss became two and just as easily as that, it became Jim turning in Bones' arms and pulling his sleep pants and t-shirt off. Bones held on to his shoulders and arms as Jim moved inside of him. Jim whimpered. There was no other word for the undignified noise that escaped his mouth as he felt Bones’ strong arms and warm hands holding him, stroking, caressing, loving him. Jim watched the sex blown, golden, green eyes that never wavered from his face, until they were both trembling and gasping. As they made deeply passionate love, neither of them thought of anything or anyone else, their only thoughts were of pleasuring each other.

Jim stayed hovering over him when they were finished, balanced on his elbows, indulging himself by kissing every bit of skin he could reach. Bones stroked his fair hair with one hand as he returned the kisses. “I think you need a haircut, Jimmy," he murmured softly. "Despite how much I love to touch it when it's longer, it's getting very close to non regulation length and the relief ships' Captains will notice its length."

There was a chuckle against his neck and Jim shook his head before he kissed him again. “You’re such a worry wart, they'll all love me no matter how long my hair is." Bones growled at that and shifted on the bed, let his knees open wide and slip against Jim’s sides to feel the velvety skin. He knew Jim's sides were ticklish, but he loved the feel of that soft skin and could never resist stroking him there.

Jim wiggled, laughed and stopped Bones by the simple expediency of kissing him. Right now, Jim's thoughts were filled with his Bones, his eyes, his scent, his voice, the feel and texture of his tanned skin. It was never enough when Jim had Bones like this. No matter how close he held Bones to him, it was never enough, so he held him in his arms as tight as he could, running his hands all over him.

Somewhere under all the passion that burned in him and his insatiable need for more, always more Bones, there was that feeling of vast, unfathomable love, rich, deep and endless for this man in his arms.

" 'ones....” Jim mumbled, his words muffled, as he sprawled sideways across his chest. There was something he desperately wanted to say, needed to say to his Bones.

"Hmmm?" Bones hummed the question, but Jim's words were caught in his throat because he was so filled with emotion that no words would come. He just swallowed and gulped, then lifted up far enough to kiss Bones softly just below the ear instead.

“I know darlin', me too.” Bones murrmured back, as always, understanding perfectly what Jim was trying to say. He kissed Jim tenderly.

Suddenly the alarm rang. "Nooooo," Jim groaned. "I wanna' stay here with you. Make it stop, Bonesy!"

Leonard snorted. "You're such an infant. And they wanted to promote you to Admiral. You're unbelievable!"

Jim mock glowered at him. "I'll have you know I would have been a fantastic Admiral, Bones McCoy. Can I help it if you're so enticing that I can't tear myself away from your awesomeness?"

Bones looked into the blue eyes he loved so much and shook his head in disbelief. "It's not me who's awesome. You're the one who's awesome, darlin'. You're the one who's amazing. Somehow, _again_ you saved us all. There's no one, no one who could have done what you did. You saved as many as you could from certain death, both on the ship and here on the base; you also defeated another crazy son of a bitch. I'm so proud of you that I don't have enough words to to say it. I love you so much, Jim. It scares me sometimes how much I love you. Everyday I thank every deity in the universe that I have you, that we have each other."

Jim's eyes widened in shock. "Bones...," he said uncertainly. "Bones...no." Jim's blue eyes, always so loving, so brave and kind, looked absolutely stunned.

"Yes...Jim...Yes." Leonard held Jim's face between his two warm hands. "I've been wanting to say those things to you since your birthday, and I finally got the chance to say them. Those things are all true. They were all inside of me wantin' to come out."

Jim lunged at him, kissed him passionately, then tucked his head under Leonard's chin and whispered, "Thank you, Bones, thank you for saying it, but it wasn't just me, it wasn't, it was all of us working together. God, Bones, I was so scared when I didn't know where you were. I had to out up a brave front, but when I knew you were safe, my world came right again, even with all the horror and chaos around us."

"I know, Jim. I felt exactly the same."

Jim's blue eyes suddenly lit up with mischief. "But you had Spock, Bones, and from what Uhura told me, you two had some real bonding moments out there." Jim raised his voice, "I think you like him...I think you like him," he sing-songed to Bones, grinning.

"Hush youh mouth, Jim Kirk. It was nothin' but Stockholm Syndrome at work out there!"

Jim rolled on the bed laughing hysterically. "Deny it all you want, Bones McCoy," he gasped between laughs, "but the two of you bonded out there and are finally friends."

Bones' dimple peeked out and a smile curled his lips. "Maybe," he said. "The jury's still out on that one, but we'll see."

* * *

 

**1 See "Jim and Bones Buy a House"**

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh, Brave New World**

**Chapter 2**

**"Unsinkable ships sink.**  
**Unbreakable walls break.**  
**Sometimes the things you think would never happen,**  
**Happen just like that."**

 **The Impossible**  
**Joe Nichols**

 

Jim piloted the Commodore's large transport shuttle toward Altamid. They were traveling at a sedate warp 2 and the shuttle was responding beautifully under his hands. He glanced at his passengers, Spock, Scotty, Hendorff, Chekov, Sulu, Uhura, Jaylah and Bones, were with him. Altamid would soon be in sight and he would begin their descent. It had been very gracious of Commodore Paris to offer Jim the use of her large transport shuttle so his senior crew and Jaylah could accompany him. She agreed with Jim that salvaging some of the _Enterprise's_ crew's personal belongings would provide solace, comfort, and closure for family and friends. Yorktown was, for the moment, quiet and she and Jim agreed today would be a good day to travel to Altamid.

There were none of _Enterprise's_ fallen crew left on Altamid. Yorktown Hospital and other volunteers had come a few days ago, almost immediately after Krall's defeat and recovered the bodies. There had been so many killed that funeral services for the fallen  _Enterprise_ crew and the Yorktown Base personnel had been conducted as quickly as possible. The services to mourn their fallen comrades were attended by all able bodied SF personnel and many civilians as well. Jim and his crew could not get back to Altamid until today. 

Jim had prepared himself, and he knew Scotty had also, to see the ruins of his beautiful ship below them. He swooped down below Altamid's atmosphere, first doing a fly by over the empty remains of the prison camp. "Spock, at some time in the not too distant future, you and I are coming back here and we're going to destroy every inch of that place. We'll level it to the ground."

"Yes, Captain." Spock's voice was impassive, but out of the corner of his eye, Jim saw him reach for Uhura's hand. "That would be pleasing for all of us."

"James Tee I would like to come with you to help you do this. It will be a small way to honor my father."

Jim looked back at Jaylah. If anyone deserved to play a part in destroying this horror of this place it was her. "Of course, Jaylah. You'll come too. I promise."

"Jaylah, sweetheart, we sure didn't stick around here long, but are there any inhabitants on this planet that weren't in the prison camp?" Bones asked.

"Yes, Dr. Bones. There is a group of primitive indigenous people here. Krall and his minions left them alone. They are not very intelligent so it's very difficult to speak much with them. Krall did not think they were worth his time. I tried at first to befriend them when I would meet up with them, but they were always so frightened of me, that I left them alone. It is best for them and us to leave them to their ways. I have not seen many, they are shy, timid, and peaceful. Through the years, I did learn their language."

Jim sighed. "One more thing to lay at Krall's feet. Violating the Prime Directive with the indigenous people on this planet. Spock, when the relief ships arrive in a few days, we can report Jayla's observations about the natives to Starfleet. It will be up to Fleet Xenobiologists to decide what to do about them. Upholding the Prime Directive is a moot point now and they may need help from us."

"You did the right thing, Lassie," Scottie said. "When you're at the Academy, you'll learn all about the Prime Directive. It is the most important tenet of Star Fleet."

"I will have much to learn Montgomery Scotty, at the Star Fleet Academy." She looked soberly at him. "I hope you will not be disappointed in my work there."

"Not possible, Lass. Ye will do fine and we're all here for you anytime you need help. We're only as far away as a comm and when we're on Earth for our furloughs we'll come visit ye and you can visit us and our families."

"That's right, Jaylah, you've got friends for life now. We, all of us, will never forget what you did for us." Jim told her.

Spock looked down, "There is our ship, Captain."

Everyone looked down. Scotty sighed. "Our poor gurrl, Captain, it hurts my soul tae see her look like that. She was a grand ship, she was. Bonny through and through.”

"I know, Scotty. It hurts me too." The _Enterprise's_ saucer was in the dirt, tilted face down. The force of the crash had been so great that it was half buried. Her beautiful exterior was pitted and burned and her proud lettering almost gone, blasted away by the bee swarm ships. It was a sad sight.

Bones put a warm comforting hand on his knee. "It's alright, darlin'. We couldn't have had a better ship to serve on. To the very end she did her best to save us."

Jim blinked rapidly. "Thanks, Bones." He drew in a deep breath. He would get through this as best he could. He was used to loss. They would all get through this, they'd move forward together.

He brought the shuttle down, parking it next to his fallen ship. They sat there in silence for a moment looking at their once proud and mighty ship, their home of several years.

Finally Jim stirred. "Let's get the storage bins out of the back. Remember to label everything you find that you're pretty sure you know who it belongs to. The other stuff we'll set out in a central location back at the base and see if the owners will claim them or if someone can identify the owner. I know that family members of our fallen crew would appreciate it if we find some personal effects to send to them. We'll go to our own quarters first, get things we know for sure belong to us, get that out of the way, then move on to the rest of the living quarters. After you store your own belonging, notify Mr. Spock which section you'll be in, so we don't duplicate efforts. We'll take a break for lunch and then get back to work. Commodore Paris loaned us the shuttle for the entire day and the mess packed us lunches and water. I put everything in the back so help yourselves to whatever you need. Let's get to work."

"Come on, Jim. Let's get this over with." Bones said. They all grabbed storage bins from the back, Bones picking up one of the larger bins for the two of them. He didn't have much hope that there would be much left in their quarters. They entered the saucer section and crawled into what was left of the main corridor section, scrambling to stay upright on the tilted floor. Jim looked at Chekov who nodded solemnly. They both remembered running down these tilted corridors and sliding down the saucer section trying to get out of the ship. 

The others followed behind Jim and Leonard, each heading for their own quarters. "You come with me, Lassie," Scotty told Jaylah. "Bring your quarter staff with you, we may need it to move stuff with it. We'll have to crawl through some Jeffries tubes if they're still intact to get to what's left of Engineering. That's where I usually stayed most of the time." The two of them disappeared into one of the corridors, moving debris as they walked.

Jim, Bones, Spock, and Uhura made their way to the senior officers quarters. Uhura had her own cabin, but she spent most of her time in Spock's so most of her belongs were there too.

They reached the Captain's cabin to find the door buckled. Spock reached over and tore open the door, using his formidable Vulcan strength to pry it all the way open. Spock and Uhura would be able to access his cabin through their shared bathroom doors.

"Bones...," Jim breathed as he looked inside.

"Well, I'll be damned," Leonard said. The main living area where they had most of their belongings looked to be intact. Some things were on the floor because the tilt of the saucer had caused them to fall, but the floor was carpeted and nothing was broken. Jim picked up Joanna's pictures from the floor and smiled; they were intact. Bones walking into the bedroom, pulled open drawers and saw their clothes were still neatly folded. He met Jim's eyes and they both grinned. "Let's start packin' up our things, Jimmy!"

"Spock!" They heard Uhura's excited voice from his cabin. "I found your lyre, it's fine! Not a scratch on it, and look, Spock, your mothers's holo, it's fine too!"

"I am very gratified to find so many of my belongings intact, Nyota," Jim heard him say composedly. "Let us also look for your things."

They worked steadily easily finding most of their things. Thankfully, very few things had broken or been crushed by the impact. Lady Luck had played a huge role in this. It was miraculous that this part of the saucer had remained intact, it's exterior deuritium skin holding together on impact. Bones placed their neatly folded, undershirts, t-shirts, jeans, his blue scrubs, and their socks in the large bin and Jim took their hanging uniforms out of the closet to fold and carry on their hangers. Their shoes and boots also went in the bin along with their precious real paper books, all their family holos, and their padds.

"I think that's most of our stuff, Jim. Let's get more bins and go to the crew quarters and start there. I sure hope we'll be as lucky in that section." Bones sighed. "I don't think there's anything left of the Med Bay," he said sadly. "I promised Christine,Tonia and Geoffrey I'd look, but I don't have the heart for it right now. I want to check their quarters too, although I don't have high hopes for their section."

"We'll leave that for last, Bonsey. I'll go with you."

They went back to the shuttle, left their bin, grabbed a couple more and made their way to the crew's section. That part of the ship had not been so lucky. It was a mess. Chekov and Sulu were already there on their knees, working steadily, digging through debris, finding things, labeling what was intact and storing them in the bins. "We have found very few things that aren't broken, Keptin," Checkov said mournfully, his big blue eyes sad. "Hikaru and I did find some of our own things, though."

"I found one of the sabers Ben gave me, Captain," Sulu said, smiling happily.

"That's great, Sulu!"

"I found some of my holos and the set of Russian novels my papa sent me. That is something, ya?"

Jim reached over to give him a consoling hug. "That is something, Pasha, and there may be more to find."

Jim looked around. This was going to be a massive undertaking and he realized they'd have to make at least another couple of trips to recover crew belongs. "Where is Hendorff?" 

"He went to security, Keptin. Also to the armory to see if there are any weapons still there."

"Good idea." 

Bones walked down the tilted debris filled corridor, looking down for recognizable items. It looked hopeless. This part of the saucer was almost totally destroyed. A few of the rooms were still partially intact, but most were completely destroyed. Suddenly he heard a noise, he stopped and listened; it sounded like a moan. He stood very still. Had some animal gotten into one of the rooms? He put his hand on his phaser just in case. Another moan reached him; it was definitely coming from one of the rooms that was still intact. "Jim!" He called down the corridor. "Jim, come here."

"What is it, Bones?" Jim asked, hurriedly scrambled over to him.

"Listen."

They heard a grunt and another moan. Jim met Leonard's eyes. "What is that?"

"Don't know."

"Stay here, I'll go see," Jim told him.

"Like hell I'm staying here, the days when I stay behind are long gone; I'm comin' with you." 

They drew their phasers and made their way cautiously to the cabin where the sound was coming from. The door was gone, but the room looked to be more or less stable. They stood at the door and peered in, it was too dark to see well. Again, another moan reached them. "Someone's hurt, Jim. Let me go in," Leonard said as Jim put his arm across the door frame.

"Wait, Bones. We have to be careful," he whispered. "What if it's one of Krall's men left behind, injured, and he may have a weapon." He pulled the flashlight from his utility belt, pointed it inside and waved it across the room. The light settled on a prone figure on the floor. It was a obviously a woman, a humanoid woman and her terrified eyes looked back at them.

"Jim.... She's hurt let me by." Bones put away his phaser and pulled his med kit off his shoulder and hurried to her. He knelt by her side. "I'm a doctor, I'm here to help you," he told her softly, running the medical tricorder over her.

Jim knelt by her too. "What's wrong with her, Bones?" He too, had put his phaser away.

Bones looked up at him, his hazel eyes gleaming gold in the light of Jim's flashlight. "She's about to give birth, Jim. She came in here to have her baby. I think she's one of the indigenous people from what the tricorder tells me." He patted her gently, and she flinched. A torrent of words came out of her mouth none of which they could understand.

Jim pulled out his communicator. "Scotty?"

"Aye, Captain. Scott here."

"I need Jaylah here right away. We're in corridor C, crew's quarters, quickly, Scotty."

"We'll be right with you, Sir."

They waited impatiently for Jaylah, Leonard continuing to speak softly and soothingly, but no longer touching her. Jayla and Scotty came hurrying in and stopped suddenly at the sight of the woman.

"Dr. Bones?"

"We found her like this, Jaylah, I think she's about to have her baby. She's terrified, can you speak their language well enough to reassure I want to help her?"

She nodded, kneeling beside the woman.

"Tell her that I'm a doctor or healer or witch doctor or whatever you think they call their medical people and that I'm going to help her deliver her baby. Assure her I won't hurt her, that I only I want to help her. Do you know if these people are anatomically more or less the same as us?"

"I am not sure, Dr. Bones, but I think so, from the little I have seen of them they seem to have the same body parts like we do."

"Okay," he said, "that's good, we'll just have to do the best we can. Please, go ahead and talk to her, Jayla."

Jaylah set her quarter staff aside and knelt down beside the woman. She began to speak to her, softly, rapidly, using a lot of hand gestures. The woman kept protesting, wailing, crying and shaking her head, but Jayla kept talking to her, nodding her head and pointing to McCoy. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the woman finally nodded, putting her head back against the bulk head. She was obviously exhausted. Jayla looked at McCoy, relief shining in her eyes. "She is willing that you should help her, Dr. Bones."

"Okay, tell her she has to lie down now. Scotty, see if you can find some sheets anywhere."

Scotty took off at a run.

"Jaylah, tell her she has to take off her underclothes and please help her. Her contractions are coming quickly, it won't be long now. I'm going to want you to sit behind her and have her lean against you, it will help her push."

Jaylah translated. The woman nodded wearily and let her help with her underclothes. Pushing her long white braid to her back, Jaylah scooted behind the woman and pulled her up close to her chest. She whispered what sounded like reassurances to her.

"Jim," Bones opened his kit. "Help me sterilize." He pulled off his blue tunic, pushing up his black undershirt sleeves above the elbows. Scotty ran in with a handful of sheets and the other crew members came running in behind him. "Spread them under her, Scotty, they're not sterile, but it's better than the floor." He handed Jim the sterilizing tool that cast a red sterilizing light over his hands and arms. The light turned green when the sterilization process was complete.

"All right," he said, "here we go." Bones knelt in front of her and peered under her skirt. "Jaylah, you keep translatin' what I say, I don't want her to be frightened." He put one hand on her contracting belly, keeping the other under the skirt. "Now Jaylah, tell her that with the next contraction she needs to push down and out and you'll push her forward. That will help her push harder. Here we go, mama," he told the woman and smiled at her. "On the count of three: 3, 2, 1, push!" Bones kept counting and Jim heard him say, "One more push and the baby's head will be out." Jayla repeated everything he said in the woman's ear.

Bones counted again; the woman screamed, pushed hard and Bones said triumphantly, "There you are, sweet pea!" They saw him hold up the slime covered baby girl to show the woman. Bones cradled the baby in his arm and the tiny mouth opened and wailed. Bones cleaned her off with his hand, wrapped her in his blue tunic and passed her to the mother. She grasped the baby to her breast, then grunted as she pushed again. Bones' eyes sharpened and he knelt again putting his hand under her skirt. "Well," he drawled, "aren't you a clever mamma, twins! Here we go again, Jaylah." She nodded and when the woman bore down, Jaylah pushed her forward again. Bones grunted in satisfaction as the baby was born. "Another little girl," he said, smiling.

The baby was very still, not moving at all. Jim's heart began to thud anxiously and he heard Nyota draw in a deep agitated breath, but Bones calmly and gently cleaned the baby's nose and mouth with his hand, turned the baby upside down, and rubbed the little back briskly. "Come on, little darlin' time for you to use those little lungs," he said softly, continuing to chafe her back. Suddenly the baby wailed loudly and Bones grinned widely. "There you go; that's my girl! Jim I need your shirt." Jim hastily pulled it off. Bones grabbed it and wrapped the infant in it. The mother looked up at him wide eyed. "Here she is," he said, putting the baby on her other side. She looked from one baby to the other smiling widely. He knelt down again. "Afterbirth is comin'," he said. Jaylah nodded and told the mother. The woman nodded, cradling the babies to her as she murmured something to Jayla. Bones wrapped the afterbirth in the soiled sheet, then pulled the sheet out from under the woman, wiped his hands on a clean corner and threw it aside. "What did she say? 

"She said her baby would have died without your help, Doctor Bones. She thanks you."

Jim saw Bones flush. "Nonsense, I only helped a little," he said. "You're the one who did great, darlin', you kept her calm and focused. Thank you for your help" And indeed, thought Leonard, she had been transformed in front of their eyes from the fierce warrior they had come to know to a gentle, compassionate woman.

Jaylah nodded, smiling at him, pleased at his praise.

"What's next for her, Jayla? Will she want us to take her back to her people?" Jim asked.

Jayla translated the question. The woman shook her head vehemently and said something. "She says no, James Tee. Her body is already healing from the birth. That is the way of her people. She will feed her babies then be on way; she has a double sling to put them in for the walk." She stood. "We would do well to leave her now. These people do not like strangers. She will be fine." The woman said something again. "She says goodbye and thanks you again for your assistance, Dr. Bones."

"Are you sure?" Jim asked dubiously, as he heard Uhura's soft protest behind him.

"I am sure James Tee. It is best for us to go. She no longer needs our help; she will walk back to her people now, but only if we leave her."

They left the room, walking silently through the corridor. No one looked back, respecting her privacy.

"I'm gonna' go out to the shuttle to get water to clean myself up," Leonard told them.

"I'll go with you, Bones; we'll get another bin," Jim said. "We need to get back to work; we'll break for lunch in an hour," he said.

He followed Bones sedately to the shuttle, patiently held the water bottles while Bones rinsed his hands and arms then dried them on his pants. Jim put the water bottles down, put his hands on either side of Bones' face kissing him, deeply and sensuously. Bones responded immediately, putting tight arms around Jim. They were both panting from the necessity of breathing when they drew apart.

"Not that I'm complaining, darlin', but what was that for?"

"Bones," Jim murmured, holding him tightly. "You...you...were amazing in there, so calm, so focused. I would have freaked out. I was freaking out, we were all freaking out, but you were just so sure of what you were doing." 

"Jim...." Bones voice was exasperated. "I'm a doctor, that's what I'm trained to do! I've delivered hundreds of babies."

"But she wasn't breathing, Bonesy, that second little baby wasn't breathing at all. All of us watching, I think we all stopped breathing too, even Spock stopped breathing. We were all thinking the baby was stillborn." Jim's blue eyes glowed with love and awe. "But you...you just went ahead and did what needed to be done."

"Jim! The baby just had a little obstruction," Bones said to him, "It's not uncommon. **1**. It wasn't the best of circumstances, but I just hoped that what worked for human babies would work on her, and it did." He smiled in satisfaction. "Those little girls should be just fine. The mama looked like she knew what she was doin'."

"Thanks to you, Bones. We all know that little twin lived thanks to you." He cupped Leonard's face with his warm hands. "I love you so much, Bones McCoy, so much."

Bones smiled, dimples out in full force. "Looks like I'll have to do more doctorly things when you're not unconscious if this is the reaction I get. I like it, I like it a lot." He leaned in to give Jim a sweet kiss on his chapped lips. "We better get back to work, Captain."

"Good idea," Nyota's amused voice said from the entrance of the saucer. "I came to see what was taking you two so long; why you've left the rest of us to do all the work. I should have known," she smiled at them. She came up to Leonard and looked him in the eye, her smile gone, her face serious. "When Spock and I have a baby, I want you to deliver it, Len. I won't have anyone else do it."

Bones' eyes widened in surprise and he swallowed hard. "It would be my honor, Nyota, I'd like nothing better than to bring your sweet baby into the world."

"Thank you, Len." She smiled again. "Are you two coming to help now?"

"We'll be there in a minute, Lieutenant."

She nodded and went back into the saucer.

Jim and Bones looked at each other. "What the hell, Bones. Is Uhura pregnant?"

"I don't know, darlin', but I did notice she only drank water at your party," Bones said thoughtfully, thinking back to that evening. "Guess we'll have to wait until either she or Spock tells us, 'cause I'm sure not gonna' be the one to ask her?"

Jim shuddered. "Me neither! I wouldn't dare!" He grabbed Bones' hand and they walked back to the ship to continue their work.

* * *

 

**1 http://www.sciencedirect.com/science/article/pii/S0031395513000667**


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, Brave New World**

**Chapter 3**

**"There is more to a boy than what his mother sees.  
There is more to a boy then what his father dreams.  
Inside every boy lies a heart that beats.  
And sometimes it screams, refusing to take defeat.  
And sometimes his father's dreams aren't big enough,  
and sometimes his mother's vision isn't long enough.  
And sometimes the boy has to dream his own dreams.”  
Ben Behunin,**

 

Jim looked up, pacing impatiently in the Yorktown Dock waiting lounge. He watched as his mother's ship, _The Equinox,_ completed its docking procedure above him. The docking robots we're extending the umbilicals, towing the huge titanium ropes to attach them fore, aft, port and starboard, as well as to the two ship's nacelles to tow it in. Once that was done, the ship would power down, all systems shut down except for life support, transporters, and her running lights. The crew would be beamed down a few at a time and the base relief supplies and heavy machinery _The Equinox_ had brought would be beamed in to the supply bays on the base. She was the first of the relief ships to arrive; she being the closest to Yorktown. When the call for assistance went out to all Starfleet ships from Commodore Paris, _Equinox_ was the first to respond. Captain Ransom told the Commodore that his ship would come as soon as warp 8 could bring them.

 _The Equinox_ was a Nova-class Federation starship designed for short-term planetary research missions and analysis. It was designed primarily as a science and scout vessel, and had a maximum speed of warp 8 with approximately eighty crew members. Though Novas were science vessels, they had a wide assortment of weaponry, allowing the vessel to handle many threats on its own which went a long way to lessen Jim's worry about his mom serving on a small ship and not on a Constitution size ship, large cruiser or heavy destroyer. _Equinox_ was equipped with eleven strategically-placed phaser arrays and two photon torpedo launchers one in front of the saucer and one rear facing. She was as safe as speed and Starfleet technology could make her.

Commander Winona Kirk served as one of the science officers on board. Her expertise was Xenobiology and Anthropology and Jim knew she loved her job. They were a Starfleet family, Jim, Sam, George, George's father, Tiberius, Winona, and now Bones. The stars were their home; honor, duty, and sacrifice for the Federation and Starfleet had long been the family's bywords.

Jim was excited; it would be good to spend time with his mom. He hoped she wouldn't have to work extra long hours and could spend some time with him and Bones. The docking robots had now been recalled and he saw the ship begin to power down. The crew would be beaming in soon. Jim straightened his tunic, ran a hand through his now regulation cut hair just as the loud speaker comm announced the beginning of beam downs for the crew. First to beam out would be the enlisted personnel, then the junior officers followed by the senior officers and finally the Captain. He rocked on impatient feet waiting. The junior officers had now beamed down and the senior officers were next; finally, finally, he saw his mother!

"Mom, Mom!" She turned, spotted him, and a huge smile broke over her face. They both walked rapidly toward each other to meet in a tight hug.

"Jim! Jim, sweetheart. It's wonderful to see you," she said, leaning away to look into his sparkling turquoise eyes. "Are you all right?" She asked anxiously.

"It's great to see you too, Mom." Jim grinned happily. "I'm fine, Bones fixed up the few bumps and bruises I had." He looked at her closely. "And I just want to know how come you never look a day older and I do? I have grey in my beard now, young lady."

"Extra good genes that come from the Davis side of the family," she teased him, knowing full well that Jim knew he was the spitting image of his father.

Jim thought his mother did look great. At 55, Winona still looked young, slim and trim in her science blue uniform which made her seem taller than her 5' 4". Her hair was still honey blond with no grey in it and her blue grey eyes were still bright and vibrant.

She laughed, as she took in the tall trim figure, handsome face, and smiling eyes of her youngest child. "You look wonderful, darling. Just a little tired." She cupped his cheek, her laughter gone. "It's always difficult to lose any of your crew, but in this instance, to lose so many must be incredibly difficult. Are you going for your mandatory counseling?" she asked, knowing how much Jim hated anyone prying into his head.

Jim nodded. "We all are, Mom. Bones keeps a close eye on all of us." He grimaced. "It's been very hard for the remaining crew; for all of us. We all attended the memorial and funeral services together and that's helped some." He paused, took her hand as they walked along, then said, "Mom, is it terrible of me to feel so incredibly grateful that I didn't lose Bones or my command crew? I've been thinking of all the families who've lost sons, daughters, husbands, wives, friends, colleagues, and I feel so selfish and guilty that my closest friends and my Bones made it."

"Jim, no! No, sweetheart. It's not terrible at all and you're the least selfish, most noble person I know, you've proved that many times over. It's human and normal to feel relief and gratitude that your friends made it, that your Leonard is fine. Take it from me, Jim, feel grateful and blessed that you still have all of them in your life."

Jim sighed."That's what Bones has been telling me."

"Then listen to him and to me, we're telling you the truth."

"Thanks, Mom." He smiled down at her from his six foot height.

Winona looked around. "Where is Leonard?"

"He had to go to the hospital this morning; he's meeting us for lunch. They're very short handed," Jim frowned. "He's been working too hard, Mom, I'm worried about him. He needs to rest, have some down time, but you know how he is."

"So, you're still very happy with your doctor, darling?" She smiled at the expression of love that came over his face.

"More than ever. When I picture my life, my future, everything that I'll ever do, Bones is there beside me, every step of the way. He's been by my side since that first shuttle ride to the Academy. I don't know what I've done to deserve him, but I'm a very lucky man. He's my forever guy." He grinned at his mother. "Who else would I want to retire with someday to live in a farm in Georgia in the middle of nowhere? Only my Bones."

"That's wonderful, Jim. It's given to few people to find a love like that. We're lucky, Jimmy, that we've both known that kind of love." 

"I know, Mom. We're very lucky."

"Have you talked to Sam? He's commed me twice, he was so worried about you when he heard."

"Yeah, we talked on my birthday, I told him you were coming." He said, and I quote, "No fair; Mom's playing favorites because you're the baby." Jim laughed, remembering Sam's teasing.

They grinned at each other in perfect understanding of big brother Sam.

"Are you ready for lunch? Or do you have something you have to do for Captain Ransom first?"

"Captain Ransom told me to take the day off. He knows you're here, and that after all that's happened, I'd want to spend as much time with you as I could. I'll have plenty of work to do tomorrow. I want you to meet him later, Jim, he's a good man, and a good Captain."

"We'll invite him to dinner, the Commodore too. You'll like her a lot, Mom."

They walked out into the Yorktown artificial sun then down the main plaza to the Italian restaurant he and Bones liked. Bones was already there. He rose to greet Winona with a hug and kiss on the cheek.

"Leonard, it's lovely to see you, how is my favorite southern gentleman? And may I say," she said, leaning back to look closely at his face, "you're looking a little worn out."

Leonard cast an accusing frown at Jim. Winona patted him gently. "Jim didn't need to tell me, I can see the dark circles under your eyes, young man. You're overworked."

"I am tired, but things are getting better, Winona, and now that the relief ships are starting to arrive we'll have more help at the hospital."

They sat; a waiter came over to describe the specials of the day and take their orders. "Mom, we're billeted in the old Fleet apartments, so we'd like it if you would stay with us, that's if your Captain agrees. The apartment has two bedrooms."

"I think I can, Jim. The Captain won't really mind, but are you and Leonard sure?"

Leonard nodded. "We're sure...it'll be great to have you, Win, give us a chance for a good visit. We even have a super nice sheet set, pillows and comforter for the guest bed."

"Yeah, Mom, we're all prepared just in case you can stay."

"Well then, I'd be delighted."

"Bones and I have to get back to work for a little while, but let me give you the room code and our location; you make yourself at home. We'll see you there by 1600 hours."

"Thank you, both. I'll get my things then do a little shopping. You boys are going to get a home cooked meal this evening. Do you have a stove, pots, pans and dishes?"

"Sure do. The Commodore put us in the old officers' living quarters, they still had everything in them. It's a little shabby with age, but still nice. Bones and I have even cooked a few fast meals in the kitchen."

Their server arrived with their food orders; it was all excellent, as was their conversation. They caught up on Fleet gossip, family news about Sam and his family, Eleonora, Joanna, and of course, Federation politics. Winona finally got to hear the whole story of Krall and _The Franklin._

"And this man, Mom, this amazing man," Jim swept his hand down Leonard's arm, "He saved me flying an alien drone ship. He snatched me out of thin air!" he marveled. "Saved Spock too, when he was stabbed by shrapnel."

"Jim," Bones protested, pink with embarrassment by the praise. "I had some help on that drone bee," he grumbled. "Spock did a lot of backseat flying."

Jim sputtered and Winona laughed out loud!

"Unbelievable," she shook her head. "Another crazed zealot!" She looked at her son. "And that's enough of that, James Kirk. No more crazies, okay? Your mother's heart can't take it."

"Mine cain't either," Leonard scowled at Jim.

Winona put her hand on McCoy's arm. "Leonard, I thank you from the bottom of my heart for saving this son of mine one more time."

Jim stood up, left some credits on the table, "I'm right here, people. And I just want to say that it's not my fault that I keep running into intergalactic nut jobs!"

Winona and Bones just looked up at him; Jim just grinned down at them. "Let's go, Bones." He leaned in and kissed his mother. "See you later, Commander Kirk."

"Indeed you will, Captain Kirk. Leonard, you come home early too, don't do your usual thing of getting caught up with work and staying late."

Leonard looked affronted, "I don't do that!" Winona raised her eyebrows at him and Jim just huffed an unbelieving laugh at that.

She watched the two walk away, then took herself at a brisk walk to the kiosk digital map display. First food shopping, after that more shopping for the surprise. She got out her comm to make notes; she had several grocery items to buy, her things to get from the ship, unpacking to do, and a new stove to fiddle with for dinner. She hoped the boys had been right about the stove, pots and pans.

A little after 4 o'clock, the apartment door opened and Leonard walked in. "Something smells mighty good in here," he called out. "Anything I can do to help, Win?"

"Leonard, I'm so happy you're early. Yes, you may set the table," she said as she peeked into the oven. "Also, when Jim comes, please keep him out of the kitchen if you can. I have a little surprise for him, and you know how he is."

"I sure do," Leonard sighed, thinking about how hard it was to keep Jim from finding his gifts at Christmas, birthdays or to plan any surprise for him.

"Let me go take a quick shower first then I'll come help you. Jim is going to be late, the Commodore called a meeting to update Jim and her staff about the relief ships' ETA's. I imagine it will be closer to six before he gets back."

Winona smiled. "You do keep a close eye on him, don't you."

Leonard's cheeks pinked slightly, but he met her eyes squarely. "I try, Win, but sometimes he's impossible. He's done a lot better these last two years, less heart attacks for me, but then Krall happened. 'Course no one could have foretold that he was gonna' happen, nor Marcus, nor Khan nor Nero...but in spite of those crazy bastards I've taken as good care of Jim as I could." He was silent remembering the constant battles with his demons, the terror of possibly failing to save Jim again some day. He'd had to make a separate peace with himself just to be able to move forward so he could do his best when it came down to it. That was the best he could hope for.

"No one could have done better, Leonard. You've saved him more times than I can count. He's so lucky to have you and he loves you very much."

"I'm the lucky one, Winona. Jim could have had anyone in the universe he wanted, but he chose me. I still don't know how or why, but he did. You cain't get luckier than that."

"You're both lucky," she told him, smiling.

He went off to take his shower, soon coming back to help, his hair still wet. He sighed contently. "I haven't gotten used to having real water showers again. The feeling of real water on the body cain't be equaled. This base is an amazin' place."

Leonard pulled plates and utensils out to set the table. "What's for dinner? It sure smells good, Win."

"Smothered steak with gravy, scalloped potatoes, almond green beans, sweet tea, and dessert which is a surprise."

Leonard closed his eyes in bliss. "Oh my, haven't had something that good since we were all together back at the house in Calestoga. Jim gonna' love it."

"What's Jim gonna' love?" Came Jim's voice from the doorway.

Two delighted faces turned to him. _A man could get used to that kind of welcome,_ Jim thought, coming over and kissing both  impartially. "Something smells amazing, Mom."

"Your mom made a special meal for us. Wait 'til you see, Jim. How was your meeting?" Leonard asked him.

"Long...too damn long. I need a shower and to get out of this uniform into a pair of jeans. I'll fill you in while we eat."

"You two go on while I finish in here; this room is too small for three people." Winona shooed them out of the tiny kitchen.

Leonard followed Jim into their bedroom while Jim pulled out fresh clothes. "How was your day, Bonsey?"

"Long and busy like yours," he said, taking the clothes from Jim's hands putting them on the bed. He pulled Jim close to his body. His hands came up, cupped his face, kissing him long and leisurely. "Missed you, Jimmy," he murmured, looking deep into the turquoise eyes he loved so much.

Jim sighed happily. "Bones...my Bones," he breathed into Leonards's mouth. The kiss he gave Bones was achingly tender. "I missed you too, always miss you, baby. I look around for you all the time, you know, 'cause there's this empty spot beside me when you're not with me." Leonard gathered him closer. Jim pushed his nose into the crook of Leonard's neck, relaxed and pliant in his arms, then murmured, "It's nice isn't it, Bones?"

"What's nice, sweetheart?"

"Us being here with mom, a real family."

Leonard's heart twisted in his chest., because Jim had been without a family for so long. It was different now, but what others often took for granted, Jim never did, always recognizing and cherishing it. Leonard kissed him again. He was overwhelmed with love for this man, this restless, infuriating, brave, selfless man; this man that he'd almost lost too many times to count. This man who, thank God, was here, safe in his arms, and who had once again survived in spite of an increasingly hostile universe. "Yes, it's real nice. Are you happy that we're all together, Jim?"

"Very happy, Bones," Jim answered, nuzzling him. "It satisfies something in me, here," he said, fisting his chest, his blue eyes shining softly.

Leonard nodded, swallowing the lump in his throat. "It makes me happy too, darlin'," He cleared his throat then swatted Jim gently on his very fine ass. "Now you go take your shower, Captain, so we can partake of the fine meal your mama went to so much trouble to cook for us."

"Aye, aye, Sir!" Jim chuckled, grabbing his clothes to walk into the shower.

By the time they came out of the bedroom, Winona had put everything on the table; it looked and smelled wonderful. She smiled at her freshly showered Jim. "Feel better, son?"

He nodded. "Much better. Mom, this looks amazing!"

"Sit down both of you. I bought a nice bottle of wine. No wine glasses I'm afraid. Leonard, will you do the honors?"

Leonard nodded and poured out the amber liquid into juice glasses.

"A toast," Winona said. "Happy birthday, dear," she said to Jim, "just a little bit late, but this is your birthday dinner."

Jim flushed with pleasure. "Thanks, Mom. This is very special." They clinked their glasses and settled in to eat while Jim told them about the Commodore's meeting, the schedule for the relief ships' arrivals and that he and the Commodore's small staff had to prioritize the most immediate needs of the base. Winona said _Equinox_ had brought mostly medical supplies and equipment. The crates would all be beamed down tomorrow a few at a time very carefully. The main hospital staff including Bones, would be very busy tomorrow, counting, cataloging and storing everything.

"Now," Winona said, after she had served seconds, "it's time for dessert. I'll be right back with fresh coffee and dessert."

She brought in the coffee and a large cake with three candles on it. "Happy birthday, sweetheart! A week late, but it's your favorite, red velvet cake."

"Mom!" Jim grinned in delight. "This is awesome!"

She lit the candles. "One for each decade, didn't want to start a fire," she teased Jim.

Jim blew out the candles, and she cut three big pieces of the beautiful deep red chocolate cake.

"Oh wow! Delicious!" Jim mumbled with his mouth full.

Leonard nodded, his mouth also full, but more polite than Jim about talking with a mouth full of cake. He swallowed. "Best red velvet cake I've ever had," he told Winona."

"Mom's an awesome baker," Jim said. "So was grandma Davis, right Mom?"

"Indeed she was, I learned to bake from her. Your father loved her cookies and pies."

"Speaking of your father, I have one more thing for you, James Tibirius. I'll be right back."

"Uh oh," Jim said. "Both my names, she's bringing out the big guns now," he grinned mischievously at Bones.

Winona came back with a small box gift wrapped in gold paper and presented it to Jim. "Here you are, Jimmy. Open it."

Jim tore off the paper, opened the box and saw his father's Academy ring nestled in the box. "Mom," he breathed. His mother had always worn his father's graduation ring on a chain around her neck. George Kirk had given it to her immediately after graduation.

Jim looked at her helplessly. "Mom, no!"

"Jim, yes. I want you to have it for your 30th birthday. Your father would want you to have it too. He would have been so proud of you, darling, so very proud."

Jim's eyes glistened with tears. He got up, went around the table, knelt by his mother to put his arms around her. "Thank you, Mom. This means the world to me," he sniffed. "But what about Sam? Won't he be upset? He's the oldest Kirk son."

"No, son. I talked to Sam. He thinks the other Captain Kirk in the family should have this ring. Besides, I gave him your grandfather Tibirious' Academy ring and he was very happy to get it. He only wished he could be here to see you receive this one. Don't you worry about Sam."

Jim took off his own Academy ring, gave it to Bones to hold, and put on his father's. It fit perfectly. He hugged and kissed his smiling mother and stood up. "Look, Bones," he said holding out his hand for Leonard to see.

"It looks great on your hand, Jim, it looks perfect."

"It does, doesn't it," Jim said. His eyes glowed with happiness. "This is the best birthday celebration ever!" He looked at his mother. "It's been a perfect evening. Thanks, Mom, for everything."

"You're welcome, dear. Now let me get this table cleared off and the kitchen cleaned up. You boys take your coffee in the living room. I'll join you in a few minutes...and no, I don't want any help," she added firmly, as they both moved to help her.

Jim and Leonard sat on the sofa close together. Jim leaned his head on Leonard's shoulder. "I'm so happy, Bones," his smile was dopey with joy, soft and sweet. "She gave me my dad's ring."

Leonard kissed the soft sandy hair. "I'm glad, Jim. No one deserves it more. Here darlin', here's your own ring back."

Jim straightened up, lifted Leonard's hand to his lips, kissed the knuckles then pressed the hand closed, "I want you to keep it and wear it, Bones. Wear it forever."

"Jim!" Leonard looked at him wide eyed. "You do?"

Jim nodded. "It's you and me, Bones, you and me, for always. You're, my doctor, my best friend, the love of my life; you're everything to me. Wear it, please, Bonsey."

Bones looked at the love shining in Jim's eyes. "Of course I will!" He put on the ring; it was a tiny bit tight, but that didn't matter. "It is you and me, forever, Jim. I'm very proud to wear it; thank you, darlin'."

They exchanged a tender kiss and Winona, coming in, smiled at the sight. 


	4. Chapter 4

**Oh, Brave New World**

**Chapter 4**

  
**"I saw a ship a-sailing,**  
**A-sailing on the sea;**  
**And oh, it was laden**  
**With pretty things for thee!**

 **There were comfits in the cabin,**  
**And apples in the hold;**  
**The sails were made of silk**  
**And masts were made of gold."**

**Mother Goose**

 

Jim walked across the Yorktown Main Plaza enjoying the sight of people returning to their everyday jobs and tasks. The damage that Krall and his bee drones had heaped on the base had been structurally extensive, but Starfleet Personnel and resident civilians had worked day and night cleaning up the wreckage and debris from the once beautiful area. It was not yet what it had been, but things were improving little by little every day. More and more businesses were reopening, clothing and accessory shops were putting up their displays again, restaurant menus were being placed outside once more, and school children were walking across the plaza to get into their school shuttles. The Yorktown parents and teachers had worked very hard to return the two schools to normal as quickly as possible so the children could go back to their routines. Jim knew that Hikaru and Ben Sulu had been among them, working tiredlessly so Demora and her little classmates could return to their pre-k classroom. He even saw some joggers running along the circular jogging track on the outermost perimeter of the main plaza.

The relief ships had started trickling in; his mother's ship, _The Equinox_ , being the first to arrive with medical supplies; the others bringing heavy machinery, the use of their tractor beams, their Engineering crews, manpower, and credits to spend in local businesses. _The Equinox's_ , Captain Ransom and Commodore Paris had come for dinner last night to enjoy one of Winona's home cooked meals, but Bones, Jim and his mother had had to say goodbye this morning; after three days docked at Yorktown, her ship had departed to resume its scientific mission.

Bones and the medical staff at the main hospital had been thrilled to receive supply bins filled with much needed drugs and new medical equipment to replace what had been destroyed. There were still many critically injured beings in the main hospital, and although it had been two weeks since the attack, not all of the Yorktown missing had been found. Outside the central plaza, homes had been severely damaged or destroyed and searchers were still looking for missing civilians as well as Yorktown Starfleet personnel.

All the _Enterprise_ crew, both living and dead, had been accounted for. Jim and Spock had considered that their primary duty to their crew after their return to the Yorktown base. Jim, along with his Command crew, had visited with all his injured crew members in the hospital. Now the Command crew was on a rotating schedule to visit those few crew members who were still recuperating. Thankfully, most of the crew had now been released after Bones had checked them over one last time. For the most part, physically, they were all on their way to a full recovery, but mentally it was another story. Many SF personnel, as well as civilians, were severely traumatized, suffering from grief and PTSD. The ships were bringing more Counselors and extra therapists, but most of them hadn't arrived yet. When their time permitted, Bones, Chapel, Geoffrey M'Benga, and Lt. Adame, the ship's Counselor, all certified therapists, were helping Jim's crew, Yorktown civilians, and former Krall prisoners.

Bones was frankly worried about a couple of his patients. He had told Jim they needed more intensive therapy than they were receiving. One particular patient, who had been Krall's prisoner far longer than anyone else, was not responding at all to therapy and Bones was going to consult with Geoffrey about giving him anti-psychotic drugs.

Their morning, at least, had gotten off to a stellar start. Jim smiled to himself at the memory. He had woken up first, entangled in Bones' arms, one of his leg between Bones'. Bones had opened his hazel eyes still a blurred green, brown and gold with sleep. They had looked deeply into each other's eyes and come together quickly, inevitably with no hesitation or restraint. Jim had pinned Bones down on his back and kissed him senseless until they were both breathless. He breathed against Bones’ sleep warm skin, letting his lips drag over his stubbled jaw, down his chest, then laved his tongue over a nipple, and up again to his neck, unwilling to pry himself away from all that soft perfect skin. Their coupling had been intense yet tender, Jim holding himself above Bones, looking down into those beautiful eyes, then he'd slid his cock slowly into Bones until they were as close as humanly possible. He held himself there until Bones let out a deep sigh of contentment, then leaned down to give Bones a bruising kiss, covering his body with his own as they kissed and panted into each other’s mouths. Jim loved having Bones like this, underneath him, totally his, as they moved together. His orgasm, when it came, was like a rip tide crashing and pulling him under by the force of its power until his lungs felt like they were going to burst. Bones' orgasm followed immediately and his warm hand caressed Jim, running lightly along the little bones of his spine to the back of his neck, pulling him down to rest on his shoulder until Jim could breathe again. They lay there, quiet, sated and content until the alarm rang.

"Noooo! Damn it!" Jim groaned. "Just once I'd like time to stop long enough to bask in the after glow until forever."

Bones huffed a laugh. "When we retire maybe, but don't count on it 'til then."

"True that," Jim said ruefully. "Shower?"

"If it's together, yeah!"

Jim grinned. Showers with Bones were always an outstanding experience which they both enjoyed tremendously. Afterward, they dressed, had breakfast, then, ready for the day, they went their separate ways.

Jib brought his attention back to the present. At least today would be a happy occasion. Jim, Scotty, and Spock were meeting with Commodore París for their tour of the new ship. This morning the new _Enterprise_ specs and command orders would be officially turned over to Jim as her Captain. He was looking forward to seeing this new ship, although his heart (and Scotty's too) would never forget his old girl who had served them so faithfully and so well until her fiery death on Altamid. Jim sighed. She had been his first ship, his first command, handed over to him from Admiral Pike, his friend and mentor. Pike had tasked him with taking care of his ship, and now they were both gone; the two destroyed by madmen bent on revenge, death and destruction. With an effort, Jim tore his mind away from his morbid thoughts and went to meet his officers.

The three men met outside Commodore Paris' office and were admitted immediately. She stood and smiled as her yeoman ushered them in.

"Good morning, Captain, gentlemen," she said, nodding to them. Her voice was dark and rich, one of her most attractive qualities, with a slight accent that Jim couldn’t ever seem to place. She reached in her desk drawer and brought out a chip with the SF High Command logo. "Congratulations, Captain, here are your official command orders for the new _Enterprise A_ as well as her specs. Mr. Scott, as the Captain's CE, here are your copies of the specs and blueprints." She smiled sadly. "I know nothing can replace your beautiful fallen ship, but I think you'll be pleased when we tour your new one. She's a grand lady with the newest and best upgrades for a Constitution class ship as befits the flagship of the Fleet."

"Thank you, Commodore." Jim felt at a loss for words, so, he noticed, did Spock and Scotty, who had loved their ship as much as Jim.

Commodore Paris cleared her throat. "Shall we go?"

Jim nodded. "Yes, ma'am. We're ready."

She ushered them out of her office to her waiting shuttle, piloting the shuttle herself to the Yorktown orbital construction site. The last time Jim, Bones and Spock had seen the ship, it had been from the huge observation window. Scotty had already been on board, acting as consultant for the Chief Construction Engineer. The construction was going quickly, the robots and men working night and day to get her ready to launch. When the Commodore landed the shuttle, Scotty led them quickly to the hard hat area to put on their special suits. Once inside the ship, nothing could be touched. As well as hard hats, they had to put on gloves, shoe covers and special overalls that repelled all dust particles.

They met up with the ship's CCE and he proudly led them through the ship's corridors. The main lift was working so they toured the different levels. The bridge would be the last to be constructed. Bridge engineering specialists would be called in to handle that construction, the heart and soul of the huge ship. After the tour, they all agreed that the ship was very impressive, so with handshakes and congratulations all around, they left the building site. The ride back was silent. Jim asked the Commodore to drop them off at the main plaza. They exited the shuttle and thanked her for the ride. The three men stood silent looking at the Commodore’s shuttle as it flew away.

Scotty cleared his throat. "'Tis a grand ship she is, isn't she, Captain?"

"Yes, Scotty. She's beautiful."

Spock suddenly voiced what the other two were thinking. "I find her to be adequate, Captain, but to me, she is lacking the aesthetics that our old ship had. That is, of course, a purely subjective opinion on my part." He stood with his hands behind his back, his face impassive.

Jim grinned and clapped him on the back. "Thanks for saying that, Spock. I totally agree with you, but I imagine in a few months we'll all think our new ship is as beautiful as our old girl."

"Aye, that we will, Captain." Scotty grinned at him.

His comm beeped suddenly, as did Spock's. "It's the hospital," Jim said.

"As is mine, Sir." Spock said, raising an eyebrow.

"Kirk here, Spock here." They said at the same time.

"Captain, Mr. Spock." Christine's shaky voice came over the comm.

Jim's stomach clenched. Christine never commed him, or at least she never commed him unless something was terribly wrong.

"What's wrong, Christine?"

"Sir, it's Doctor McCoy. One of the mentally ill patients came to the hospital asking to speak with him. There wasn't a room available so the doctor took him into one of the labs. The patient pulled out a knife and started waving it around. We called security immediately, and they came running, but Dr. McCoy told all of us to leave. He told the man he was the doctor who had treated him, that he didn't need any of us except for him. I didn't want to leave him, but he made me go and the man is holding a knife to his throat!" A dry sob escaped her. "He's ranting and raving, threatening the doctor, making no sense at all, Captain."

Jim was already running, Spock and Scotty at his heels. "I'll be right there, Christine! Tell security to stand down. Tell them I'm coming that I'll deal with him, I'm only 5 minutes away. Where is the lab?"

"Second floor, Sir. We're all standing in the corridor. The doctor is trying to calm him down, but it's not working. Hurry, Captain!"

As Jim was running, his thoughts were racing. _Bones, Bones, don't do anything stupid or heroic. I'm coming, Bones, I'm coming. Hold on, Bones."_

They ran into the hospital corridor, thankfully the lift door was open, waiting for them. Starfleet security was already there to brief them. _Bless Christine,_ Jim thought.

As the lift went up, the security officer told them about the situation. "They're still in the lab, Captain. The man has the doctor restrained, holding a knife to his throat. He's very distraught. We've tried talking to him, but he yelled at us to stay away or he'll kill the doctor, so we backed off."

"You did the right thing, Lieutenant Commander. Mr. Spock and I have had a lot of experiences with hostage situations." Jim met Spock's eyes and saw that his brows were drawn together in a frown. _He's furious_ , Jim thought, _and worried._ Jim was holding on to his own composure by the skin of his teeth.

The lift doors opened, depositing them in the corridor which was full of hospital personnel. Nurses, lab techs, Tonia Barrows, Geoffrey M'Benga and Christine Chapel were all standing there looking worried and distraught. "Captain," Geoffrey's calm voice was like a dash of cool water to Jim's frayed nerves.

Jim wasted no time. "What can you tell me about this man, Geoff."

"He was one of Krall's prisoners for over two years, Sir. He's been deeply traumatized by his captivity. All his family was killed and  he was tortured, enslaved to work in the compound. He's had hallucinations, has been very belligerent during therapy and he's delusional. Leonard has seen him several times; we've consulted together about him. In our opinion, he should have been institutionalized for the reason you see here. He's a danger to himself and to others. Unfortunately, there just aren't any facilities on the base for severe cases like him."

Jim's blue eyes shone with a fierce light. "In your medical opinion, can he be reasoned with?"

"No, Captain. He's past the reasoning state. Unless Leonard or someone else can find a way to subdue him, I'm afraid of what might happen, what he'll do."

Jim nodded. He motioned for Spock and Scotty to stay behind him as they strode forward to the lab entrance. He stopped suddenly as he saw Bones. The man had one arm pressed tightly around Bones' neck, with the other he held a long curved knife against his throat. Jim could see a trickle of blood above Bones' uniform collar where the knife had nicked him. The sight of that blood made his own run cold. He met Bones' eyes across the room, eyes that clearly told him, _don't do anything stupidly heroic, Jim._ Jim's eyes answered him. _I'm getting you out of this no matter what it takes._

"Stay back," the man's hoarse voice screamed at them.

"Let him go.” Jim told him, his voice so cold and fierce that Spock blinked at the sound. He didn't sound like Jim at all. To the watching Spock, Jim seemed to be holding back a terrible anger as he stood there facing the man like some avenging angel.

There was a harsh, angry curse from the man...Jim could see the dark fury that flashed across his contorted face as spittle flew out of his mouth.

Jim kept his eyes glued on Bones; saw him close his eyes and sway slightly as the man shifted behind him. He tightened his grip on Bones' throat and he cried out from the pressure against his trachea. The long carved knife flashed in the laboratory light as he pressed it a little tighter against Bones' throat. His blood started to soak through the fabric of his blue shirt. Jim felt Spock twitch at the sight of that blood and a gasp escaped from Scotty's mouth.

Jim didn't move a muscle. “All right, then.” Jim's voice was cold, his eyes glittered dangerously. His next words were soft but very clear. “Bones. Hold absolutely still.” Spock stiffened as he suddenly realized what Jim was going to do. Spock took a deep breath as Jim, in one smooth motion, suddenly raised his phaser and fired. The man dropped like a stone.

"Dead shot," Scotty's murmured, admiringly.

The force of Jim's phaser set at full stun missed Bones, but he still received enough energy from the adjacent stun that his arm, right shoulder and collarbone exploded with seering pain. He had enough presence of mind to fling the unconscious man, along with the knife still clutched in his hand, away from him as he collapsed to his knees. Jim was by his side instantly.

"Bones, Bones." Jim's arms surrounded him, holding him tight. "Are you all right? Bones, talk to me." Jim's frantic hands ran all over him, feeling his arms, shoulders, and face.

"I'm all right, Jim. Great shot by the way," Bones said, trying to smile through the pain which rolled in waves through his body.

"Indeed, Captain, an excellent shot." Spock said, as he and Scotty hovered close to them.

Jim sighed shakily and leaned his forehead on Bones' shoulder. "Oh, thank God! Thank God."

The security officers ran over and put stasis restraints around the man's wrists and legs. They picked up the wicked looking knife and the Lieutenant Commander put it in a small stasis field to secure it as evidence. They beckoned to the orderlies to put the man in a hover bed.

"Leave him in restraints and put him in a locked room until he wakes up. We'll have one of the doctors check him out after he regains consciousness." The Lieutenant Commander turned to M'Benga. "Doctor, I think it would be best if he remains sedated until a psychiatric evaluation can determine his mental state."

"I'll see to it. We're waiting for several psychiatrists to arrive on the relief ships. We'll keep him sedated and restrained until then."

Bones put his good arm around Jim's body, shakily trying to stand. Jim helped him up. A heavy stun usually left tremors in the body for a while. Jim shoved himself closer to Bones and wrapped his own trembling arms around him. Bones caught his breath, pressing his face into Jim's temple.

Christine and Geoffrey came over to Leonard. "Come on, Mr. Hero," Christine told him. "Let's get you in a room so we can take care of that cut, also you need to sit down so we can check you out after the stun. I can't believe you, Leonard, making yourself a hostage so the rest of us could get out of the lab," she shook her head despairingly at him.

Jim held Bones up as they walked beside Christine into a room.

"Everybody get back to work. We have patients to see to and lab tests to run," Geoffrey called out to the staff. He came into the room followed closely by Spock and Scotty. "Let's see how you're doing, Leonard."

"'M’ okay, Geoff. My nerves are still a little fried, but the effect is goin' away already." Bones' voice still shook a little from the stun effect on his vocal cords.

"I'll be the judge of that." Geoffrey ran the med tricorder over his body while Christine worked on the cut on his throat. Jim swallowed hard when he saw how long it was. Long, but not deep thank goodness. Christine was holding the tissue regenerator against his neck and the cut was already healing, looking pink and shiny.

Geoffrey finally nodded, satisfied. "All right, Leonard. You're fine and free to go. I want you to go home and rest. You know the stun effect takes a good 8 to12 hours to completely go away."

"I'll see he rests, Geoff. We're going straight back to the apartment from here." Jim looked sternly at Bones. He also kept a close eye on Christine until she was finished. She stepped back, looked at her handy work and nodded. "The cut is healed, Doctor. Keep it dry until tomorrow morning. It won't even leave a scar," she said, looking pleased at her handiwork.

"Thanks, Geoff, Christine. If the Lieutenant Commander wants to talk to us, we'll be available tomorrow. Bones needs to rest. _And so do I_ , thought Jim, still shaken by what had almost happened.

They all took a shuttle taxi back to the SF apartments. Jim held Bones' hand tightly as they exited the shuttle while Spock and Scotty flanked them on either side. Jim keyed in the code to their apartment door. "Spock, please let the Commodore know what happened. Tell her I'll comm her later. Scotty, we'll meet tomorrow morning to go over the ship's specs."

Both men nodded. "Doctor, I am gratified that you are unharmed. If there is anything I can assist you with please do not hesitate to ask."

"Me too, Len. You gave us quite a scare, you did." Scotty shook his head.

"Thanks, guys." Leonard got out, voice still shaky.

Jim led him through the front room to their bed. He threw back the covers, helped Bones strip off his shirts and black pants then laid him gently on the bed dressed only in his briefs. Jim stripped off his own shirts and pants to lay down next to his Bones. He drew in a deep shaky breath, gently pulling Bones close to him.

"I thought I was going to lose you," Jim muttered, into Bones' ear, catching his breath, sniffing hard against the stinging in his eyes. "I was terrified, Bones. You're always trying to save others, always putting yourself last."

Bones huffed a soft, shaky laugh. "I'm a doctor, Jimmy, that's what I do."

"You gotta stop doing that, baby. My nerves just can't take it," Jim told him seriously, snuggling closer against Bones' warm skin. He wanted to hold on to Bones forever, to never let him out of his sight again.

"I know just how you feel, darlin'."

Jim groaned softly. "Guess you do at that." He kissed Bones, lingering for a moment, as Leonard sighed softly against his lips. Jim brushed the thick dark hair back from his forehead and finally just let himself relax from the unbearable tension he'd been under since he's gotten Christine's comm. What would he ever do without Bones? He shivered at the thought, curling closer into Bones' side, the adrenalin coursing under his skin quiet at last. The kiss Bones gave him was achingly gentle, as if to make up for the worry and fright Jim had gone through.

"Jim, I'm fine."

"You are not fine," Jim protested, pushing himself up on one elbow. "You think I didn't see your face when it was all going down? Neither of us are fine right now, Bones. I was so scared! Scared shitless! Right now we're just going to lie here, the two of us together, and sooner rather than later, we _are_ going to be fine. Right?"

Bones searched the wide blue eyes that looked down at him with deep, deep love. "Right, darlin’. We’re gonna’ be just fine.”

Jim nodded. "Sleep now, baby. A little sleep is what we both need." He held on to Bones tightly, sighed deeply, kissed him tenderly, thankfully, and they slept.


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

_**Note: This chapter is a Jim and Bones domestic bliss interlude. No angst here, folks.** _

 

**Oh, Brave New World**

**Chapter 5**

**"As long as we could be together, nothing ever ailed me,**  
**and I never met with the smallest inconvenience."**  
**Jane Austen,**  
**'Persuasion' 1818**

 

Jim closed his padd and leaned back in his supposedly perfect ergonomically designed desk chair. He blinked his eyes rapidly hoping to soothe the tiredness. He had forgotten his glasses this morning and he was paying the price for it now, Bones would first be annoyed, then worried, if he got one of his migraines from eye strain and overwork.

He looked at his chronometer. It was later then he thought, time to call it a day. Bones would probably be back at their apartment. The relief ships had brought volunteer doctors to help at the main base hospital and the newly set up walk-in clinics, so Bones, Geoffrey, Christine Chapel, and Tonia Barrows were working regular hours now, not the 12 and 14 hours shifts they had been on. The new shifts rotation had been set up so that the _Enterprise_ medical staff could even have days off. Jim was relieved. Bones was very tired, more tired than he'd ever seen him, and he needed to rest. Jim had promised Bones that he would schedule his time off to coincide with his.

His office door opened and Commodore Paris walked in. Jim stood, but she waved him back to his chair. "I stopped by to tell you that it's past time to go home, Captain. Also, don't come in tomorrow or the next day. We are, all of us, you, me, and all my staff, going to take two days off. We have been working non stop since the attack, and I don't know about you, but I'm exhausted. I'll leave an emergency contact comm number, but I'm screening the comms. Unless it's a dire emergency it will have to wait." She looked sternly at him. "Now then, young man, go home."

"Yes ma'am." Jim grinned. "I am tired, Admiral, and time off sounds great. Thank you."

"Excellent!" Admiral Paris said. "Heaven knows what I would say to your mother if you collapsed from exhaustion."

Jim laughed. "My mom is pretty much a workaholic too, Ma'am."

"Yes, but she's a mom first, before she's a workaholic. Lights, 10 percent," the Commodore said, "I'll walk out with you, Captain."

They parted at the entrance of the imposing Yorktown Fleet Headquarters, and Jim set off to the apartment at a brisk walk. It felt good to walk. He hadn't had time for his regular exercise program, running, weights, and hand to hand with either Spock, Sulu, or Chekov, and his body was feeling it. He would have to start up again. A starship Captain had to be at the top of his game, especially during perilous times. At 30 his body was still in top physical shape, lean, well muscled, strong and flexible, but soon it would require more effort on his part to stay that way. Bones kept a close eye on his diet and exercise regimen, as he did on his own, but they'd both been too busy these last three weeks. The apartment came in sight and he ran up the stairs to their door. "Bones, are you here?"

Bones came out of the bedroom, freshly showered, his hair still damp. "Jim!" He smiled, the dimples Jim loved flashing. "I didn't expect you until later." He reached for Jim and planted a damp kiss on him.

Jim leaned into his solid frame."You smell good, Bonsey." He sighed happily. "I have the next two days off. We can sleep in late or stay in bed all day if we want to. The Commodore closed our offices. She said we're all exhausted and needed time off."

"Well now, I knew I liked that woman," Bones drawled. "And you are exhausted, darlin'." He gave Jim a lingering soft kiss. "Why don't you get in the shower and I'll fix us some supper. A cheese, ham, and mushroom omelette sound good to you?"

"Sounds perfect. Thank you, baby. After dinner we can relax with a new holomovie. The array is back up. I got the report this morning." Jim got out his oldest and softest sleep pants and t-shirt and went in to shower. When he came out, good smells were coming from the kitchen and Bones was at the stove. Jim came up behind him and put his arms around him and gently kissed the still slightly pink raised area on his neck, left from his hostage situation.

Bones patted the tight arms around him. "'M’ alright, Jim."

Jim nodded against his head, gave him one last lingering kiss, got out the good bottle of wine his mom had left them, and poured two juice glasses worth of the white wine. He gave Bones his and they clinked glasses. "To two days off," Jim said contently.

"Amen to that!" Bones replied. "Sit down, darlin', the omelette's ready. I also made a small salad for us, you need some vegetables in you," he told Jim, looking at his pale face. "You're looking kind of peaky," he added putting the omelette on his plate.

Jim picked up his fork and snorted at him. "I'll have you know, Bones McCoy, that I look awesome; I always look awesome." He took a bite of the fluffy omelette. "Delicious," he mumbled, his mouth full.

"If only your big head matched the rest of your body," Bones chuckled, but took the sting from the jibe by leaning in to give Jim a kiss on the nose. "Oh, I forgot to tell you, I got a com from Sulu. We're invited to dinner tomorrow night. It's Ben's birthday...they're having a Bar-B-Que to celebrate. No gifts, Sulu said, but I thought the two of us could take a couple of pies to the party."

"Sounds good. We'll bake them together. I like to bake, it'll be fun." Jim said, eating happily. "What do you think? Apple pie? Everyone loves apple pie."

"Apple pie it is. Well use my mama's recipe, best apple pie at the county fair, and she has the blue ribbons to prove it." His dimples flashed again. Leonard loved to bake. It satisfied something deep inside him.

Jim made a little noise in his throat at the sight of those dimples and pulled him closer. As always Bones' lips opened to him willingly. Bones tasted like wine and Jim's tongue slid into the doctor's mouth, kissing him languidly. The kiss lasted and lasted until Jim pulled away and took Bones' face between his hands. He pressed their foreheads together gently. "Oh, Bones. I love you so much," he said softly, smiling radiantly at him.

He saw the hazel eyes flutter shut in reaction and Bones swallowed hard. "Jim," Bones said, his voice husky, moved by Jim's words, words that never failed to thrill him. "You’re everything to me, darlin’. You make me so happy. Before you, I thought I'd never be happy again."

Jim brushed the strands of dark hair off of Bones' forehead. He saw that Len's eyes were filled with love, the tiny green flecks in the sea of greenish brown glowed with it. He smiled at Jim, that sweet smile reserved just for him, the smile that no one else ever got to see. Jim felt his cock hardening as he pressed his fingers to the back of Bones' neck and caressed the short thick hair there. He heard Bones' breathing speed up and felt his own heartbeat quicken in response. "Let's go to bed, Bones. Let's leave the cleaning up until morning and let's go to bed."

Bones nodded, pulling Jim up and they headed to the bedroom. They stripped and hurriedly pulled back the comforter. Jim crawled on top of Bones and pressed himself against him like he could melt right into him. His body, restless with desire, rocked against Bones and he tucked his face into his neck. Bones responded by pulling him tighter against him.

“I missed you today,” he whispered into Bones' neck, his hands caressing every part of Bones' body that he could touch. "Missed my hot, grumpy doctor."

“Missed you too, darlin’,” Bones whispered back. "Always miss you."

But they were together now, naked, flesh on flesh, and Bones felt so good under him, his skin warm and smooth, his body pliant, totally relaxed. Bones put his arms around Jim’s back and he thrust up against Jim's hard cock, the sudden delicious friction making Jim moan.

Jim gripped Bones’ shoulders tight, thrusting down. "God, Bones…,” he whispered, voice shaking, his passion soaring. It was always like this between them, their mutual passion instantly igniting. Wild words of love and need rolled off Jim's tongue and into his doctor's ears.

“Mmm," Bones murmured against the soft tender skin of Jim’s throat. He latched on, timing his sucking and laving to match the roll of his hips. Their two bodies rocked and undulated together as quiet whimpers filled the air.

Jim's orgasm hit first, his thrusts becoming more and more erratic, coming faster and faster. “Bones! Bones!” He made a strangled cry as he came in hot spurts on Bones' stomach, his vision whitening out for a moment.

Bones' lips released their hold on Jim’s shoulder and a moan escaped him. The sudden sensation of hot cum against his skin, along with the last shallow thrusts of Jim’s cock against him sent him over the edge, and his grip on Jim tightened even more as his orgasm crashed through him.

Slowly, they came back to themselves, Bones' death grip on Jim loosened enough for him to roll to his side with not an inch separating them. Jim found Bones' hand and laced their fingers tightly, the two Academy graduation rings on their fingers  clinking together. He gave Bones a lingering kiss, pouring every ounce of his love into it. He reached over the side of the bed and grabbed his black t-shirt and used it to clean them both, then pulled Bones towards him again. They lay there face to face, arms and legs tangled together.

Bones sighed, a deeply contented sound. "It's a sin to love someone as much as I love you, Jim." He murmured, as he stroked Jim's thick, soft hair. "But I cain't help it, darlin'; always have, always will."

Jim swallowed hard. "I love you too, Bones. I love you more than those stars out there. Mom told me we were very lucky to love each other like we do, and it's true, we are very lucky." Jim leaned over him and pressed a tender kiss to Leonard's temple. "Goodnight, Bonsey," he murmured softly, his bright eyes already closing. He was half asleep already, warm and sated, held tightly in the strong arms where there was always comfort, peace, and security for him.

"Goodnight, Jimmy," Bones whispered.

They slept very late the next morning, woke up entwined around each other as usual, and again they came together to make tender, passionate love. Jim dug his fingernails into Bones' shoulders as he thrust inside him, reveling in his hot tightness and in the luxury that they had all the time in the world. He bent and kissed the back of Bones' neck, then ran his hands over the hard planes of the taut muscles and the smooth skin of his back as they moved together slowly, the only sounds being their heavy breathing, moans, and gasping breaths. Afterward they lay spent and blissful, enjoying the luxury of this unhurried time together.

"We have time for one more round before getting up to shower." Jim told him a bit later, spread out gloriously naked and wanton on the bed.

"You're insatiable, you know that?" Bones grumbled, looking at him with lust in his hazel eyes.

Jim grinned at the hot mess that was his doctor. "You love it...and me."

"Yeah, I do. Come here, you." Leonard pulled him close and kissed him passionately.

Ravenously hungry after their lovemaking, they got up, showered, changed the sheets, had a very late leisurely brunch and then Bones, smiling broadly and making a show of it, got out his padd for his mothers' apple pie recipe which he kept in an encrypted file. Jim pulled out the ingredients as Bones read them off.

"Flour, sugar, cinnamon, nutmeg, salt, butter, apples, two 9" pie pans, we're ready, Bones." Jim was fairly vibrating with happiness and excitement. He loved to bake with Bones. Delicious things were always the result.

"There's one more thing," Bones said, pulling out a child's size pie pan. "Got this pie tin so Demora could have her own little pie. Do you think she'll like it?"

Jim's blue eyes glowed with tenderness as he leaned in to give Bones a kiss, soft and sweet. "Are you kidding? She'll love it!"

They worked together happily making the pies, Jim humming his contentment, as he followed Bones detailed instructions. When the pies were in the oven and the small kitchen was redolent with wonderful smells, they sat down for a break with coffee and chocolate chip cookies that Winona had made and put in the freezer for them.

"Your mom's cookies are as good as my mom's, Jim. Never thought I'd taste any as good as hers."

Jim nodded, mouth full, a blissful look on his face from the chocolate rush. The oven timer pinged and Bones got up with Jim at his heels. He opened the oven door and took out the two large pies and the small one.

"Ohhhh," Jim breathed, "they're beautiful!"

"They are, aren't they," Bones said, looking pleased. "We'll let them cool, pack them up and present them to Ben at the party."

They cleaned up the kitchen and got dressed, jeans, t-shirts and their almost matching jackets. Bones put the pies in the carry-all, and they walked to the Sulu's house. The beauty of the night sky was plainly visible through Yorktown's transparent dome. The base kept their ambient lights very low so as to not dim the glory that surrounded them. It was an artificial construct, space was always dark, but the base ran on the Terran Sol 24 hours schedule, so during the "day" there was artificial sunlight for the health and benefit of the Yorktown population and during the "night" the lights on the base were dimmed. They crossed the plaza and one of the night patrol security officers greeted them. "Good evening Captain Kirk, Dr. McCoy."

"Evening, Lieutenant James." By now, Jim knew all the Starfleet personnel serving under the Commodore. "Everything quiet?"

"Yes, Sir. Going to the Sulu's birthday party?"

"We are." Leonard answered, surprised. "How did you know about the party?"

"Lt. Sulu came by earlier. He'd forgotten to buy something for the party and told me about it. Have a good time, Sirs,” he said nodding, and continuing on his patrol.

"This place is a hotbed of gossip," Bones grumbled. "You can't even sneeze without someone knowin' about it."

"Just like the ship. Remember all the gossip about us? All the speculation? Were we or weren't we, had we or hadn’t we?" Jim chuckled, remembering. He and Bones had been very discreet about their relationship and for a long time no one on the ship had known they were together and had been for a long time.

Leonard smiled in spite of himself. Christine had won the on-going betting pool the crew had set up about them; she'd won a hefty amount of credits if he remembered correctly.

They reached the Sulu residence with its distinctive red door. Ben had painted it red to distinguish it from the rest of the identical married officers' houses all up and down the avenue. Jim pushed the door alert button. They heard a shrill little voice shriek on the other side. "Daddy! It's Uncle Jim and Uncle Doctor."

"Well, let them in, Demora," Hikaru's smooth voice was loud and clear through the door. "My hands are wet, and Da is outside."

The door opened and Jim was almost thrown backward with the force of the hug to his knees by the excited little girl. "Uncle Jim!" She grinned up at him in delight.

Jim bent to pick her up. "Oooof," he grunted. "You're getting heavy, De, have you gained weight?" He looked into the grinning little face. He hefted her in his arms. "I believe you have," he mused, "I don't know if I'm going to be strong enough to carry you pretty soon. Uncle Doctor will have to weigh you to be sure."

She put her arms tight around his neck and turned an anxious little face to Bones. "But Uncle Jim is strong, right, Uncle Doctor? Even if I'm bigger he can still carry me?"

Bones frowned at Jim. "Uncle Jim is very strong, Sweet Pea, of course he'll be able to carry you, even when you get much bigger."

Jim laughed. "I was kidding, De. It'll be a long, long time before you're too big to be carried." He set her down, and she took his hand and pulled him through the door. Hikaru came in from the kitchen, wiping his hands. "Jim, Leonard, come in. Ben's outside lighting the fire. He insists on doing it the old fashioned way, a real fire in a real Bar-B-Que cooker," he smiled affectionately, shaking his head. "Geoff, Christine, Janice and Chekov are with him, 'helping' him," he said, making air quotes  with his fingers.

Jim looked around. The house was spacious, if a bit generic, all family base housing being much the same, but the Sulu's had made it their own. It was warm and cozy with comfortable seating scattered around the living area, and filled with personal mementos, framed art from many worlds, holos of family members and Demora's toys.  

Bones handed over the carryall. "Here, dessert."

"Thanks, Leonard." He sniffed. "Apple pie, my favorite."

Jim and Bones exchanged knowing smiles.

The door rang again, and Demora answered it to admit Spock, Uhura, Scotty and Jaylah. Uhura carried a big birthday cake, Scotty and Jaylah carried a variety of drinks.

"Come in, everybody, make yourselves at home. More drinks are on the sideboard, help yourselves. I have to go finish a few things in the kitchen."

The crew mingled and chatted, nibbling at the appetizers Sulu brought in. The excited Demora went from person to person chatting with everyone. Jim noticed that Bones eyes followed her as she went around the room.

"That child never meets a stranger, she reminds me a lot of Joanna." Jim said, grasping one of Bones' hands and lacing their fingers together.

Bones beamed at him. "I thought exactly the same thing," he said. "But then I thought maybe it was all in my head, missing my baby girl."

"Nope," Jim said. "I see it too, her personality is very much like Jo Jo's." He lowered his voice. "Bones, have you noticed that Uhura's only drinking water and soda again?"

"Yeah, I have." Bones caught her eye across the room and smiled innocently at her. "She'll have our guts for garters if she realizes we're talking about her," Bones whispered, turning his back to her.

Jim's eyes flickered over Bones' shoulder and his blue eyes widened, a trapped deer in the headlights look in them.

"She's coming this way, ain't she?" Bones whispered. His southern accent always thickened when he was nervous.

"Fly casual," Jim said out of the corner of his mouth, quoting his favorite ancient holovid.

Bones turned and grinned like a crazy person at Uhura. "Hi, Nyota, how are you? And Spock. How is he? How is work? Is your apartment big enough? Do you like it?" Jim kicked him lightly and Bones shut his mouth.

Uhura narrowed her eyes as she looked at Leonard. "What's wrong with you, Leonard? You're babbling."

"Too much caffeine, Nyota," Jim answered hurriedly. "I told him not to drink that last cup, but he wouldn't listen to me."

Bones nodded frantically. "Yep, too much caffeine, that's what happened, way too much."

Uhura looked at him suspiciously, but before she could say anything, Geoff, Chekov, Janice and Chapel came in followed by Ben carrying the grilled meat and vegetables. His genial handsome face beamed as he accepted happy birthday wishes from everyone. "Grab a plate and dig in everyone, serve yourselves, and there's plenty more. Spock, I hope you like the vegetables and vegetarian beans."

"Everything looks quite appetizing, Ben." Spock picked up a plate and served himself. The rest followed his lead and soon everyone was happily eating, drinking, laughing and talking. Leonard cut the pies so everyone would have a piece and Demora clutched her tiny pie in delight. Sulu dimmed the lights, Spock lit the candles, and they all sang a raucous happy birthday to the grinning Ben. He cut the birthday cake Uhura had brought and passed the pieces around to everyone.

"Och, 'tis a lovely cake," Scotty said between bites, closing his eyes in bliss.

"I have not eaten this type of food before Montgomery Scottee," Jaylah, said, chewing thoughtfully. "It is very good. I think that I will have another piece, Ben."

A smiling Jim stood a little apart and watched them all, his Bones, his crew, his friends. Bones, noticing, came over to him and drew him close to his side. He had long ago given up on the notion of no public displays of affection. If they weren't on duty, Leonard indulged himself now and then. "This is nice, isn't darlin'," he said, following Jim's line of sight and reading his thoughts without effort. Jim always put others first, his crew was everything to him. He was strong and tough, yet always gentle, kind, and caring with all of them. 

"It's very nice." Jim drew in a deep breath of contentment, relaxing against the warmth that was his Bones. "It's good for all of us to be together like this, it's healing for us." He turned his head and looked into the the hazel eyes he loved so much. "But what's best for me, Bones, is to be here with you, always to be with you."

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, Brave New World**

**"Love will find a way through paths where wolves fear to prey."**

**Lord Byron**

Summoned to Commodore Paris' office at the end of his workday, Jim walked into her office, enjoying as always, the informality of her work table instead of a desk. Commodore Paris was by way of becoming a friend. She was warm, compassionate and not rule bound. Her command style reminded Jim of Admiral Chris Pike, who had commanded Jim with a firm, yet gentle hand. His death had been an immeasurable loss and was still deeply felt by Jim and by all those who had known, admired, and respected him. The Commodore smiled when he came through the door.

"Good evening, Admiral."

"Captain...Jim. Good evening. Take a seat," she said. She reached into a drawer, pulled out a bottle, two small glasses and poured them each a drink. "Just for very special occasions," she said sipping the fine bourbon. Jim smelled his and sipped appreciatively.

"You wanted to see me, Admiral?"

"Yes." She looked thoughtfully at him. "Jim, the day after tomorrow I'd like for you to take one of the larger Security Patrol ships to Altamid. The ships are armed with two photon torpedoes and a phaser array. I want you to level Krall's prison camp. Before you do, though, I want you, and whatever crew you take with you, to go over the camp with a fine tooth comb. If there are any Federation artifacts from the _Franklin_ , any ship logs, or records that Edison left at the camp, we need them. After that, incinerate it to ashes. It's a blight that needs to be destroyed. Send me the official list of your crew and I'll excuse them from duty."

Jim smiled a feral smile, utterly foreign to his handsome face, and raised his glass to her. "It will be my pleasure, Commodore." He quickly thought of who he wanted to take with him. "Admiral as of right now, I'd like to take Lieutenants Sulu, Uhura, and Hendroff, Ensign Chekov, Commander Spock, Lt. Commander Scott, and Dr. McCoy." _I'll include Jaylah too_ , he thought. _She'll want to go and I promised her._

The Commodore nodded. "I thought it would be those few, Jim, but If you want to add anyone else, just let me know tomorrow. Afterward, I'll announce it to everyone on the base. This will bring closure to a good many lives. The Security shuttle will be ready for you. Take as long as you need to do the job thoroughly, Captain, I don't want a trace of that camp left standing."

"Aye, Ma'am. Thank you." Jim stood, put the glass on her table, saluted and wished her a good night.

Walking back to the apartment his thoughts were on Altamid. The Admiral's orders had brought back the horror of what had happened to Balthazar Edison, his _Franklin_ crew and his ultimate death. The destruction of _Enterprise_ and the death of so many of his crew was like an open wound for Jim. It had been a deeply traumatizing event for all of them. Survivor's guilt, grief, rage, depression, helplessness, all of these emotions had manifested themselves in most of his remaining crew during this last month. Thankfully, because of mandatory counseling, most were doing better, but Jim was still worried about Uhura and Sulu, the two who had actually interacted with Krall. Sulu had told him of the horror of seeing Lt. Syl disintegrated before their eyes when Krall tried out the Abronath and how Uhura had stood up to Karall with her certainty that Jim would come to rescue them. Her faith and certainty in her Captain had really touched Jim.

Bones had been keeping a very close eye on Sulu and Uhura. He'd also talked with Spock and Ben Sulu about the possibility of any worsening symptoms, but so far they both seemed to be making good progress with their therapy. Jim, himself, had finished his sessions, but he knew that Bones was still being extra vigilant about his recovery. When the new ship was completed, Jim would have to undergo rigorous psychological tests and evaluation before the new ship was officially turned over to him.

Bones was never less than hyper vigilant about Jim's physical and mental health. After he’d dragged Jim back from the dead, the doctor swore that he'd never again take anything about Jim's health and well being for granted.

Jim climbed their apartment stairs and keyed in the security code. He wanted nothing more then to strip off his uniform, take a hot shower, eat dinner and relax with his Bones. He hoped that Bones was home already and they could have a quiet evening. Jim had deliberately left all his paperwork at the office. "Bones, are you home?" he called out. "Where are you, baby?"

"I'm in here, Jim." Bones said from the kitchen. "I brought home a pizza from that place you like, where everything is home made. Also brought salad, garlic bread and tiramisu for dessert."

"Bones McCoy! You are a god among men," Jim told him, bringing him in close for a peck on the cheek.

"Humph," McCoy snorted. "Cupboard love is what this is! Come here, you. All this work on my part deserves a better kiss then that." He tugged Jim back to his chest and kissed him slow and languidly. Bones smirked when he saw the glazed look in Jim's blue eyes as he let him go. "There, that's better."

"Hell, yes," Jim said, panting softly. "More please."

"Nope...food's on the table already, but maybe later," Bones said, raising a teasing eyebrow. "Damn it, Jim, go shower, you smell like padd metal. You're spending way too many hours in that office."

"You can say that again, and to think I might have taken that Vice Admiral promotion." Jim shuddered dramatically. "Be right out, Bonsey."

They sat down to eat, Jim uttering a small grunt of contentment as he bit into the delicious pizza, and Jim told Bones about the Commodore's orders. "Bones, I know you've been keeping a close eye on their PTSD recovery, so do you think Uhura and Sulu are okay to be included in the destruction team? And what do you think about the rest of my choices for the team?"

"I think so, Jim. They're both recovering well and pretty quickly. They’re two very strong individuals. However, I think you need to ask them instead of making it an order. The others should be fine to go. It'll be good for all of us and I'll be there to keep an eye on everyone."

Jim sighed. "I know you will, Bones, I just worry about them."

Bones looked keenly at Jim. "How about you, darlin'? You feel up to this? Commodore's orders not withstanding, I won't hesitate to step in if you're not up to it yet. You've been through a hell of a lot too, the death of so many of your crew, the loss of your ship."

"I think I'm ready, Bones. It won't be easy on any of us, but it'll be good to get rid of that atrocity. I can see why Commodore Paris wants to tie up that loose end. I'll send a comm to the crew tomorrow and ask if they want to go."

They cleaned up the kitchen then relaxed on the sofa before bed. Jim was reading one of his favorite books, "Master and Commander," and Bones was reading the latest SFM research on PTSD with Jim's head on his lap.

Once in bed, they fell asleep almost immediately, Jim wrapped around Bones like a limpet. In the beginning of their relationship, it had been hard for Leonard to fall asleep with his entwined human octopus, but now it was hard for him to fall asleep without Jim wrapped around him.

McCoy woke up suddenly, his whole body shaken by the force of Jim's sobbing. "Jim," Bones slurred, more asleep than awake. He sat up groggily. "Jim, Jim darlin'. Wake up, Jimmy." He shook Jim gently, but the ragged sobbing continued. Jim sounded utterly heartbroken. "Oh, Jim...Jim, sweetheart, don't cry," Bones shook him again a little harder, dismayed at the grief Jim must be feeling in his nightmare, "I'm here, Jim! Wake up now!" He raised his voice.

Jim's blue eyes flew open; their vivid hue tear-drenched, drowned in grief. Recognition dawned slowly in his eyes. "Bones...Bones! Oh God! Oh my God!" Jim shuddered. "You're here. Bones, you're really here!" He flung himself into Bones' arms, shuddering and gulping trying to suppress his desperate sobs.

"Shhh, shhhh, Jim, it's okay, darlin' I'm here. I'm right here." He shifted in the bed to hold Jim closer. "Nightmare?" Bones asked, tenderly thumbing the tears away.

Jim nodded frantically, his arms tightening around Bones. He had dreamt they were all back on Altamid after the ship's crash. He couldn't find Bones, no matter how much he searched, how hard he looked, Bones was gone. In his nightmare, Spock came to him and told Jim that Bones was dead, killed in the crash. Jim would never see those beautiful hazel eyes again, never again see the man he loved so deeply. In the throes of his nightmare, Jim had totally broken down, devastated, stricken, wanting to follow his Bones into the darkness. That's when Bones had woken him up. Jim shivered, trying to brush away the last lingering horror of the nightmare.

Bones made to move away, but Jim clutched him tighter. "I'm just gonna' get you some water, sweetheart, I'll be right back. Just goin' in the kitchen, Jimmy."

Jim nodded and tried to pull himself together, but he felt cold, icy cold and panicky until Bones came back with the water. Jim gulped it down quickly and clutched Bones tightly, snuggling back against him.

'Wanna' talk 'bout it?" Bones asked, gently running warm fingers through Jim's hair.

Jim shook his head frantically. No! Putting words to his deepest fear, his terror of ever losing Bones, wouldn't help him go back to sleep. "No, Bones," he rasped out. "I'm okay now. It's because we're going back to Altamid. I'm sure that's what caused the nightmare. Let's just go back to sleep, okay?"

"Alright, darlin'. Come here," Bones drew him tight against him. Jim sighed deeply, already feeling sleepy again, sheltered and safe in the warm strong arms that held him.

"Bones," he slurred, "promise me that tomorrow you'll stay close to me the whole time, 'kay?"

"I promise, Jim. I'll be right next to you the whole time."

"Good...Bonsey...love you so much."

  
The next morning, Leonard closely assessed the clear blue eyes, Jim's good appetite, and was satisfied. Jim kissed Bones goodbye, hugged him extra hard, and firmly pushed his nightmare to the back of his mind. It had been years since he'd had one that bad. Work was a welcomed distraction, so back in his office with a busy day ahead of him, he sent his crew the Altamid mission comm first thing, then did some work while waiting for their responses. Their answers trickled in one by one; everyone wanted to go to Altamid with him. He sent them the time and place to meet in the morning and got back to his work.

Relief efforts were going very well. The relief ships came and went bringing much needed supplies, medical help, and manpower, then left again. It was Jim's job to keep track of all of Yorktown needs and match the needs with the relief ships' supplies and manpower. All the relief efforts had finally brought a semblance of normalcy back to Yorktown. Almost a month after the attacks, both Yorktown Starfleet personnel and civilians were resuming normal life. Most businesses had reopened and clean-up crews had largely finished hauling all the debris away. The only thing still to be removed was the _Franklin_. None of the relief ships' engineers had wanted to tackle it...they kept saying their ships weren't big enough. It would take a tractor beam from a very large ship, Constitution or Excelsior class, to move the _Franklin_ to another location. Starfleet wanted it saved for historical purposes, so the ship would stay where it was for the time being.

Jim had almost finished his work day when Bones commed that they were meeting Geoffrey, Christine and Tonia Barrows for dinner. He thought an evening out with friends would be a good distraction for both of them prior to the mission.

They met at Nick's, the excellent Italian restaurant on the main plaza, and the evening was relaxing and fun; everyone enjoyed themselves. Best of all, that night there were no nightmares for Jim. There was, however, an intense and passionate round of lovemaking that further relaxed them both.

The following morning, Jim and Leonard met the crew at the Yorktown orbital dock and the dock transport shuttle took them on board. Today, Scotty would act as copilot, so Spock and Uhura could sit together. Chekov and Jaylah would man weapons' systems when the time came to destroy the prison camp. Jaylah had asked Jim if she could assist Chekov and he'd given her permission to do so. After the attack and the retrieval of the dead, Jim had asked Jaylah if she wanted her father's remains removed to Yorktown, but she'd told him she didn't even know what Krall's men had done with his body. When her mother had died, she'd cremated her body and scattered her ashes around her "house" on Altamid.

Jim shared that Commodore Paris had requested they go through the prison camp and retrieve any personal effects they found, or anything that might be of historical significance.

"Captain, is that really necessary?" Spock asked, his voice laced with disapproval, his hand firm around Uhura's.

"I believe so, Spock. We've pretty much found everything that belonged to the crew on the _Enterprise_ , but no one has set foot in that prison camp since the rescue of the prisoners. Some of them were there a long time, it's possible that some personal things were left behind."

Bones turned to Spock. "Personal mementos are very important to most folks after a death, a catastrophe, or a tragedy, Spock. Think how much you value what Ambassador Selek left you after his death."

Spock looked at him thoughtfully. "I had not thought of it in that way, Leonard. You are correct." Uhura gives him a soft smile and fingered the necklace around her slim throat, the one that had belonged to Spock's mother and that now was hers. Spock's mother had worn the necklace every day and had given it to Spock. After his mother’s death, its value to him had increased a hundred fold, yet he had still given it to her.

Jim carefully checked his coordinates not wanting to fly over the _Enterprise_. None of them needed to see their fallen ship right now. "Sir, there's the Altamid prison camp below," Scotty told him.

"Let's land adjacent to the prison, Scotty," Jim ordered. "Everyone keep your phasers to the ready. The planet is supposed to be deserted except for the indigenous population, who Jaylah has assured me, never comes close to the prison camp." He looked over to her and she nodded, "but let's not take any chances."

Bones passed out masks and gloves. "Put these on if you have any doubts about the air quality or handling anything left there; don't touch anything you're not sure off."

They exited the ship and made their way to the prison camp. It was fenced like a stockade, difficult to get in and out of, but the large doors were still open and they stepped inside the compound.

"Everyone pair up," Jim said. "Hendroff, you're with Chekov, you two check the North side of the prison; Scotty and Jaylah, the South side; Spock and Uhura, the East side; Sulu, you're with Bones and me; we'll check the West side. We'll rendezvous here in one hour. Whoever gets the sleeping quarters be sure to look under the beds and pallets. Whoever gets the mess and kitchen check all the cupboards, pots and pans. There are probably hiding places; most prison camps have them." He looked soberly at his crew. "Alright every one, let's head out; it's one hour, mark."

They scattered. Sulu, Jim, and Bones headed for the West side. That area appeared to be the offices, the area filled with desks littered with old disposable padds, tattered remains of clothing draped over chairs, dried, rotted food still on the desks, and just plain junk. The padds were mostly useless, their batteries depleted. Bones wrinkled his nose in disgust at the mess. "Don't touch anything without your gloves."

Jim opened drawers and found weapons. He retrieved them and placed them in his carry all. Sulu found two padds still working and stored them. It would be interesting for the techs to check what was in them. The rest of the stuff they left. They went on to the next room, but found nothing; Jim hoped the others would have better luck finding some prisoners' personal effects to return to them. There was nothing else of importance so they went to the rendezvous point to wait for the others.

Uhura and Spock didn't find anything either, but Hendroff and Chekov searching the sleeping area, found several personal things. However, with no identification, it would be difficult to find out who they belonged to. Scotty and Jaylah found the camp guards' locker area and had retrieved some chronometers, comms, knives, hand phasers and chains. Everything had been collected in their carryalls.

"It seems strange we've found so little," Jim said. "Somehow, I don't think the guards lived here, there must be another place where they slept and lived." He sighed. "That's a search that'll have to wait for another day." He looked keenly at his crew. "Everyone doing okay? Uhura, Sulu, Jaylah?"

They all nodded. "I think we're okay, Captain. It's helped that there's so little left here. It all seems very impersonal now," Uhura said softly.

Bones nodded. "I agree," he said. "The less personal stuff we find, the easier it is for us." He looked over to Jim, staying close by him, noting that he seemed fine. Jim gave him a small reassuring smile.

"Okay then, we're finished, let's get back to the ship,"Jim said. "Bones and I brought food and water for everyone; we can eat and rest, take our time. The Commodore gave all day to do this."

They ate in a shady area close to the ship, Jim sitting very close to Bones. It was peaceful and pleasant, but it was a silent meal, no one seemed inclined to talk.

Jim began to gather up the remains of their lunch. "Okay, everyone back inside the ship, let's do this. Chekov, you man the photon torpedoes, Jaylah, you man the phaser array. I'll hover directly above the prison camp so you'll both have clean shots."

"I've sent you and the lass the targeting coordinates, Mr. Chekov," Scotty told them, once they were in the air again. "Get ready."

Using his formidable piloting skills, Jim brought the ship directly over the prison camp and kept it still. "On my mark, Chekov. Photon torpedoes first, then the phaser array to reduce everything to ashes. Ready; three, two, one. Mark!"

Chekov fired the two photon torpedoes and everyone looked out to see the destruction of the camp. The buildings collapsed, the dust, smoke and rubble settling to the ground in a surreal slow motion. Jim looked down at the ruins, his face impassive. "Jaylah, get ready."

She moved over to the phaser array buttons. "I am ready, James Tee," she told him.

"You need help, lass?" Scotty asked.

"No, Montgomery Scottee, I wish to do this alone."

Jim's eyes met her's. "On my mark, Jaylah...nothing left, okay?" She nodded.

"Three, two, one. Mark!"

Jaylah pushed the phaser buttons with a sure and steady hand, moving the phasers back and forth across the compound's remaining rubble. They watched in silence as the debris disintegrated and turned to grey ash.

Finally, Uhura sighed. "Can we go home now, Captain?" she asked, clutching Spock's hand tightly.

"Yeah, Nyota. We can go home now." Jim turned the ship around and in silence and without a backward glance, they headed back to Yorktown.

That night, Jim gripped Bones t-shirt with desperate fingers. With gasps, and hot breaths between them, Jim’s hands pulled Bones by the neck to get him closer, closer, closer. He tugged and pulled until Bones' t-shirt ripped. Jim didn’t care; he twisted his fingers in the fabric and yanked hard at it, their momentum carrying them in a pile of arms, elbows and knees to the bed. Jim landed on top of Bones, ferocious in his wanting, frantic in his passion; desperate for more, more, more Bones, grunting, rubbing against him. Jim's fingers curled tight around Leonard's wrists and he pushed them down flat against the mattress. He looked down into the hazel eyes he loved more than his life, and bit at Bones' lips, at his throat, then sucked on the soft flesh of his ear, breathing over the heated skin. Bones answered in kind; he writhed under Jim, bit against his neck, his shoulder, his lips, then he put his legs around him. "Jim...Jim," Bones panted against his throat. Jim captured Leonard’s bottom lip between his teeth, running his tongue over it.

Jim groaned loudly and entered him, the hot tightness of Bones driving his thrusts deeper, harder. "You feel so good, baby...so perfect," Jim moaned, as they rocked against each other. They found their rhythm and lost themselves in the sweet oblivion of sex. Jim set a brutal pace, pulling almost all the way out before slamming back in, speeding up and slowing down, until their orgasms ripped right through them. Afterward, spent and exhausted, Bones rolled on his side and ran his fingers through Jim’s sweaty hair, then gently drew soothing circles across Jim’s chest and felt him sigh against his hand. "Alright, darlin'?"

Jim turned to him, his blue eyes dilated, filled with love. "Yes," he whispered. "I'm good; better than good. That was amazing. I didn't hurt you, did I, love?"

Leonard snorted. "Of course not. You'd never hurt me. Getting a little rough is good sometimes; we both needed that tonight, sweetheart and I'm good." He sighed. "Glad Altamid's behind us now, though."

"I'm glad too. Thank you, for staying by me the whole time." Jim said, and drew in a deep breath, burying his face in the juncture of Bones' neck and shoulder. They lay together quiet and peaceful. "Love you, Bones, love you so much," Jim whispered sleepily and snuggled closer, breathing deeply of the clean scent of Bones, totally relaxing.

Bones brushed the soft hair back from Jim's forehead and pressed a lingering kiss to the corner of his mouth. “Love you more, darlin’."

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

.


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh, Brave New World**

**Chapter 7**

**"So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye  
I leave and heave a sigh and say goodbye  
I'm glad to go, I cannot tell a lie  
I flit, I float, I fleetly flee, I fly  
The sun has gone to bed and so must I  
So long, farewell, auf wiedersehen, goodbye  
Goodbye, goodbye, goodbye."**

**Oscar Hammerstein II**  
**Richard Rodgers**

 

Jim, Leonard, Janice and Uhura, sipped their sweet tea, smiling at each other across the table. Trust Bones to find a place that served sweet tea, even on a star base that was literally at the back of the beyond. The small cafe was out of the way of the main plaza, since this was both a stealth mission and a working lunch. It was important that no one, except the four of them, know what was going to happen. Uhura said Spock couldn't keep a secret to save his life...if anyone asked him anything, he'd answer truthfully. Janice said neither could Chekov, and as for Scotty, he would blab endlessly if he got drunk. Ben and Hikaru were okay though. They might share this with them or with M'Benga, Chapel and Barrows when it became necessary.

Jim had found out that one of the relief ships was coming to the base, then returning to Earth. He and Bones talked it over, then Jim spoke to Commodore Paris about Jaylah returning to Earth to enroll at the Academy a semester earlier than they had first thought possible. The new _Enterprise_ would not be ready to fly for another six to seven months, and Jaylah would miss two quarters if they waited until then to take her back to Earth. The Commodore agreed it was a waste of time for her to stay in Yorktown that long. She, Jim, and Scotty had called Jaylah in and discussed it at length. At first, she had been hesitant to leave the security of the base so soon after the Krall aftermath, but eventually she agreed it made no sense to stay on doing odd jobs when her time could be better spent at the Academy advancing in her studies.

The Commodore then made contact with the _Norfolk_ Captain; he'd readily agreed to take Jaylah on board and back to Earth on their return trip. Jim and Scotty assured Jaylah the crew would keep in close contact with her by con, and that a suitable roommate as well as a mentor to ease her way would be assigned to her. Jaylah, like Jim and Bones, would be an older student at the Academy, but they both assured her she would find this advantageous in the long run. Being older and more mature would made it easier to request extra classes or assignments so she could graduate in less then four years. Jim assured her it could be done; he and Bones had done it, and life experiences counted for a lot at the Academy. Bones also reassured her; she was extremely intelligent, super-resourceful and tough as nails. She would do great at the Academy.

Today the four were meeting to plan a big going away party for Jaylah. The Commodore had given them permission to use the SF complex large conference room and its outdoor patio for the party. It was big enough to hold all the remaining _Enterprise_ crew and anyone else they wanted to invite. The Jaylah Surprise Party committee would have the event catered; both food and drinks, they would also decorate the conference area nicely. Janice had some good decorating ideas in mind. As for music, a local DJ had been chosen whose music selections tended toward the classics which Jaylah enjoyed now, classics like The Beastie Boys.

As they discussed the party, Janice told them that another issue had come up. Jaylah didn't have any clothes suitable for campus life. What little she owned was more "warrior" style than anything else. She felt that would not go over well at the Academy. Janice and Uhura had gotten together to make a list of the minimum amount of clothing Jayla would need.

"I told my mom that we were going to give Jaylah a going away party," Jim told them. "Mom said she'd need warmer clothes in San Fran so she told me to count her in on the party expenses, to put her down for the cost of two pairs of blue jeans, two warm t-shirts, a sweater and several pairs of warm socks. I'm supposed to have it all gift wrapped from her. Mom liked Jaylah a lot when they met while her ship was here."

Janice and Uhura beamed. "That's very generous of Commander Kirk, Captain," Janice said. "If we present these things to Jaylah as part of her going away gift, she won't feel insulted. I'll explain that it's customary to give gifts to the person who's leaving. She's fiercely independent, but the few odd jobs she's been able to get haven't generated many credits. It's a good thing her transportation to Earth is free."

"She'll also need a good, warm jacket, a satchel or back pack and some sort of suitcase or a couple of duffles for her belongings. I suggest we get them with the Starfleet logo. Jim and I thought we'd give her those things as our gifts," Leonard told them.

"We can ask Ben and Hikaru to get her a couple of pairs of shoes too. SF will give her the boots, but she'll also need some extra comfortable shoes. I also thought Pável and Scotty could go in together to buy her a personal comm, she'd feel better if she has access to us any time she wants and won't have to rely on Fleet allocated comm time."

"That sounds good," Uhura said. "Christine, Janice, Geoffrey, Tonia and I will pool our credits to buy her some more clothes; underwear, one nice outfit with dress shoes for formal Fleet events, plus a few sleep things. Between the five of us, as well as your mom, Jim, we should be able to outfit her."

"I told Commodore Paris what we were planning," Jim's blue eyes glowed with pleasure, "she said that she wanted to buy Jaylah a personal padd to take with her to do her school work. A really nice one."

"Oh wow! That's amazingly kind of her." Uhura said.

Jim nodded. "She's good people," he said. "She's been very kind to Jaylah. She's the one who arranged for the ride to Earth, let Jaylah stay in Fleet housing and she's also helped her find odd jobs that paid something. She reminds me a lot of Admiral Pike, how good he was to me."

Bones reached under the table to wrap a warm hand around Jim's own. The death of Chris Pike, the way he died, would always be a painful memory for Jim. "Not too many Admirals like that around, are there," Bones said. "We're just payin' it forward."

Jim beamed at him, his crystal blue eyes glowing, his love for Bones clearly showing.

Leonard cleared his throat. "We need to split up the work. Which evening for the party?"

"The Commodore said the ship will be here on the 18th. They'll stay two full days. It leaves on the 21st, so if we have the party on the 19th we can invite the Captain of the _Norfolk_  so he can meet Jaylah," Jim mused.

"Let's do that. Okay, now for food? Finger food or something more substantial? Drinks? Soft drinks, wine and beer I thought, we don't want to overdo it if the Commodore's going to be there and the _Norfolk_ Captain too," Janice said, making furious notes on her padd. "Informal, but still nice. We want it to be special for Jaylah. We are, after all, educated, civilized Star Fleet personnel," she smirked at them.

"You know, I bet this will be the only party she's ever been to and for sure the only one in her honor." Everyone was silent at they thought about Uhura's observation. "So it has to be extra nice." They nodded in complete agreement.

"Food ideas, anyone?" Janice asked.

"How about finger foods, fresh fruit and vegetable trays, along with a sweet dip for the fruit and a savory one for the veggies, some nice cheeses with assorted breads, and crackers." Bones thought some more. "Spicy wings, Petrokian sausages, Algerian sandwiches, Bajoran shrimp, Risian beans, assorted cookies and carrot cake for dessert."

The three looked at him in awe while Janice typed furiously listing the foods.

"What?" Leonard looked at them. "I like food, I like to cook."

"And he's good at it too," Jim beamed at him.

"Okay, I'll get with the caterers to get a price quote." Janice said, making another note.

"Don't stint, Janice. Whatever it costs we'll pass the hat around to cover it, or Bones and I will make up the difference. When I think of what we all owe Jaylah....." his voice trailed off.

Uhura smiled softly. "I think we all feel that way, Jim, she was amazing. Okay then, I'll take care of the decorations. When the day of the party arrives I'll get Geoffrey, Christine and Tonia to help in decorating the room."

"Jim and I will take care of the invitations." Bones said. Jim nodded in agreement.

Bones looked regretfully at his chronometer. "It's time for me to get back to work," Leonard announced, as they all thought of the things they still needed to do. "When are we meeting again?"

"End of the week?" Janice asked looking at the calendar. "Here again? It's out of the way, quiet. Working lunch?"

They all nodded, paid for their lunches, then took off in different directions for their respective duties.

Bones was in the kitchen cooking chicken with dumplings when Jim got home. Jim showered, changed out of his uniform, opened the refrigeration unit, got out a couple of beers and handed one to Bones along with a lingering kiss. "Anything I can do to help?"

"Yeah, darlin'. I bought some nice fresh vegetables...a food supply ship came in earlier today. Why don't you fix us a salad. Also got some nice crusty bread for the gravy."

"Will do." Jim got to work chopping. Bones heard him sigh. "Somethin' bothering you, Jim?"

"Not really, Bonsey. I'm just thinking about Jaylah leaving here, being at the Academy on her own. I'm kinda worried about that. It will be a huge adjustment." Jim turned worried blue eyes to him.

"She'll be all right, sweetheart. Just like we were. It'll be an adjustment for her for sure,  but we did it and two less likely people to succeed as students than us would be hard to find." Bones smiled, remembering that notorious shuttle ride when he'd first met Jim. What a mess they both had been!

"Yeah, that's true, but I got lucky," Jim said.

"Lucky?" Bones stopped what he was doing to look questioningly at Jim.

"Very lucky. I found you that first day. Luckiest day of my life," Jim told him, giving him a blinding smile. Then his face turned serious. "What would I have done without you, Bones?" He shivered at the thought. "Probably would've washed out after that first semester." Jim thought back to the time when he'd first realized how much he needed Bones, needed him to help curb his recklessness, needed him to remind him of his physical limits, needed him to keep him grounded, just needed him period.

Leonard stopped what he was doing and came over to Jim. He cupped his face in his hands looking into the sober blue eyes. "The question is, what would I have done without you? You took on an embittered, broke, drunken doctor and saved him. I wouldn't have survived the Academy without you, Jim," Leonard told him.

Jim hugged him tight. "I guess we saved each other, huh?"

"I guess we did," Leonard said, giving him a soft kiss. "And Jaylah will make some good friends there, maybe even a best friend. Eventually, someone will become essential to her, just like we became to each other."

They finished dinner, cleaned up, then sat at the table to make their Jaylah shopping list. They ordered everything on their list, paid for it all then went to bed. "I love you,” Bones whispered in Jim's ear, his hazel eyes closed, his arms tight around him. “I love you, Jim. I thank God every day that I was on that shuttle with you."

A few days later, the JPC met to report on their assigned tasks. Everything seemed to be mostly done, invitations had been sent with a large SURPRISE at the top, the food and refreshments had been ordered, the decorations were ready, all gifts had been bought, wrapped and hidden away. Ben and Hikaru were asked to help the planning committee and were delighted to accept. Hikaru told them that besides the shoes, they wanted to buy Jaylah nice bedding for the spartan Academy rooms. Everyone was delighted with the idea remembering the horrible, drab bedding in the dorm rooms. Janice reported that Jaylah would be receiving many more gifts, that several people had asked her for ideas. With everything taken care of, all they had to do now was figure out how to get Jaylah to the party. There was a gloomy silence around the table after they considered one idea after another and discarded all of them.

Jim bent his head in deep thought. Finally, he looked up at them. He had come to what he knew, would be an unpopular decision. "We'll have to bring in the big guns." Jim told them grimly. They all looked at him questioningly. "Scotty."

Everyone groaned. "Jim no," Bones protested. "Scotty'll let the cat out of the bag. You know he will."

“Don’t you dare,” Uhura told Jim, eyes narrowing. “Don’t you dare ask him. He'll ruin the surprise.”

"But Jaylah loves Scotty. If he tells her to go somewhere with him, she'll go." Jim looked around the table. "Can any of you think of another way to get her there?"

"Well...." Ben began, then stopped. "No. Never mind."

There was a pregnant silence. "That's what I thought," Jim said, glumly. "Alright. Here's what we're going to do," he said in his best Captain's voice. "Uhura you're the scariest one of us all." Everyone nodded at that, remembering how she had stood up to Krall as well as to the Klingons.

Jim continued. "You're going to talk to Scotty to give him the assignment of getting Jaylah to the party, then you're going to threaten him with removing all his manly parts if he tells her anything about the surprise party. You can word it however you want, Nyota, just make it clear and scare the shit out of him."

All eyes turned to Uhura. She sat back in her chair thinking, then nodded slowly. "Actually, I like your wording just fine, Jim. Very well. I'm willing to take on the assignment of Scotty. He _will_ keep the surprise a secret." Her lips thinned and her eyes glittered.

 _Alas, poor Scotty, I knew him well,_ Jim thought. He swallowed hard as a frisson of sheer terror shivered up his spine at the look on Uhura's face. Delta Vega was as nothing compared to a pissed off Uhura.

And with that everything was taken care of. All that remained was to decorate the conference room the day of the party. They all agreed they would meet that morning to do the job. With everyone helping it wouldn't take too long. They scattered to the four winds, Jim and Bones walking back to the plaza together.

"Uhura's really scary, isn't she?" Bones said. "Never knew a woman as scary as her."

"Oh yeah," Jim said. "Even Spock treads warily when she's angry." He smirked, his laughing blue eyes crinkling at the corners. "Good thing I decided you were the one for me, Bonsey, or my manly parts would've been removed long ago."

Leonard laughed. "No shit, you wouldn't have lasted a week!"

Jim's smile dimmed a little as he thought of something. "Bones how much do you love me?"

"More than is healthy, that's for sure, why?

"If Scotty comes after me for siccing Uhura on him, will you be by my side to protect me?"

"Hell no! You'll be on your own, kid." Leonard grinned at him, a truly evil grin.

"Booooonnnes! That's so not fair!"

The day of the party came faster than the JSP committee thought possible. Since they all had to work, they took turns going to the conference room to see to things. The decorations went up little by little under Janice's supervision. She had taken the whole day off in order to supervise everything. The streamers, lanterns, colored tablecloths, glitter and fresh flowers on the dessert table looked festive and pretty. The caterers would set up the buffett and drinks tables so they didn't need to worry about that. The DJs arrived to set up their sound system and they would return a half hour before the party started. Jim, Bones, and Uhura arrived to help Janice with last minute things.

"Has Jaylah said anything about where Scotty is "supposedly" taking her, Janice?" Truth be told, Jim was dying of curiosity about how Scotty was handling the situation.

"Only that Scotty told her they have an appointment with a Starfleet representative for an informal initial meeting. She told me that Scotty said she should wear something nice, so I offered to lend her an outfit. I could tell she was excited."

"Wow, that was clever of Scotty," Jim said. "Hope he can last the day and not spill the beans."

"He won't," Uhura frowned darkly, "I've been comming him hourly to remind him to hold his tongue."

Jim and Bones exchanged a knowing glance. Yep, scary as hell!

They all left the conference area to dress for the party and pick up Jaylah's gifts. A gift table had been set up at the last minute and hastily decorated. Janice had gotten so many questions about what to give Jaylah, that she'd realized there would be too many gifts for her to take care of. Aside from the two duffles, Bones and Christine had found two old large medical storage bins for her new things. They had scrubbed them, replaced the locks, then repainted them so they looked good enough to travel with her. The _Norfolk_ would store them for her until the ship reached San Francisco.

The DJs arrived, then the caterers began to bring in the food and drinks as the Commodore walked in with the Norfolk Captain. "Jim, this is Captain Jon Hawke. Captain Hawke, this is Captain James T. Kirk." The two men shook hands seizing each other up Captain to Captain.

"A pleasure, Captain Kirk. Heard a lot about this last mission of yours. I'm very sorry to hear about your ship, though, she was a beauty." Jon Hawke shook his head, his face sad in commiseration. It was a Captain's worst nightmare, next to losing his crew, to lose his ship.

"Thank you, Captain. She was a great ship. Took care of us until the end." Jim cleared his throat of the lump that always lodged there when he thought about his beautiful fallen ship, his fallen crew.

"His new ship will be state of the art," Commodore Paris told Captain Hawke, "but I know it's cold comfort right now."

"Thank you for giving Jaylah a ride home, Captain." Jim said, desperately wanting to change the subject.

"My pleasure, Captain Kirk. From what I heard from the Commodore, the Academy is the right place for her."

The DJ interrupted them. "Attention everyone. We've just gotten word that our honoree is on her way. If everyone will take a spot on either side of the double doors where the curtains are, she won't see you as they come up the walk. Clap your hands hard when she comes through the doors."

They hurried and a hush came over the group. In the silence they could hear Scotty's brogue as he ushered Jaylah forward. "Come on, lassie. The gentleman is waiting."

"I am hurrying, Montgomery Scottee."

They walked through the doors as everyone started clapping. "Surprise, surprise!" The excited crowd yelled as they surrounded her.

Jaylah stopped suddenly and her mouth opened in astonishment. She looked around and spotted Jim, Bones and Janice with wide smiles on their faces.

"It's a party of you, Jaylah. To show our appreciation before you leave for all you did for us." Jim told her.

"All this for me, James Tee?" She asked, bewildered. Jim nodded, a huge grin on his face.

Uhura patted Scotty on the arm. "Good job, Scotty," she whispered. He smiled in relief, his job was done.

"All for you, sweetheart," Bones assured her. "You deserve it. Come on now, let's get this party started." He took her hand, tucked it in the crook of his arm as they made their way around the room.

And party they did. The food table was quickly depleted, beer and soft drinks disappeared and the DJs kept the dancing going. Jim danced with everyone. He loved to dance, he even took Jaylah out on the dance floor to teach her some steps. She took to it like a duck to water and soon she was asking everyone to dance, laughing, happy, enjoying herself.

Jim took a breather and stood by Bones. "I knew she'd be good at dancing," he smiled, watching her. "With those moves of hers with that staff I knew she had it in her." His blue eyes sparkeled with happiness and affection.

The party finally wound down when the exhausted DJs called it a night. The Commodore and Captain Hawke had left, so had most of the guests. Only Jim, Bones, Scotty, Uhura, Spock, Janice and Jaylah were left by the wreck that was the food table.

"It sure was a great party. We'll come clean up in the morning," Janice said tiredly.

Jim shook his head. "No need, Janice. Commodore Paris said the Fleet custodian staff would take care of it. They're used to it. Apparently this room is used for a lot for Fleet events."

"Bless the Commodore," said Bones. "I like her more and more every day, but we'll come in the morning anyway to help you with your gifts, Jayla. They'll be safe here after we lock up the place."

"Aye, lass, there's no way you could handle all those gifts alone," Scotty said.

"I cannot comprehend why all of you did this for me? It was so much, all that you did," Jayla said, her face still bewildered.

"We wanted to, Jaylah," Uhura said. "We wanted to give you a wonderful send off to the Academy."

"Indeed we did," Spock told her.

"We did it to thank you for all you did for us, Jayla," Jim said, "and because you're family now. You're now part of our _Enterprise_ family and always will be."

She looked at him, then at all her _Enterprise_ friends. Her usual serious face face lit up in a smile. "That is good, James Tee. Yes," she said, nodding. "It is very good to have a family once again.

 

 


	8. Chapter 8

**Oh, Brave New World**  
**Chapter 8**

  
**"If I can stop one heart from breaking,**  
**I shall not live in vain;**  
**If I can ease one life the aching,**  
**Or cool one pain..."**

**Emily Dickinson**

The alarm rang with its usual annoying loud shrill. Jim and Bones had learned the hard way, that unless it was loud and annoying, they tended to sleep through it. Bones always set it 45 minutes early to give them either two 15 minutes snooze periods, or one longer pleasurable period between them. Jim really liked morning sex, (or sex anytime with Bones if he was being honest) Bones liked it too, if he wasn't too tired and sleepy from a previous night's difficult hospital shift. He always told Jim that being too tired prevented him from showing Jim just how much he loved him, how essential he was to Bones.

This morning, to Jim's great delight, was one of those mornings when Bones took great pains to show him how much he was loved, just how essential he was to Leonard's happiness. Jim had learned long ago, when they first became lovers, that what Bones did with Jim was not just sex; what Bones did with Jim was make love with him. It was always deeply passionate, either leisurely, tenderly erotic or rough and fast, but the pleasure between them was always constant however it happened. Bones always made Jim feel like he was the only thing that mattered in the whole damn world. Their mouths met in a bruising kiss and as always, Jim's lips eagerly opened to him. His tongue stroked Bones', all silk and heat in his mouth, licking, nipping and nuzzling at his lips. His whole body vibrated with need for Bones as they came together. "So beautiful, my Bones,” Jim murmured against his lips. “Bones.” Jim whispered in his ear as the world dissolved in a white, burning, blaze of stars. _One of these days my heart is going to burst, I love this man so damn much,_ Jim thought, as he pressed himself closer to Bones _._

Afterward they turned to face each other, sated, relaxed, happy. "Awesome wake up, Bonsey," Jim told him, a sappy grin on his face, nuzzling at him. "Absolutely the best way to start my day." He brushed the soft, dark, messy hair off of Bones' forehead. "Important day, today. We'll interview some of our new crew applicants. Spock and I have to sit in for all the interviews, but the department chiefs only have to come in for their own department applicants. You have your schedule, Bones?"

"Yeah, I'll be there at 1400 hours," Bones stroked Jim's arm up and down. "Are you okay with starting to replace our fallen crew, Jim? It hasn't been that long, only two and a half months, you know we can ask the Commodore to give us a little more time. Another week or so won't matter all that much."

Jim sighed. "I guess I'm about as ready as I'll ever be. We have so many crew to replace, Bones, 39 percent, Spock told me. Some of the applicants are here in Yorktown, but others we have to interview via comm which will be difficult with the voice time lapse. We've set up appointments for those. In spite of what happened with Krall, we have more applicants then positions. Some are Academy graduates, others are enlisted, but they all want to serve on the _Enterprise_ even if she won't fly for another six months. I don't know why though, after all that's happened to us since _Narada_ , to our ship, to the crew, to me," he added forlornly.

"Don't be an idiot," Leonard growled. 

"Bones...," Jim sounded hurt.

Bones kissed him. "Yep, you're an idiot, but you're _my_ idiot," he said, smiling into Jim's blue eyes. Then he sobered. "Of course they want to, darlin'. They know _Enterprise_ is best ship in the fleet, has the best command crew, and we, all of us, are serving under the best damn Captain that Fleet has ever had." His voice was low, a little husky, his 'after great sex voice', Jim always called it.

Jim saw the deep sincerity in the hazel eyes. "Thank you, Bones." Jim said, as he gave Bones a quick kiss on the cheek where his dimple resided. "And...the best CMO, don't forget my most favorite officer...and he's a bad ass pilot to boot!" He was delighted to see the pink color that bloomed on Leonard's high cheekbones. "Anyway, I have to be there or Spock will choose every new recruit without me and none of them, absolutely none of them, will have any sense of humor or be okay with bending the rules now and then."

Leonard nodded sagely. "True that." He shuddered dramatically. "Another 2 years of our mission left, the ship filled with hundreds of stoic Vulcan-like new recruits chosen by Spock. Ugh, I'd have to go AWOL, Jimmy."

"I'd go with you," Jim said. "To be fair though, Spock has loosened up quite a bit since he spent all that time with you on Altamid. I've wondered about that. Should I be jealous, Bones McCoy?" Jim quirked an eyebrow at him.

"Only if you like having a piece of shrapnel stuck in your side so you can get that same special treatment I gave to Spock." He shook his head. "Spock acted real strange down there for a while. He actually laughed while we were hobbling around being the walking wounded together."

"Whaaaat? You never told me that, Bones!"

"Yeah. That scared the shit out of me, much more than digging that piece of shrapnel out of his side with those antique medical tools. I think it was the pain, or the thing with Uhura, or both. He was kinda out of his head, really worried about Nyota, about the crew, and about New Vulcan. It was just plain weird, Jimmy. Not somethin' I ever wanna' see or go through again."

The alarm rang again interrupting Bones' tale. "Damn that thing," grumbled Leonard. "When we retire I'm gonna' be sure there isn't a single alarm in the house. Come on, 'best Captain in the Fleet', we need to shower, we both stink of sex."

"Best damn smell in the world," laughed Jim. "Come on yourself, you can tell me the rest of the story in the shower."

The hot shower felt good. Jim had woken up feeling achy, with a slight headache, but after the shower and breakfast he felt better. He hoped he wasn't coming down with something. He really didn't have time to be sick. Bones would scan him and say it was stress. It was true that replacing his lost crew made him heartsick, but Fleet was putting pressure on him to at least get started with the process.

After a lengthy and proper goodbye kiss, which Bones told him was completely unnecessary since they'd just finished making out in the shower, but which Jim insisted was a necessary beginning to his work day, he reported to one of the smaller conference rooms to find Spock already there. There was a stack of padds neatly stacked in piles which, Jim just knew, were separated by departments. Spock was the most efficient being Jim had ever known, with Uhura coming in a close second. They were also both brilliant, calm, logical and kind. Jim was happy they were together again. For the short while they'd been apart they had seemed lost without each other.

"Good morning, Mr. Spock. Ready to get started?"

"Good morning, Captain. Yes, Sir. All is in readiness. This morning we will begin with the applicants that reside here in Yorktown, that wish for a transfer to the ship. The Commodore has said she will approve any transfers provided the applicants are not essential to the base. There are not many here, but the ones who are here meet all the qualifications for ship board service. These are the applicants for bridge officers. We lost 22 bridge officers in the initial attack, some who were on the bridge at the time, others who were on Beta and Gamma shifts and thus off duty. All the perspective candidates, both here and those we will speak to by comm, are ranked as Ensigns and Lieutenants. There was one Lt. Commander, but he was more qualified for Engineering, so I suggested he apply with that department." Spock consulted his padd. "The following departments have vacancies, Captain; Administration, Command, Communications, Engineering, Medical/Science, Mess/Recreation, Security and Tactical."

Jim ran his hand through his hair. "All of the departments, then," he said, his eyes anguished as he thought again of his lost crew.

"Yes, Sir." Spock's eyes were sympathetic. "Except one, the Quarter Master reported none are needed in the laundry or the custodian departments."

"Thank God, for that Spock. I guess being down below protected them until they could get to their pods." He sighed. "All right lets get started with Command." He pulled out the applicant list. He had looked at all the applicants' qualifications. There were some that were very impressive.

They began with the bridge vacancies, the heart and mind of the ship, and they allotted 45 minutes for each applicant. Spock asked prearranged questions while Jim described scenarios, asked for possible solutions with predicted outcomes, then just quietly chatted with each applicant to get an idea of their personality. The bridge crew worked very closely together, professionalism, cooperation, and flexibility were of paramount importance.

Four hours later, they finished with their 6th applicant. Jim stood and stretched his tired back. "Time for lunch Spock. I asked the Commodore's yeoman to send in lunch for us. We can have a working lunch to discuss the applicants we've interviewed so far."

"An excellent and efficient use of our time, Captain."

Jim grinned. "Figured you'd think so, Commander."

The yeoman wheeled in a trolley with two meal trays. "With the Commodore's compliments, Captain, she sent you some of her home made cookies for dessert."

Jim smiled his very best smile at the pretty young yeoman and she blushed. "Tell Commodore Paris her cookies are very much appreciated, Ensign."

"Yes, Sir."

They were deep in discussion of the sixth applicant when Spock's comm beeped. He looked at it, read the message, paled, and looked at Jim as he swallowed hard. "Captain, you must excuse me, I must leave?"

Jim's brow furrowed in surprise. "What's happened, Spock? Is something wrong?" For Spock to leave an assignment was unheard of. Jim saw that he was very pale, his usually smooth forehead marred by a worried frown.

"It's Nyota, Captain. She is in severe pain. I must go to her. She's asked if I would assist her."

Jim boggled. Uhura? He couldn't ever recall a time when Uhura had asked for help with anything. She was the most competent and independent woman Jim had ever known. "Of course, Spock, go! I'll take care of things here. We'll reschedule the last applicant for tomorrow. You go on."

"Thank you, Jim." He quickly gathered up his things. "Do you know if Doctor McCoy is presently on shift at the hospital?"

"Yeah, he's there, Spock. He's working until 1400 hours then he's coming here for the Medical interviews. Do you think Nyota will need to go to the hospital?" Jim asked, concerned. "Do you want me to call Bones to alert him?"

"I do not know, Jim. I will go immediately to Nyota. If we think a hospital visit is necessary I will comm you to alert Dr. McCoy to wait for her and I will transport Nyota there."

"Let me call Scotty, Spock. He has the use of a small transport shuttle to get to and from the ship everyday. I'll have him go to the apartment and wait outside in case you need to take Nyota to the hospital. Knowing her, she won't want the ambulance shuttle to pick her up."

"Indeed she will not. Thank you, Jim. I confess that I am quite perturbed about Nyota."

"Go, Spock. Do you need a taxi?"

"No, no, Captain. I will get there faster if I walk quickly then if I have to wait for a shuttle," Spock said, taking off at a quick jog.

Jim found his comm to contact Scotty to explain the situation. "Just wait outside the apartment until you hear from Spock. Do you want me to contact the CC Engineer to tell him, Scotty?"

"No, Captain, I'll inform him, he will nae mind; 'tis a family emergency. I hope the lass is not too bad. I'm on my way now." In spite of his worry, Jim felt a warmth all over him at Scotty's calling it a "family emergency," because yes, his crew was a family, a slightly dysfunctional one, to be sure, but a family nevertheless.

Jim called in his yeoman to tell her to reschedule their last applicant and that Dr. McCoy might not be able to keep to his schedule at 1400 hours due to a possible medical emergency. "I'll have to wait to let you know about that, it shouldn't be too much longer."

"Of course, Captain. I'll be at my desk, just let me know and I'll reschedule Dr.McCoy's applicants.”

Jim paced restlessly; he was worried. Spock had been uncharacteristically agitated by Nyota's comm. He was usually the epitome of calmness even during the worst, most perilous of circumstances. He was tempted to comm Bones, but he restrained himself. He needed to wait for Spock. He looked at his chronometer, it had only been 15 minutes since Spock had left. He paced some more.

The sudden beep of his comm startled him badly. "Kirk here."

"Captain...Jim."

"Spock! How is she?"

"In a great deal of pain, I'm afraid she will have to go to the hospital, Jim."

"Alright Spock, I have Scotty waiting for you outside with the shuttle. He'll take you straight to the hospital. Go directly to the Emergency entrance. I'm comming Bones right now. He'll meet you there. I'll be going to the hospital myself in a few minutes."

"Thank you, Jim."

Jim commed Bones; he answered immediately. "Bones, thank God!”

"Jim! What's wrong?"

Jim explained and Bones assured him that he'd meet Spock and Nyota in the Emergency foyer. "Don't worry, Jim. I'll take good care of her."

"I know you will. Bones...what if it's something really bad?"

"Don't borrow trouble, Jim. Let me check her out first."

Jim sighed. "Okay, but I'm coming right over after I rearrange your applicants' interview schedules."

Jim notified the yeoman of the need to change the rest of their appointments, then took off at a fast clip to the hospital. It wasn't far; across the main plaza, to the right and he was there. He was starting to hate this place, first coming here to visit his injured crew, then Bones' close call, now Uhura. He went to reception to identify himself because security was still very tight, as evidenced by the uniformed Starfleet officers patrolling the corridor and the one standing by the lift. This was a Starfleet hospital after all, although it employed civilians and served all the population on the base.

"Captain." The security officer nodded to him.

"Which way to the ER entrance?" Jim asked. He'd never been through the entire hospital, just the rooms where his crew had been and the lab where Bones had been held hostage.

"Through the corridor to your left, Sir."

Jim nodded his thanks, hurrying to the ER. He spotted Bones with Spock right away, Spock hovering by Uhura's hover stretcher. "Bones!"

Bones didn't spare him a glance, all his attention on Uhura. "Take her to room three," he told the med tech. "I'll be there in a minute." He patted Nyota's hand which was clutching the hover blanket so tightly her knuckles were white. She looked up at him, face pale, lips thinned in pain, panic in her eyes. "It's alright, Nyota. I'm gonna' examine you first, then we'll fix whatever is wrong, okay?"

She nodded mutely, moaning softly. Leonard nodded to the tech to take her and turned to Spock. The Vulcan was pale, obviously holding on to his composure with great effort. "Spock, I'm gonna' be a while. You and Jim go wait in the waiting room, it's right around the corridor there." He gave Jim a meaningful glance.

"Spock, grab us both some coffee, then I'll join you in the waiting room in a minute. I have to update Commodore Paris about our recruitment delay."

Spock nodded and went in search of the coffee.

"Bones...," words failed Jim.

"I know, darlin'...but don't fret yet, Jim. I don't know a thing. Just keep Spock company; we'll hope for the best. I'll come to talk to you in a little while."

"Okay, Bones. Take good care of her." Jim already had his comm out to speak with the Commodore. Jim assured her he'd return to his interviews tomorrow. He'd ask Sulu to substitute for Spock if need be, but he hoped Dr. McCoy would be able to begin his interviews. If not he'd ask Dr. M'Benga to substitute for Dr. McCoy. Admiral Paris told him that would be fine, to keep her apprised of Lt. Uhura's status.

Jim closed his comm, thankful once more for Commodore Paris' compassion and good sense. He walked to the waiting room sitting down close to Spock. The Vulcan sat with his legs open, his arms hanging down between them, the coffee clutched tightly in his hands, his head down. He didn't acknowledge Jim. They sat in silence. Jim knew that Spock would talk to him about all this when he was ready.

"Spock," Jim said, looking at the untouched coffee. "Would you like some tea instead of the coffee?"

"No. No thank you, Captain."

"Jim, Spock." He reminded him gently. "Your friend, Jim."

Spock nodded, drew in a deep breath. "Jim, Nyota is pregnant." He looked at Jim, who nodded. "You do not seem surprised?" He asked in wonder.

"Bones and I suspected it, Spock, from what she said to Bones on Altamid, also because she's only been drinking non alcoholic stuff."

"We did not want to say anything yet. It is only 7 weeks since conception, and since the baby is three quarters human, we hoped there would not be hybrid Vulcan/Human complications such as my mother had with me. For many years I thought it would not be possible for me to father children, either with Nyota or with anyone else, since many hybrids are sterile, however  we still discussed the possibility. When we were last on Earth, we sought the opinion of a gestational specialist. After many extensive tests she confirmed that I am fertile, that in her opinion Nyota could conceive and carry a viable fetus to term."

Spock kept his head down, eyes on the floor, voice soft. "I am afraid that in my concern to do my duty as a Vulcan in increasing our population, I hurt Nyota very much. However, when I spoke to my father after Altamid, he assured me that a Human/Vulcan baby would be just as treasured and cherished as a full Vulcan baby. I immediately asked Nyota if she would forgive me because my love and regard for her remained unchanged. She said there was nothing to forgive, that she loved me and always would. Further, she told me she wanted to have a child with me, that she wanted to begin to try to conceive, both of us thinking it would take some time; we were surprised when we were successful so quickly. It made us both very happy, Jim."

Jim had never heard Spock say he was happy or speak so openly about his private affairs. It was a measure of how distraught he was that he was doing so now. He listened quietly, not interrupting, his heart breaking for his friends.

"Spock..," he laid a careful, gentle hand over the blue sleeve and said softly. "Nyota will be alright. Bones is the best there is, he'll take good care of her."

They sat silently waiting, Spock stoically, Jim impatiently. Time passed as it must, until at last Bones came. He looked tired and disheveled, but triumphant. "Spock...Spock."

Spock lifted his head. "Dr. McCoy?" He stood, Jim beside him.

"The baby is fine, Spock." He smiled, his dimples flashing as they always did when he was delighted about something. "Her pregnancy is progressing normally. It was appendicitis, Spock. That's why she was in so much pain. I took the appendix out just in time, it was about to burst; that would have been messy to fix, but you can take her home in the morning. You can go in to see her in a few minutes."

Spock looked at him, slightly befuddled. Having prepared himself for the worse, he couldn't quite take in the happy news. "Nyota is fine? The baby too?" He asked in bewilderment.

"Yes, Spock. The baby too. Do you want to know the sex of the baby?"

Spock nodded...a faint gleam of moisture shining in his dark eyes.

"It's a girl, Spock." Leonard clasped him by the arms, his hazel eyes alight. "You're gonna' have a sweet baby girl, beautiful too if she takes after her mama." He grinned.

"A baby girl...," Spock whispered. "Amanda. She will be called Amanda. Nyota wants it so, as do I, and so it shall be. Thank you, Leonard. I will go see Nyota now."

"Room 104, Spock."

He nodded and left.

Jim and Leonard looked at each other, Jim' eyes glowing with happiness. "We're going to be Honorary Uncles, Bonesy," Jim said, grinning madly. "Isn't that just the best news ever!"

  
Leonard nodded, grinning just as wide. He moved closer to Jim, then looked around. No one was in the waiting room, just him and Jim; his hand came up and cradled the back of Jim's head as he brought them together to share a celebratory kiss. He looked into the sparkling, happy blue eyes. "The very best, Jimmy!" 


	9. Chapter 9

**Oh, Brave New World**

**Chapter 9**

**"Once More into the breach, dear friends,**

**Once more."**

**Henry V**

**William Shakespeare**

The large security shuttle was beautifully responsive under Sulu's hands. He skillfully piloted it around the still unexplored Necro Cloud Nebula without incident, Chekov sitting in the copilot's seat. Jim sat directly behind them. On both sides of the shuttle sat the rest of the crew, Bones, Spock, Scotty, and Security Chief Hendroff with 4 of his security detail. All of them were armed with hand phasers and in addition, the security officers were armed with assault rifles. Their mission was to find the barracks where Krall had housed his troopers and destroy it after thoroughly searching it. The Admiral and Starfleet wanted nothing left on Altamid that had anything to do with Balthazar Edison and his troopers.

In a few weeks, the Admiral and a committee of Fleet Xenobiologists would meet to determine what to do about the indigenous population of Altamid. The Prime Directive had been broken long ago by Edison and the  _Franklin_ crew,so that was a moot point for Starfleet. Now, they had to decide how best to remedy the situation that one of their own commanding officers had created. Should these people be left alone? Should they be approached with medical, technical and environmental assistance? And just how many indigenous people were on the planet? 

Jaylah reported that she had not seen many in all her years on Altamid. They were reclusive and very shy, she told them. Did they all live in one area? Were they scattered over the entire planet? Was there more than one race and, if so, was the evolutionary development the same for all? These were just a few of the questions that would be discussed by the SF committee.

Jaylah also told them that the scavengers who had threatened Scotty were very different than the indigenous people; their weapons and clothing far more technically advanced. She had been confronted by scavengers several times before, but where they came from she didn't know. They seemed to come and go at will. "I never conversed with them James Tee, I was too busy fighting with them when we met. They are hostile and aggressive, not interested in conversation. I avoided them when I could." Were the scavengers also living alongside the indigenous people on Altamid? Or did they come from somewhere else? So many questions and no answers. Jim was just thankful he and his crew were not responsible for those answers.

"We'll fly above the prison camp, Mr. Sulu, work away from its boundry, but parallel to it, degree by degree, north to south until we find the barracks. I'm sure that housing for Krall's troopers can't be too far from the prison camp. Either they walked there every day, or they used transport shuttles, but it would have been inconvenient to house his men too far away."

"I agree, Captain." Sulu nodded. He brought the shuttle down low under the cloud formations, avoiding the area of the downed _Enterprise_. No one wanted to see the wounded, destroyed ship. Eventually she would be salvaged by Fleet Engineers, taken apart, transported in pieces off the planet, then stripped down to her component parts at the Utopia Planitia Jupiter Station. A Starfleet Constitution Ship was too expensive not to salvage every useful part of her to repurpose and reuse. Jim found a strange comfort in the thought that in years to come his ship would continue to fly as part of other Starfleet ships. Bones, always attuned to Jim's thoughts, brought his hand up to cover Jim's. His thumb rubbed comforting, lazy circles on top of his hand.

"She's still beautiful, Jim; in our hearts and minds, and in our memories, she'll always be perfect and beautiful."

Jim nodded, swallowing hard. "She will, Bones." He turned his hand and gripped McCoy's hand tightly.

"Captain, look below."

They all craned their necks to look through the large shuttle windows. The remains of the prison camp, all whitish, grey ash from the torpedoes and phaser fire from their earlier trip here, sifted and blew in the strong wind generated from their shuttle engines. There was very little left down there, foliage, weeds, and grass were already starting to grow. Soon there would be no sign that the prison camp had been there at all.

"Good!" Jim said, in satisfaction. "A good job that. Scotty, take some holos so we can send them to Jaylah. She'll be happy to see what little remains of that place."

"Aye, Captain," Scotty said, pointing his comm camera down. "The lass will be pleased, as am I. ‘Twas a blight to the eye, heart, and mind, that place was."

"Alright, Mr. Sulu, let's begin the search. Mr. Chekov, man your sensors." There was silence as Sulu flew the shuttle back and forth parallel to the remains of the prison camp. The sensors were set for short range, it was too easy to miss something close by with the long range sensors, since the whole team concurred that the barracks had to be near to the camp.

"Nothing yet, Chekov?"

"Nothing, Keptin, but we have just begun. I am sure we will find the barracks."

"Those troopers have to have lived somewhere," Bones groused. "I swear there were hundreds of them in those swarm ships, so where the hell did they live?"

There was silence as Sulu continued to fly back and forth, back and forth.

"Keptin!" Chekov exclaimed. "The scanners show buildings. Sulu, veer 10 degrees west. Buildings 26 klicks out."

"Let me see, Pável," Jim climbed over Bones' legs to the scanners. "I think we've found the barracks! Looks like several buildings down there, enough to house the troopers." He scrambled back to his seat. "Do a flyby, Sulu."

Sulu dropped down enough to bring the shuttle over the buildings. They were constructed much like all barracks everywhere, grey, one story, dreary square box architecture, pitched roof, rows of windows.

"Set us down, Sulu, but not too close," Jim ordered. "I want chest body armor on everyone, your hand Phasers out and set on heavy stun, phaser rifles also, Mr. Hendorff. Everyone keep your eyes open. I want us in two V formations. Hendroff you take point with your men; Spock, Bones, Chekov, Sulu, you're with me, I'll take point."

"Captain, Mr. Sulu, Chekov or I should take point. It would be safer for you if you were behind one of us, as is correct mission protocol, Sir."

Jim looked at him unbelievably. "That's not going to happen, Mr. Spock and I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that," Jim said, fastening his chest body armor.

Spock opened his mouth to say something, caught McCoy's eye, his tiny shake of the head, and closed his mouth. Jim hated to be cosseted or protected, it made him angry and even more reckless. It was just better to let him figure out the best way to handle himself on an away mission. Leonard had come to terms with that aspect of Jim's personality years ago, after Khan. At least now Leonard made it a point to go on every one of Jim's away missions; just this one fact alone had greatly contributed to Jim being more careful and to Leonard's peace of mind. Jim might be reckless with his own safety, but never with Leonard's.

"Mr. Chekov, any sign of life down there?"

"Nyet, Keptin. All looks quiet."

"Let's hope it stays that way. We have to search every room, Admiral's orders. Take a couple of those collapsible bins in case you find anything. Confiscate any thing that looks valuable, any weapons you find, or anything that looks old enough to be from _The Franklin_." He looked at his men. "Any questions or concerns before we land?" He eyed Spock, his blue eyes daring him to say something..

There was silence, finally Jim nodded. "Set us down, Mr. Sulu."

Sulu brought the shuttle down smoothly half a kilometer from the barracks. The big shuttle door silently came down and the security detail exited first as was the required protocol. They flanked the officers as they exited the shuttle. "Alright, let's stick together. No wandering off alone. Stay alert," Jim ordered. They walked to the barracks in two V formations, one facing forward, one facing the rear with everyone's eyes rapidly scanning the parameter as they moved forward.

The group stopped in front of the barracks to look over the area. Everything was deathly quiet; there was no sign of life. Rifles at the ready, Hendorff's men pivoted first to the left, then to the right, constantly scanning for movement. Jim stood silently listening for any noise, any sign that someone might be hiding in the large building. He noted that what they first thought were several buildings were really just one joined by short covered walkways.

"I have a bad feelin' 'bout this, Jim." Bones whispered, his accent thick with nerves. He stroked his field med kit, which he was never without.... _Why? Because of Jim Kirk_!

"It is illogical to have either good or bad feelings about a set of buildings that we have yet to search, Dr. McCoy." Spock sounded faintly disapproving.

"Shut it, Spock. My feelings are usually right, this feels all wrong," McCoy growled at him.

Jim nodded. He also felt uneasy. The silence was unnatural; too quiet, too still. "Mr. Hendroff, fan out 15 meters, but stay in formation," Jim ordered softly. The security officers did as ordered. Nothing stirred or moved, but the air felt thickly ominous.

"Aright," Jim finally said. "Let's move forward, very cautiously. Hendorff, watch our backs."

The group moved in tandem until they were at the front door of the middle building. Of course the damn door was solidly built and locked. "Please, allow me, Captain." Spock moved forward in front of Jim and using his formidable Vulcan strength, Spock pushed it open; the door came right off the hinges.

"Awesome! Thank you, Mr. Spock," Jim said.

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Show off," he muttered under his breath.

Spock raised an eyebrow. Leonard raised his too, not at all intimidated by Spock hearing his remark.

"Guys, stay alert," Jim warned, amused at the battle of the eyebrows.

Jim and his team entered first. The faint light coming through the dirty windows didn't help much. The room was gloomy, dusty, and dingy. "Lights," Jim said softly, but nothing happened. "Flashlights," he ordered, pulling his own from his utility belt. The flashlights, with their bright beams, lit up the room. It was very small, holding only a utilitarian desk, a chair, and a small file cabinet for padds.

Hendorff's team stayed by the door while Jim quickly went through the desk and file cabinet drawers, but he found nothing. He opened the side door and saw a long hallway with what were probably dormitory type rooms on both sides. The number of rooms on either side seemed to stretch out endlessly.

"Alright, let's start here, we'll go room by room. Hendorff you and your team take the left side, we'll take the right. Be fast but thorough, I want us to be out of here long before dark."

The two teams began to work quickly and efficiently. They found very little in the rooms and finally reached the end of the hall.

"Okay, on to the next building." They stepped out to the covered breezeway. Jim opened the door to find another long hall identical to the one in the first building. _Damn it! Second verse same as the first,_ Jim thought wearily. This was getting really old really fast with nothing to show for it.

"Captain, it seems strange there is so little here. Perhaps the scavengers Jaylah saw have already been here."

"Yeah, I was just thinking the same thing, Spock. There's nothing of value left here. However, orders are orders, so let's finish and get the hell back to the shuttle to destroy this place."

They went down the second hall quickly searching each room, finding nothing. There was only the third building left. Jim, a little ahead of the group with Leonard close beside him, reached out to open the third barrack door. Suddenly, just beyond his peripheral vision, Leonard saw a flash of sun light reflected off of something silver. With that highly developed sense of danger honed by Jim's many close calls, Leonard threw himself at Jim tackling him to the ground. The searing heat of phaser fire hit him just as he went down on top of Jim!

"Bones!” His name was a loud cry torn from Jim's mouth as he lay under the heavy weight of Leonard's body.

Hendorff and his men returned fire then took off after the running assailant.

"Mr. Chekov, stand guard," Spock ordered tightly, as he knelt beside the two prone bodies.

Jim dragged himself out from under Bones' dead weight and knelt beside him. "Bones...Bones." He fisted his hands, swallowing hard to stop himself from vomiting. Bones was lying face down on the floor and he wasn’t moving.

"Captain," Spock said, as he and Sulu also knelt beside Leonard. "We have to turn the doctor over."

"Don't touch him," Jim ground out fiercely. Spock drew his hands back. "Don't anybody touch him." His heart stuttered in relief when he heard a faint moan. "Bones...," Jim breathed.

"Jim," Bones hissed, his face still down. "Shoulder 'urts." He moaned, trying to pull himself up.

"Bones.... Wait...wait, baby. Be careful. Let me help you," Jim said, turning him over very gently. Wincing at the pain, but now lying on his back, Leonard looked up into Jim's wild, frightened eyes. He struggled to sit up putting a shaking hand over his wounded shoulder. His whole body shuddered at the searing, burning pain.

Spock very carefully pushed aside the ruined blue tunic. It had disintegrated under the heat of the phaser fire and was a black mess stuck to Leonard's skin. Jim's hand was trembling slightly as he carefully tried to remove the melted fabric. Leonard had been hit on his right side, the phaser fire had skimmed right above the chest armor to hit his shoulder. His skin looked terribly burned, his shoulder already red and blistering. Leonard couldn't control the moan that came out of his mouth as they picked away at the melted mess, his own hand coming up to cover his shoulder. A phaser wound was one of the most painful of wounds. The energy force of the phaser combined with extremely high heat caused excruciating pain as it seared flesh. To Jim's relief, he saw that in spite of Bones' high level of pain, the wound looked superficial. Jim's medical field training was starting to kick in. All Starfleet ships' captains and XOs had extensive medical field training. It was essential for them to know what to do during a medical emergency when there was no doctor or medic available on an away mission.

"Damn, damn, damn! Let me see, Bones, move your hand." With gentle fingers he removed Leonard's hand to take a closer look at the phaser burn, at the angry, red, blistered skin around it. "Bones, I need the med kit. Let's get it off you. I don't want you to go into shock from the pain. I'm gonna give you a strong pain med with a broad spectrum antimicrobial. You'll be all right. The wound looks worse than it is, what with the blood, blisters and melted fabric around it. I know it hurts like hell."

Spock and Sulu carefully pulled the Med Kit over Leonard's head and Jim opened it.

Leonard nodded at the neatly packed hypos, his fingers clamped tight on Jim's leg. "Hypo with the blue top is for pain, the one with the red is the antimicrobial." He breathed deeply through his nose trying not to whimper. He felt the hiss of the two hypos in his neck, the almost instant sweet relief from the terrible burning pain.

With trembling fingers, Jim began to clean the wound as gently as possible, although it still brought a hiss of pain from Leonard in spite of the strong pain-killer. Once it was cleaned, Jim used a temporary spray bandage then covered it with gauze until they could get back to the Yorktown hospital. There the doctor on call would use the tissue regenerator on the shoulder.

"Let's get the armor and charred shirts off you, Bones."

Spock and Sulu un-clipped the body armor from both sides to pull it off, careful not to disturb Bones' shoulder. Jim got out his utility knife, cut through both of Bones' shirts and gently peeled them off. He pulled off his own tunic, then cut off the right sleeve at the shoulder seam so Spock and Sulu could pull it over Leonard's head.

Jim sat back on his heels. He had done as much as he could with the field med kit. The rest would happen back in Yorktown. Reaction was setting in and he felt a little wobbly as he held on to Bones' good arm.

Leonard looked keenly at his pale face. "I'm alright, Jim. It's just a phaser graze, I'm gonna' be fine. You did good, Captain. Any better and I'd have to hand in my medical license to let you take over my patients."

Jim's laugh turned into a choked sob of relief as he blinked back the hot moisture in his eyes.

"Help me up, Jim, Spock." Bones told them. "I wanna' get up."

Reluctantly Jim let go of his arm. "Are you sure, Bones?"

Leonard nodded and shut his eyes tightly as they carefully lifted him up, Jim holding on to him tightly the whole time. Jim knew the wound was more than a just a graze, but not as bad as it could have been. He tightened his arms slightly as Leonard swayed, murmurring soothingly against him.

Bones cracked his eyes open to squint at Jim who pressed warm and close against him, worried that Leonard might fall. "Thanks, Spock. Jim...I'm okay, I'm fine."

Hendorff and his men came running back. "We lost him, Captain. He had a small shuttle so he took off. We fired at him, but he escaped. He was definitely one of the scavengers. We took the opportunity to check out the other barracks, Sir. There's no one there. Looks like he was alone."

"Alright, Mr. Hendorff. You did your best. We were all taken by surprise. Chekov, stand down," he told the navigator still on guard. "Let's get out of here. Dr. McCoy needs additional medical attention. We'll have to come back later to destroy the barracks."

They walked slowly back to the shuttle, Jim, lips thin, kept his hand firmly on Leonard's back; the security officers, phasers drawn, flanked them. To Jim's relief, the shuttle came into view. Sulu opened the big shuttle door and drawing a thankful breath, Leonard sat down. Jim fastened the harness restraints carefully around him, sitting beside him clutching his hand tightly.

"Get us back to Yorktown as fast as you can, Sulu."

"Aye, Captain. Maximum warp 4."

Spock called ahead for a shuttle to meet them at the orbital station as soon as they landed. "Captain, Mr. Hendorff and I will go directly to Commodore Paris' office to give her our report about the scavenger's attack on Dr. McCoy," Spock told him as Sulu landed the shuttle.

"Thank you, Spock. I'll be there as soon as I can."

"Jim," Bones said, as they walked toward the small transport shuttle. "Sulu or Chekov can take me, you go on with Spock to see the Commodore. All I need is a little time with the skin regenerator and I'll be good as new."

Jim didn't dignify that suggestion with a response. "Sulu, Chekov, the rest of you, you're dismissed until tomorrow."

"Thank you, Captain," the men chorused.

The shuttle driver dropped them right at the ER entrance. "Please wait here for us," Jim told the driver. "We'll need you again in a little while." Jim had commed ahead for either Christine or Geoffrey to meet them in the ER. Geoffrey M'Benga was there waiting to walk them to one of the treatment rooms as Jim explained what happened.

"Let's take a look, Leonard," the doctor said peeling off the gauze Jim had used to cover the wound. "Hmm, it looks good, Captain. You did a fine job cleaning it. I won't disturb it any more, we'll just use the tissue regenerator for a few minutes. Looks like you'll need a new shirt too," he smiled. "This one is beyond saving."

After 30 minutes with the regenerator, the wound was pink, already looking totally healed. Geoffrey gave Leonard pain medication for later in the evening before dismissing him. "I'll check your shoulder again tomorrow, and give you another dose of the antimicrobial. Go home, get some rest."

The shuttle driver dropped them right in front of the apartment. "Glad to be home, Jimmy," Bones sighed as they opened their apartment door. He moved his shoulder back and forth. "Feels alright," he said, pulling off Jim's ruined shirt. "This is going in the recycler," he added in disgust.

Jim could say nothing for a long moment, then he grabbed Bones gently by the shoulders and just looked at him. His blue eyes were filled with a mix of worry and love. Bones finally seemed to register his expression, “Hey, it’s all right, Jim,” he said. "I’m perfectly fine.”

And Jim finally took his first real breath since the scavenger's attack as he tugged Bones into his arms. He held him close, his eyes tightly shut as he felt the steady beat of that huge, caring heart against his chest.

“Bones...God damnit! Why did you do that? That Phaser blast was meant for me, not for you. You shouldn't have done it, Bonesy." He was silent for a moment, then he said, so quietly Leonard almost didn't hear it, “I was so scared.”

"Jim." Leonard cupped his hands around Jim's face. "It was instinct, darlin' I didn't even think about it, I just dove for you on pure instinct. Couldn't have done anything else, really," he murmured, thoughtfully. What wouldn't he do for this man he loved more than his life? "I’m really sorry...I didn’t mean to scare you so badly."

Jim's hands moved to cover Bones' before he pulled him closer. "I get it. I do, Bones. I would've done exactly the same if it had been you. If anyone tried to hurt you, I'd kill them, I swear I would, without hesitation, but this...this happened so fast," he told Bones fiercely. "My heart...it just stopped when I saw you lying on the floor like that. I was terrified you were dead."

Jim rested against Leonard's chest and Leonard pulled him even closer. He smiled into the wide, haunted blue eyes looking at him with so much love. "Love you,” he whispered, lips brushing against Jim’s. “I love you, my Jim. Thank you for takin' such good care of me, you did everything right," Leonard said, giving Jim another gentle kiss; a kiss filled with complete understanding and profound love. "No one could have done better, darlin," he whispered. "No one."


	10. Chapter 10

**Oh, Brave New World**

**  
Chapter 10**

**"Through many dangers, toils and snares,  
I have already come;  
’Tis grace hath brought me safe thus far,  
And grace will lead me home."**

**John Newton (1725-1807)**

 

The door to Jim's office opened quietly. He looked up from his padd to see Commodore Paris standing at the door. He stood quickly and saluted. "Admiral, please come in."

"Captain. Am I interrupting something important?" Her rich warm voice with its slight, attractive accent, was a little hesitant.

"Not at all, Commodore. I welcome the interruption. My eyes are getting tired. I've been reading about all the upgrades that Mr. Scott sent me for the new _Enterprise_. I forgot my glasses his morning." He answered her questioning look. "I'm allergic to Retinax so I can't use the drops to correct my vision. Dr. McCoy has been working off and on trying to adapt the drops so I can use them, but so far he's had no luck. I don't really mind using the glasses really, they help a lot, unless I forget them," he added ruefully. "Please sit down. What can I help you with, Commodore?"

"It's not really official business, just an idea I had. Why don't we take a walk outside, I'm very tired of of my office."

Outside was a relative term in Yorktown. The enormous base, totally enclosed by transparent triridium, looked, as Bones had once said, like a big giant snow globe in space. It was a beautiful day outside Fleet headquarters, but then it was always a beautiful day in Yorktown. The weather was controlled, programmed to always be pleasant and compatible for the many different life forms who lived on the base. Jim, Iowa born and bred, missed the seasonal changes. The constant pleasant weather grew monotonous in its relentless sameness. Sometimes he wished for a thunder storm, some searing Iowa heat, or a really cold day.

They stepped out of Starfleet headquarters into the main plaza, Jim matching his long 6 foot stride to that of the shorter Commodore. The plaza, was as usual, bustling with Starfleet personnel and civilians going about their day. Officers, as well as enlisted personnel, saluted Jim and the Commodore as they walked. She led him to a more secluded area where there were benches partially hidden by shrubbery. There was a small fountain close by, its flow of trickling water providing a soothing background noise. They sat in companionable silence for a few minutes, Jim waiting patiently for her to speak. Not that long ago, he would have jumped into the conversational void to fill the silence, but now after three years into their five year mission, he had learned patience.

"Captain...Jim," the Commodore spoke somberly. "Because of Krall, all of us have suffered a major trauma. However, thanks to you and your _Enterprise_ crew, we are recovering. I think it's time that we come together as a community for a celebration," she said. "As you know, in three weeks it will be Federation Day."

Jim nodded. Federation Day was the most momentous day in Federation history, because June 30, 2161 was the day the United Federation of Planets was founded. It was universally celebrated by all worlds since there was not a more important day in the whole of the Federation. On most humanoid planets, the day was generally commemorated the way the old Fourth of July had once been celebrated on Earth, with picnics, bands, parades, fireworks, and patriotic performances. Not all celebrated the same. The Vulcans for example, who were one of the four founding worlds, along with Humans, Andorrans, and Tellerites, had a very subdued ceremony where someone read the Federation charter. Earth, on the other hand, went all out. San Francisco, in particular, where the Charter had been signed, celebrated with a full week of events every year.

The Commodore went on. "I've been thinking that Federation Day would be a perfect time for us to come together as a Starfleet Community. We could have the event on the lake shore, put up a temporary stage there, have a band, the school children could perform, people could bring their own picnic food, we could have competitions, games, and in the evening we could have fireworks. I can't spend anything from official Starfleet funds, but I've had a donation of credits from someone who wishes to remain anonymous for funding everything."

"That's very generous of that someone," Jim said, smiling knowingly at the Commodore. A faint pink flush appeared on the Admiral's high cheekbones. "And if that someone needs a little extra, we can pass the hat around to the senior officers to help out."

The Admiral cleared her throat, adding quickly. "I think it's time we focused on something happy here on the base. It won't be mandatory for anyone to attend, but we'll invite all Fleet personnel and their families. I thought we might get a dignitary to read part of the Federation Charter, it is a historically significant day, after all. We could start around 4:00 pm and finish the evening with fireworks. What do you think, Jim?"

"It's a great idea, Commodore. I like it a lot!"

"Good!" She smiled at the enthsiasm in his voice. "I was wondering if you and Mr. Spock would co-chair the event. Of course I'd put some of my staff at your disposal to help out, if you agree."

"Of course, Admiral. I think I speak for Mr. Spock too, we'd be happy to help. I'll also ask Yeoman Rand to help, she's excellent at organizing events."

The Commodore's smile told him how pleased she was. She took out her padd. "Here is the amount that's in the event budget. I'll give you access to the credits starting today, Jim. If you need more let me know."

Jim looked at the generous amount. "I think we'll be fine, Admiral, we'll all help if need be." He paused, thinking. "I think I'll ask Ben Sulu to coordinate things with the school headmaster for the children's performances. I know he volunteers at the school since Demora started pre-K, so he knows all the teachers and many of the parents who might help organize the children, not just for the performances, but for the games too."

"That's a good idea." The Admiral rose from the bench. "We'd better get back to work, although if I could, I'd play hooky for the rest of the day."

Jim laughed. "So would I, Commodore."

Directly after his shift, Jim went straight to the Sulu's home. Ben was delighted to help with organizing the children's performances and games for Federation Day. He promised Jim that tomorrow he'd speak with the Headmaster and ask a few other parents to help out.

Jim walked across the plaza away from the Sulu house. The artificial day of Yorktown was slowly dying into evening. Lights were coming on in the main plaza and in the shops, restaurants, and offices which encircled it. It was Jim's favorite time of the day when everything took on a soft glow in the dimness of the artificial twilight. Already, he could look up through the transparent artificial dome to see the stars beginning to shine. Yorktown Base was the pride of the Federation, its size, construction, and appearance were awe inspiring, a glorious sight from the dark of space.

Jim ran up the stairs eager to see his own awe inspiring, glorious physician. Bones would be home by now, since Jim had been delayed at the Sulu's. "Bones, I'm home. Where are you, Bonsey?"

"Here, Jim." Bones said, coming out of the bedroom. "Just changin' out of my scrubs. How was your day?" Bones asked, hazel eyes alight at seeing Jim.

Jim felt warm all over, a rush of wellbeing washed over him looking at his Bones. His tension from work, his eye strain, his constant focus and alertness as he juggled his many tasks, all faded away when he gazed at his doctor who was dressed in his soft, worn green t-shirt and sweat pants. A wave of contentment hit him. He stepped forward into Bones' personal space, tightened his arms around him, then pressed a light kiss to the pulse point at his throat. Then another kiss to Bones' lips as Jim melted against him hiding his face in the crook of Leonard's neck....one of his favorite Bones' spot.

Leonard pulled back, holding Jim's face in his hands. "Hard day, Jimmy?"

"Not really, Bones, but I forgot my glasses and I had a lot of close work on my padds. My eyes are bothering me a little."

"We'll fix that with those soothing drops I got for you, then we'll have dinner, its comfort food this evening. Your favorite, grilled cheese sandwiches and tomato soup. I picked up some good cheese on my way home. There's also a fresh fruit salad." He stepped away from Jim and rummaged through his med kit for the drops. "Sit, darlin'. These will fix you right up." He raised Jim's head with gentle fingers to put a drop in each bright blue eye. "Keep your eyes closed for a few seconds."

Jim sighed. "Feels good." He blinked a few times and Bones handed him his glasses.

"Put theses on, that'll help too. Are you hungry yet?"

As if on cue, Jim's stomach rumbled. He grinned. "Guess so. Let's fix dinner."

During dinner, Jim told Bones about the Federation Day festivities, also about Ben Sulu's help with the school children. "I'll be glad to get the hospital Starfleet staff involved. Just tell me what you want us to do and we'll do it. It's a great idea, three months after the attack is time enough for us adults and the kids to indulge in some harmless fun."

"Thanks, Bones. It'll be a big help to have the medical staff help out. Three weeks isn't a lot of time. I'll get with Spock tomorrow morning to brief him about our responsibilities and draw up a time line. We have a very generous budget, so let me know what you guys need."

They cleaned up the kitchen, crated the puppy for sleep, then Jim, with his head on Bones' lap, went over the Federation Day budget with Bones. The long, gentle surgeon's fingers combed through Jim's thick sandy hair as he talked. Finally, Jim reached up to pull Bones' head down for a heated kiss, nipping at Leonard’s plush bottom lip. He'd been waiting all day for that kiss.

"Jim," Bones whispered, as passion ignited between them. Jim sat up quickly pulling off his shirts, then Bones t-shirt. Bones just kicked off his soft sleep pants as Jim pulled off his boots and socks. Jim turned Bones' pliant body to sit in front of him, as on the wide sofa. He breathed harshly as Bones' broad back pressed hard against Jim's chest. Jim put one arm around Bones' torso, then with the other he reached down to close his hand between Bones's legs, stroking the doctor's heavy cock, making Bones moan. 

"Jim," Bones muttered, his breathing quickening, trying to turn in Jim's arms to face him. "Let me...."

"No, Bones." Jim said, kissing him hard. "Don't move," he murmured. "I want you just like this, sweetheart."

Bones nodded frantically and heat flushed through Jim's whole body. Bones scooched back, grinding against Jim's cock causing him to shudder at the contact. "Jim, Jim, Jim," Bones murmured, voice husky, low. Jim closed his eyes breathing in the scent of Bones hair, his skin, the perfect taste of him. He sucked at Bones' shoulder, marking the fair skin, loving the feel of the strong muscles of Bones' back against his chest.

Jim tenderly flicked his thumb and forefinger over the head of Bones's cock. In response Bones thrust his cock through the tight ring of Jim's fingers. Bones' heavy breathing made the heat in Jim's belly flare high as they lost themselves in their passion. "Love you like this," Jim whispered in Leonard's ear. Bones gasped as Jim sped up his hand, faster and faster, until their mutual pleasure soared so high it blurred the edges of Jim's vision. Bones' body arched up against him under the power of his orgasm. Cock untouched, Jim's own orgasm followed right after Bones'. They stayed pressed tightly together for long moments, then Leonard sighed softly. Jim sat back, his shoulders flat against the arm of the sofa. He brushed the soft dark hair hair back from Bones' forehead with his free hand. "Dear God, I love you so much, Bones."

Bones reached up for Jim's hand, bringing it to his lips to kiss his palm. "I know, darlin'. I love you too." He breathed deep then reluctantly pried himself away from Jim's embrace. He reached down for his t-shirt to wipe them down, then grabbed Jim by the hand to pull him up off the sofa. "Come on. A shower first, then bed."

                                                                              ~~~~~~0~~~~~~

In the morning, after stealing a goodbye kiss from the sleepy and rumpled Bones, Jim walked across the plaza to his office to meet with Spock. After talking about the Commodore’s idea, and discussing ways and means with Spock, Jim mused outloud. “We need someone to read the Federation Charter, Spock. It's a great honor to be asked as you know, since it's the heart of any Federation Day celebration."

Spock nodded. "I have some thoughts about that, Captain. If you will leave that part to me I think I can find a suitable reader for that most important document."

"Absolutely, Spock. Who do you have in mind?"

"I prefer not to say at this time, Captain, in case, as you would say, things "don't pan out."

Jim laughed. "Alright, Spock. Just let me know if you need any credits or help in convincing the person."

"I will, Jim." Spock's dark eyes twinkled. "However, I also may ask Nyota to assist me. I have noted in the past that no one seems to turn her down when she asks for something."

"Very true. She's definitely your ace in the hole. By the way, how is she feeling? Bones and I haven't seen her at all this week."

Spock's face softened. "She feels very well, Jim. Dr.McCoy assures us that the baby is developing appropriately in weight and size. Sometimes, she tells me, she feels sleepy in the afternoon at her desk, but she gets up to walk around and it passes."

"That's great, Spock."

Jim's yeomen peeked in the door. "Sorry to disturb you, Sir, but you told me to let you know when Ensign Rand arrived."

Jim stood, as did Spock. "I will take my leave, Captain. Ensign." He nodded to Janice as he walked out.

"Come in, Janice. Have a seat. I want to talk to you about something the Commodore wants to do for the base staff." Janice listened intently, delighted about the Commodore's idea. She offered to take charge of the decorations, send out the invitations to all Fleet personnel, coordinate the requests for pot luck food, hire the fireworks crew and assign the cleaning crew afterward. Jim breathed a sigh of relief. No one was as efficient and well organized as Janice. He dreaded the day when she'd be promoted, when she would leave her position as his yeoman. Janice took no prisoners, she could not be intimidated. Where Jim could sometimes get away with slacking off a little with Spock or Bones, he couldn't do it with Janice. His paperwork was always on time, perfectly done, and routed to appropriate Fleet higher ups. She was respectful, but implacable.

"Thanks, Janice. Let me know when you need the credits for the fireworks and whatever other expenses come up. If you need someone to help, grab Chekov and Hikaru. Ben is already helping, so we might as well recruit Hikaru too," Jim grinned. "Keep it in the family."

During the following three weeks, preparations for Federation Day fell into place. Jim met with his committee twice a week;  he couldn't have asked for better reports. Ben reported that the children were practicing daily with almost the whole school participating. Bones had the medical staff coordinating the games for both the adults and the kids; they planned for some old fashioned ones too, like the three legged race, pin the tail on the donkey and a Go Fish booth for the tiny ones.The staff were collecting plenty of prizes for everyone. Janice had hired the fireworks company, sent the invitations, and given a heads up to the Fleet custodian staff to get the cleaning 'bots ready. She reported that she already had a 90% acceptance return on the invitations. Spock reported he had arranged for an honored guest to read the Federation Charter. He also reported that Nyota thought it would be fun to surprise everyone with the identity of the celebrity that night.

Jim was very pleased with the plans and the number of positive responses. There would be a big crowd, he told Commodore Paris. "I still don't know who our celebrity speaker is going to be, Admiral. Spock and Nyota refuse to say."

The Admiral smiled. "I know who it is, Captain. The celebrity speaker will be staying with me."

Jim opened his mouth to ask, but she held out a hand. "It's no use asking me, Jim. I'm sworn to secrecy. You'll just have to contain your curiosity until that evening."

"Yes, Ma'am, but I'm not much good at that, as my crew can attest," Jim grinned at her. "But I'll try to be patient. Things are coming together well, Commodore. I think it'll be a great evening."

"So do I, Captain. I'm very much looking forward to it."

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

As all thing do, Federation Day arrived whether they were ready or not. The Commodore told Jim to pull all his committee off their regular work shifts for the day. Jim's comm was going crazy even before their morning alarm went off.

"Jiiiimm," Bones groaned at the loud beeping.

"I'm sorry, Bones." Jim whispered guiltily, giving Bones a soothing kiss. He got up to go into the other room. Bones had worked a very late shift, he needed to sleep at least another hour.

"S'alright, Jimmy." And Bones was asleep again.

"Kirk here," he said replicating a strong cup of coffee. It was Janice already at the lake. The musicians were there wanting to set up, but the portable stage wasn't up yet.

"Tell them they're too early, Janice. They either have to wait for the stage hands or leave the setup until later. I'll be there in a half hour. Hold the fort until I get there," Jim said hopping on one foot trying to pull off his sleep pants with one hand.

"No problem, Captain. The fort is being held, don't rush."

Jim snorted, closed his comm, grabbed his pants, shirt, socks and boots and tiptoed to the bathroom.. A quick shower and he was out the door on his way to the lake.

Four hours later, the lake area was transformed. The food tables were already set up, Bones and the off shift medical staff had showed up to set up the children's games. The musicians had their sound system ready. The fireworks crew would come later, but their spot was fenced off to keep the children out.

Bones came up to Jim with a sandwich and a drink. "I know you haven't eaten a thing, Jim."

"Thanks, Bones. You're right I haven't." He bit into the sandwich with relish.

"Everything looks great."

"Thanks to all of you, everyone came together to put it together. The Commodore came by earlier and she was very pleased."

" 'Course she was."' He looked around. "Everything looks ready, so let's go home; we'll come back at 4:00."

Jim sighed."Sounds good to me. This has been more work than a treaty negotiation. The Admiral said not to worry about the guest speaker, she's taking care of the transportation."

"That's good, Jim, one less thing for you to worry about. Come on now, you need more food and at least a short nap," Leonard said pulling an unresisting Jim away from the lake to their apartment.

After an apple and a tall glass of milk, Jim collapsed on the bed to sleep until Bones woke him a little after 3:00. He showered again, dispensed with his uniform to put on a comfortable pair of jeans along with the soft blue sweater his mom had knit for him. Bones too, opted for casual clothes, jeans, a green t-shirt and his leather jacket. They collected their picnic food basket and walked to the lake to see that a large crowd had already gathered. Some were spreading blankets on the artificial grass, others had set up folding chairs, still others just sat on the grass. Extra water and soft drinks were in large tubs on the grass. The band was.on the stage tuning up, testing their sound system. Bones excused himself to go see about the children's games while Janice was everywhere at once, making sure that everything was as it should be. Jim spotted Spock with Uhura and waved to them.

Spock, with Uhura's hand clasped closely in his own, carried a large basket in his other arm. Both were dressed casually. Spock in dark slacks with a brown tunic, Uhura in jeans and a loose white top.

"Hey guys. Have you picked a spot yet?"

"We're about to do that. Won't you and Leonard join us?"

"Yeah, sure. We'd like that." He looked worriedly at Spock. "Have you spoken to our guest speaker, Spock? I hope they aren't late, the Commodore is in charge of their transportation."

"I have, Jim. All is in readiness. Do not concern yourself. The Charter will be read on time."

They made their way closer to the stage and spread out the large blanket. Jim set his basket down, excused himself to check on things and look for Bones to tell him where they were sitting. More people were arriving. Jim was greeted right and left as he made his way to the children's games to collect Bones.

As the afternoon waned, the adult and children's games were held with much hilarity and enthusiasm until all the prizes were given out. The artificial twilight began to cast soft shadows until the overhead lights were turned on. This was the signal for the school children to perform to the delight of the very partisan audience.

The children's performances concluded and Jim saw the Commodore step up on the stage; the crowd quieted respectfully. She stood slim and straight, looking around. "I'm very happy to see so many of you here enjoying yourselves. We have all been through difficult times, we have suffered many losses, but we have endured, we have prevailed. Today marks the anniversary of a very special day...the day our beloved Federation was born. Tonight, I have the honor and pleasure of introducing one of the most distinguished citizens of the Federation. He is here to help us commemorate this wonderful day. There is a very special link between him and the Federation Charter. His mother, T'Pau of Vulcan, was one of the four original signers of the Charter. It is my privilege and great honor to present to you the distinguished Ambassador to the Federation Council, Sarek of New Vulcan.

Surprised murmurs and loud applause broke out among the crowd. A shocked Jim turned to look over to Spock. The Vulcan, returned the look placidly. "I wanted it to be a surprise," he said. "Nyota and I spoke with my farther and convinced him it would be a good time to make a visit to the Yorktown base."

Sarek's sonorous voice called them to attention. "Thank you for your most gracious introduction, Commodore." He looked at the crowd. "No words of mine can do justice to the importance of this occasion, so instead of making a speech, let me recite a portion of the Federation Charter, a document which becomes even more meaningful when we reflect on what you, the inhabitants of Yorktown, have endured." He stepped forward, faced the crow, and recited from memory:

_The CHARTER OF THE UNITED FEDERATION OF PLANETS_

_"We the lifeforms of the United Federation of Planets determined to save succeeding generations from the scourge of war, and to reaffirm faith in the fundamental rights of sentient beings, in the dignity and worth of all lifeforms, in the equal rights of members of planetary systems large and small, and to establish conditions under which justice and respect for the obligations arising from treaties and other sources of interstellar law can be maintained, and to promote social progress and better standards of living on all worlds..."_

Sarek continued speaking from memory until he finished reciting the Charter to cheers, thunderous applause, and a standing ovation. He nodded serenely to the large crowd then left the stage with the Commodore. Jim, Bones, Spock and Nyota hurriedly moved through the crowd towards the back of the stage to greet Sarek. 

"James, Leonard, it is gratifying to see you once more."

"We're very happy to see you too, Sarek. Surprised, but happy," Jim said, looking sideways at Spock. "Your son, Nyota, and the Commodore kept this a big secret."

"So I understand," Sarek raised a pleased eyebrow at Spock. "I thought it was past time for a visit to see my son and Nyota. I hope it was a pleasant surprise."

"The most pleasant of surprises," Jim assured him.

"Come," said the Commodore. Let's go sit. After the fireworks, I have refreshments at home waiting for us. The Ambassador will be here for a few days touring the base. He'll be staying with me at my home, so I want the four of you to feel free to visit him at any time, especially you, Mr. Spock."

"Thank you, Admiral. I believe I will avail myself of that opportunity."

"Good," said the Commodore. "Captain, Mr. Spock, this has been a perfect evening, thank you for all your hard work, gentlemen; it was a job well done by all of your committee. I'll be sending everyone a personal note of thanks tomorrow. Now then," she added smiling. "Shall we go sit to enjoy the beautiful fireworks?"

 

 

.


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not an engineer, so the The Franklin was moved only by my imagination, not by any actual engineering knowledge.

**Oh, Brave New World**

  
**Chapter 11**

" **I will go down with this ship,**

 **And** **I won’t put my hands up and surrender.**

**There will be no white flag above my door.**

**I’m in love and always will be.”**  
**Dido**  
**"White Flag"**

 

Jim's large office comm beeped. He swiveled in his chair to answer it. "Yes, Scotty?"

"Captain. I'm sure you've already heard from the Commodore. Fleet is comin' tae pick up _The_ _Franklin."_

"Yes, Scotty. The Admiral sent me the order a few minutes ago. We're to meet by comm with Captain Thelin th' Valrass of the _USS_ _Kumari_ to coordinate the removal of _The_ _Franklin_. She's to be transported first to Jupiter, then to Riverside on Earth for a complete restoration. Her final home will be The Smithsonian Institute's Air and Space Museum. Fleet is very anxious to show her off fully restored. She's the only ship left in the fleet that old."

"Aye, Captain. T'will be a big job, that one. We'll have to keep her together somehow or she'll break apart with the force of _The_ _Kumari_ tractor beam. We'll do the best we can, she's tough, that one is. She got us here to Yorktown in spite of her old age, that she did."

"I know, Scotty. Commodore Paris said she'll give you all the Yorktown engineers you'll need to help. So will Captain th' Valrass, Im sure. The Andorians have a reputation for being fine engineers."

"They are, Sir, but I nae trust anyone but meself, with this task. The girl deserves our best, she saved us all." There was quiet on the comm. "I must let Jaylah know what's gonna' happen to her 'house'," Scotty added, softly.

Jim sighed. Jaylah would be sad. She loved her house, it had been her shelter and her refuge, for all the time she was on Altamid. She had made it into a home for her mother and herself.

"She knew this was coming, sooner or later, Scotty, but it will still be hard for her. We'll take as many holovids as we can while we're doing this to send her. I'm sure her professors and fellow students will be interested too."

"Aye, Captain."

"I'll set up the meeting for you, me, Mr. Spock, the Commodore, Captain Thelin th' Valrass, his CE and all the rest of engineers. I'll let you know the time, Scotty. Kirk out."

 _Jim_ spent the rest of the day coordinating comm times time with Scotty, the Yorktown engineers, the _Kumari_ Captain, his Chief Engineer and Commodore Paris. It took his yeoman and Jim juggling very different schedules taking into account deep space time differences, since _Kumari_ was still so far away, but to Jim's relief it was finally done by the end of the day. He cleared his desk and thankfully left the office for home. He sighed. It would be at least another three or four months before the new _Enterprise_ would be ready to fly. He was itching to get back to their five year mission. He shook his head ruefully; to think he'd considered leaving his Captaincy for a desk job as a Vice Admiral. Bones had not tried to dissuade Jim from applying, he had actually said very little, ready to support Jim no matter what his decision. It was only later that Jim realized that it hadn’t occurred to him that his decision to leave _Enterprise_ didn’t automatically include Bones' assignment too. He hadn't even considered the possibility that Fleet might not have released him from his 5 year ship assignment. His heart fluttered in his chest when he thought that Bones might have had to leave Yorktown on the _Enterprise_ without Jim. He knew there was no way he could have stayed in Yorktown without Bones, and that's all there was to that. Ah, well, he'd recovered his senses. A desk job was definitely not his thing, as he'd found out during these last three months.

He bounded up the stairs to their apartment. He hoped Bones was already home since he was not on any shift schedule right now. Presently, at the request of the Chief of Starfleet Medical, Admiral Boyce, Bones was giving a series of lectures on medical techniques he'd used with non-humanoid life forms such as the Horta. The lectures had been standing room only. It meant a lot of preparation for each lecture, since the question and answer sessions were intense.

Jim opened the door. Bones was sitting in front of their large comm talking. "Wait a minute, Baby Girl, Uncle Jim just walked in." He turned to Jim. "Joanna commed," he mouthed. Jim grinned in delight. He loved his two McCoys more than he'd ever loved anyone or anything, even more than he loved his ship, and that was a hell of a lot of love. He pulled up a chair to sit beside Bones.

"Hey, Jo Bean. How's my sweet girl?" The Yorktown comm signal strength was strong enough so that the child's faint freckles on her small nose showed up on the screen. Her dark hair gleamed from the light on her desk.

"Uncle Jim! I'm glad you're here. I called 'cause I'm going to grandma's soon for my six weeks vacation with her. Guess what my Grandma did?"

Jim glanced at Bones who shrugged. "I have no idea Jo Jo." Eleanora doted on the child, anything was possible.

Joanna sighed happily at them. "Daddy couldn't guess either, so I guess I'll just have to tell you both." She paused for dramatic effect, her hazel eyes, so much like Bones', were wide and shining. "She bought me a puppy!"

"Joanna! A puppy? That's exciting!" Jim said, glancing sideways at Leonard who appeared to have been struck dumb. "That's great news, but who's going to take care of the puppy when you leave grandma's, sweetheart?"

"That's the best part, daddy, Uncle Jim. Mom said I could bring the puppy home with me. Grandma cleared it with her before she bought it for me."

"That's fantastic, Jo Bean." Jim elbowed Bones. _Say something_!

Leonard bit his lip and cleared his throat. "That's real excitin' Baby Girl. Have you picked out a name yet?"

"It's a girl puppy, daddy, so she's going to be named Chiquita 'cause she's not going to be a big dog. That means small in Spanish. I'm learning Spanish in school and I thought of that name."

"Joanna Eleanor McCoy, say good bye to your father, you have soccer practice in 30 minutes, tell him you'll call him this weekend at the usual time," came the voice of Joycelyn from another room.

"I gotta' go, daddy, Uncle Jim. Bye, talk to you both on Saturday." Joanna waved, grinning at them.

"Bye, sweetheart."

"Bye, Jo Bean."

Leonard turned away from the comm. "Oh my God," he chortled, face in his hands. "I thought I was gonna' lose it there for a minute. She's so damn happy about that puppy, and Jocelyn so hates dogs! Hates them with a passion! I always wanted a dog when we were married, but I could never convince her. How did Mama ever manage it?" He sighed. "Lord, how I miss that child," he breathed out, rubbing his chest with his hand, eyes suspiciously bright.

"I know, baby. I miss her terribly too," Jim said, giving him comforting kisses. They were tender, sweet, a soft press to Leonard's lips, cheeks and brow. Hoping to distract Leonard, he gave him a quizzical look. "I'd give a lot to know how Eleanora managed Jocelyn, wonder how she did it?" he mused, grinning.

Bones smiled, getting up. "We'll ask Mama next time we comm her. No one can withstand Mama when she puts her mind to something."

"How did your lecture go today, Bones?" Jim asked, following him to the kitchen and sniffing appreciatively. "Something smells really good," he murmured.

"Homemade chicken soup and baked potatoes for supper," Bones told him. "My lecture went good. We had to move to another bigger room, though. Didn't know so many folks here were interested in non-humanoid medical techniques." He shook his head, perplexed.

Jim beamed. "It's because you're brilliant, Dr. McCoy." He was tickled to see a pink flush suffuse Bones' cheeks. "I'm going to take off work this week to go hear one of your lectures," Jim said, azure eyes aglow with pride.

"Jim! You don't have to do that, take off work. You're a Captain! It's not seemly for you to drop everything just to come hear me talk," Bones grumbled.

"I want to, Bones and I'm going to. I like seeing you up there impressing everyone with your brilliance and me sitting there thinking, _mine, all mine he is_!

Leonard's cheeks only got pinker, he just shook his head at Jim. "Infant! Let's sit down to eat and you can tell me about your day."

Jim just grinned and told him about _The_ _Kumari_ coming to pick up _The_ _Franklin_. "I guess she's the only ship big enough that could be spared. Earth Fleet is still spread pretty thin patrolling the Romulan and Klingon borders. The ship will be repaired and restored in Riverside then taken to Washington."

"A good end for her," Bones said, looking pleased. "She saved us just as much as _Enterprise_ did."

"I'm going to ask the Commodore if our crew can come to the lake to watch her being lifted up from the water. It will be another sort of closure for them, don't you think so?"

Yeah, I do, and it's just like you to think of their welfare."

"Most of them are just kids," Jim said, softly. "This has been very hard for them, they've all lost so much."

"So have you, darlin'," Bones put his warm hand over Jim's.

Jim's blue eyes were somber. "We all have."

They we're both quiet for a minute, then Leonard stood, pulling Jim up too. "Let's get the kitchen cleaned up, then afterward we can watch a holovid, one of your favorites."

The holovid was funny and entertaining, then they showered afterward and went to bed. Bones, Jim noticed, still looked a little sad. “C’mere," he said, drewing Bones' long body tight against him. He carded his fingers through the thick dark hair with one hand, and with the other he smoothed Bones' arm gently as he leaned in for a soft kiss. He felt the tension begin to leave Bones' body as he sighed contently, relaxing against Jim, his face pressed tight to his chest. "We'll talk to her again on Saturday. Sleep now." Jim pressed another tender kiss to Bones' lips. "Sleep, Bones."

In the morning, Jim's yeoman had the small conference room set up for the holo meeting with Captain Thelin th' Valrass, his CE, and everyone else. Commodore Paris, Spock, and Scotty walked in at the same time. The base engineers came trailing in soon after. Jim nodded at his yeoman and she opened the large comm set above their seats so everyone could see and hear well.

"Captain," the Commodore nodded to Captain Valrass. "Good to see you. We appreciate you're coming to take care of _The_ _Franklin_."

"It's an honor for _Kumari_ to be chosen for this task, Admiral. We'll take great care of her and get her home safely."

The Admiral nodded. "Let me introduce everyone; Captain Valrass, Captain Kirk." The captains nodded genially to each other. She went around the table introducing everyone. "This is the Yorktown task force that will help your engineers, Captain." Valrass nodded his greeting to them. He introduced his chief engineer, Shalas, who together with Scotty, would be ultimately responsible for not only lifting _The_ _Franklin_ out of the lake, but also keeping her together so she could be towed by tractor beam to Earth.

"Gentlemen," Commodore Paris said, "I trust that the everyone present will come up with a workable plan. I'm sorry but I must excuse myself, I have an appointment with the sector chief who is adamant that he be kept in the loop about this mission. I'll return after that meeting, or if I'm delayed, Captain Kirk and Mr. Spock will fill me in." She bid them goodbye and left the room.

Jim looked over to Scotty. "Are we ready, Scotty? It's a huge undertaking, but with the power of   _Kumari's_ tractor beam, I think it can be done."

"Aye, Sir. I canna' change the laws of physics, but we'll do our best, that we will."

The two Captains, Spock, Scotty, Shalas, and the corps of engineers discussed ways and means. Diagrams were drawn by Scotty and Shalas, tractor beam schematics with computer simulations were run, also the need for extra man power was discussed. The discussion went on for several hours until a tentative plan was finalized. They went over the equations several times, checked and rechecked them, until even Scotty was satisfied. _The_ _Kumari_ was set to arrive in two days. They all agreed that the removal of _The_ _Franklin_ would take place in three days. It had been an intense few hours, but things were now in place for removing the old ship from Yorktown; Jim felt both relief and satisfaction. The day came slowly to an end for a weary, worn out Jim, who wanted nothing more than to get home to Bones.

Jim walked into their apartment looking around for Bones. "Bones, I'm home," he called out.

"In here," came from the bedroom. "Hey, darlin'," he said, looking at Jim keenly. "Jim, you look plumb worn out. Comm meeting go okay?" He cupped Jim's face and smoothed his thumbs over the thick eyebrows.

Jim closed his eyes in bliss, the feel of those warm hands relaxing his tense, achy body.

"It went fine, just extremely long, intense and fraught with things that can go wrong if we don't do this right."

Bones made a noise of comprehension. "Are you hungry?"

Jim sighed. "Too tired to be hungry," he said laying his head on the broad shoulder.

Bones glanced down at him, shaking his head. "How 'bout some yogurt with an apple for right now. Let's go sit on the sofa. You can eat there and relax for a while."

Jim ate his snack, then rested his head in Bones' lap, snuggling into his stomach. Bones looked down at him knowingly, then ran his fingers soothingly through Jim's thick hair. Quiet descended and they sat like that for almost an hour, before Jim stirred looking up at Bones.

Bones finally made his ire known. “What’d I tell you about trying to fix every single thing that's broke or has gone wrong, whether on the ship or anywhere else? You just run yourself to the ground every time, don't you?" Bones grumbled. "That's why the base has a Commodore, so she can fix things here."

Jim's head left Bones' lap to sit up. He set his hand on McCoy’s chest feeling the steady beat there.

"I know, Bones, but she's had so much on her plate since Krall. I have to do as much as I can to help her." He looked knowingly at Bones, bright eyes mischievous. "Don't tell me you haven't done the same at the hospital, Bones McCoy, going in whenever there was a need."

"Hrumph," was Leonard's response and Jim grinned at him. He pressed his lips against McCoy’s temple, pulling him tight to his chest, stroking the dark hair at his nape with his fingertips.

Jim turned the beloved face to kiss his lips softly, sucking gently on his bottom lip. Leonard wrapped his arms around Jim, returning the soft kisses. "Thought you were tired," he rumbled against Jim's lips.

"Never too tired for this." They shed their clothes quickly, Bones grabbing the lube, preparing first himself then Jim..

Jim slid one hand to the back of Bones' neck then rolled himself underneath Bones on the wide sofa. He settled his hips against Bones', putting his legs around him. Leonard grabbed his wrists and pressed them against the sofa cushions, then pulled back, his hazel eyes dilated as he stared down at Jim.

“We should use this sofa like this more often,” he growled, nipping at Jim’s throat. "Are you sure you're not too tired?"

“I rested for forty five minutes,” Jim said, sounding indignant. McCoy sighed against his neck.

"Not near enough time," he grumbled, nudging at Jim’s jaw with his nose. Jim happily obliged, as he gently pulled Bones' ear lobe between his teeth. Jim shivered under Bones' warmth, his hips thrusting up in spite of himself.

“Bones,” he gasped, tugging up against McCoy’s grip on his wrists. Leonard growled in response. He gripped Jim’s wrists in one hand and with his free one, he stroked down Jim’s side. Jim tightened his legs as he shoved his hips into a roll against Bones'.

Leonard straightened and put his hands on Jim’s chest while he began rolling his hips. Jim opened his eyes to watch Bones, the passion, the intensity, the concentration evident on his doctor's face as he entered Jim. It wasn’t long before Leonard was panting on top of him. Jim’s fist circled his own cock, keeping time with each of Bones' thrust. Their tempo became more and more erratic; Jim thrust up as Bones leaned back slightly at just the right angle to brush against Jim's prostate. Bones' body shuddered as he came deep and hot inside of Jim. Jim grabbed his hips, thrusting furiously for a few more seconds before he, too, came undone. He pulled McCoy down, pressing his mouth to his neck so he could feel his heart rate as it returned to normal. Jim had gone completely limp and pliant as McCoy eased off and rolled to the edge of the sofa.

"So good, darlin'...you're always amazin'," he murmured, stroking Jim's arm.

"Not me, Bones, it's all you, baby," Jim whisperd. "Can't ever get enough of you." Jim stole one more kiss and lost himself in Bones' scent, the musky odor of sex, and the clean smell of his shampoo. With a deep sigh, he pulled back to look deep into Bones' eyes. "Love you so much, sweetheart, so much."

Leonard smiled at him, his dimple prominent. "Love you too, darlin', more than anythin'." He stood slowly, stretching,his tall body, gloriously, splendidly, naked. "Come on, let's clean ourselves up and order some takeout so you can eat a decent meal."

 

 

                                                                                    ~~~~o~~~~

Jim stood at the Yorktown orbital station waiting until the stationmaster announced the _Kumari_ had arrived. Ten minutes later four shuttles from the ship set down. Men and women, Human and Andorian, dressed in red engineering shirts exited. There were a couple of gold shirts and one or two blue ones too. The last man to step out of the last shuttle was Captain Valrass.

“Captain Kirk,” he said, as Jim stepped up to greet him. "An honor, Sir, to meet the hero of the Federation," he said, tilting his antenna toward Jim in the formal Andorian greeting.

"The honor is mine, Captain." Jim smiled at the tall blue skinned Andorian as they shook hands in the human way. "Shall we? The Commodore is with my Chief Engineer at the site."

Jim and Valrass, followed by his crew, strode over to the _Franklin_ site. The Commodore, talking earnestly to Scotty and Spock, looked up and spotted them immediately. She walked over to greet Captain Valrass. The Andorian looked over to the lake at the downed _Franklin_ and his eyes widened. "I had no idea this was where you landed, Captain Kirk. It was an amazing feat to get that ship flying again," he said admiringly.

"It was Mr. Scott who did it, Captain, he's an amazing engineer."

"Amazing indeed." He turned to his CE. "Mr. Shalas, you and Mr. Scott are in charge. Go speak with him. Commodore, my engineers are at your disposal. At present however, I do not believe we will be needed again until tomorrow. Please allow me to buy you and Captain Kirk a beverage," he nodded to the nearby restaurant. "Then I would like to hear first hand what transpired here that has all of the Federation agog."

Jim caught Spock's eye and gestured to the restaurant. Spock nodded that he understood. The three of them made their way to the outdoor tables, sat down, ordered, then Jim told his story to the enthralled Andorian who shook his antennaed head in amazement. 

Early the next morning,  _Enterprise,_   _Kumari_ , and the Yorktown engineers congregated by the lake waiting for orders. Valrass had returned to _Kumari_ to oversee the delicate tractor beam maneuver. Most of the surviving _Enterprise_ crew stood or sat in the plaza to watch the proceedings. Uhura was there to take the holos to send to Jaylah.

Jim stood silent by Scotty and Shalas. "All right lads," Scotty said. "The tilted saucer is only 4 meters deep in the lake. We have to pull out the front end of the saucer so she sits straight in the water. Otherwise the force of the the tractor beam as it pulls her out and up will put too much stress on the front of her hull. We're going to straighten her out the old fashioned way, with chains and man power. Using winches is too risky. Remember we only want to pull up her front to straighten her out, not lift her."

Jim looked at the two CEs. "So what do we do, Scotty?"

“Simple, Sir. Just watch."

The engineers, worked swiftly and efficiently, until the hundreds of meters of thick cables were coupled together to make two extremely long cables. Scotty and Shalas climbed on top of the ship's saucer to pull one end of the long heavy cable through one jagged hole on her side and out to the other side. They did the same with the other cable in the opposite direction. The long cables dangled in the water and were pulled out by the engineers stationed on either side of _The_ _Franklin_. The men divided themselves evenly into two teams and positioned themselves every two feet on the cables. They pulled the heavy chains taut, from the port and starboard sides of the ship. There was a sudden silence as they all waited for orders. Jim took a side as did the Commodore and Spock.

“Ready lads," yelled Scotty. "On the count of three! One...two...three! Haul!"

The crew hauled hand over hand at the cables. "Harder, lads!" Yelled Scotty. "She's not budging! Pull harder!"

Some of the crew on the plaza came running to the cables to help. "Come on! Again! One, two, three! Pull!" Scotty roared.

Slowly, very slowly, the tilted saucer began to move. The strength of the extra crew had done the trick.

"Pull! Pull! She's almost straight!" Scotty yelled. "Keep going!" With a shudder and huge splash of water that soaked everyone on the cables, the huge ship tilted up and straightened herself in the water. She rocked slightly from side to side, but stayed straight.

The crew let go of the cables and cheered! "All clear! She's straight! Everyone clear the area, get out of the water!" Shalas yelled.

Everyone scattered out of the way and stood back to view the results of their efforts. The ship was now straight, sitting proudly in the water, damaged but intact, water dripping off her hull.

Scotty spoke into his comm. "Scott here, _Kumari_. She's ready for you Captain Valrass."

Valrass' voice could be heard from Scotty's comm. "Have everyone step back at least 20 meters from the ship, Mr. Scott."

"Aye, Sir." He turned to the crowd. "You heard the man, let's all move back." He waited until they had all complied then moved to join the crowd, standing next to Jim. "Engage tractor beam, Captain Valrass." 

"Tractor beam engaged." 

They all watched mesmerized as the ship shuddered violently under the pressure of the tractor beam, then she slowly began to lift out of the lake. Up, up up, she went. All eyes looked up to follow her slow careful ascent, until she became a speck hovering above Yorktown's clear bubble dome. She was secured aft of _Kumari,_ like a baby duckling following the much bigger mama duck _._ There she would stay all through the long, long, flight back to Earth where she would be received with excitement and accolades. In Riverside, she would be restored to her full glory, then honored and revered at The Smithsonian Institute as was her due, for she had helped to save all of Yorktown.


	12. Chapter 12

**Oh, Brave New World**

  
**Chapter 12**

 **"This is the hour of lead**  
**Remembered if outlived,**  
**As freezing persons recollect the snow--**  
**First chill, then stupor, then the letting go."**  
**Emily Dickinson**

 

"Captain Kirk," Commodore Paris' husky voice came over Jim's comm. "Please come to my office."

"Yes, Admiral. I'll be right there." Jim got up and stretched, he felt a little stiff. He was going to have to up his work out routine to include more stretches, because sitting at his desk for long periods of time was not doing his body any good. He walked down the corridor to Admiral Paris' large airy office and opened the door. The first thing he saw was Bones' blue uniformed body standing with his back to the door.

"Bones!" Jim exclaimed. "What are you doing here?"

Bones turned and Jim was startled to see that he was very pale. "Bones! What's wrong?" Then Jim paled too. "Is it Joanna? Your mom?"

"No, no, Jim." Bones hastily reassured him. "They're fine; they're both fine! Jim...." He stopped, took a breath, tried again. "Jim...it's your mom."

"My mom! What's wrong with her? I just talked with her a few days ago."

Leonard opened his mouth to speak, but closed it again, turning helpless eyes to the Commodore.

"Bones! What's happened? You're scaring me?"

"Captain...Jim...sit down, please, I'll explain."

Jim sat, leaning forward, his blue eyes worried. "What's happened, Admiral?"

Commodore Paris took a deep breath. "I received a priority one comm call from Captain Ransom from _The_ _Equinox_. The ship was on an exploratory mission in sector 3 of the Alpha Quadrant. As you know parts of it are still largely unexplored. _Equinox_ took fire from a Cardassian ship that came out of nowhere. They returned fire, and ultimately the Cardassian ship cut and ran. However, _Equinox_ took some hard hits. The Science Department section of the ship took a direct hit, Jim. Two scientists were killed and your mother was seriously injured... but she's alive," the Commodore added hurriedly.

Jim closed his eyes in relief. He felt one of Bones' warm hands squeeze his shoulder in a comforting grip. Jim raised an icy cold hand to cover Bones'. "How severe are her injuries, Commodore?"

"She has a brain injury, Captain. Since  _The_ _Equinox_ doctor is not a neurosurgeon, he didn't feel qualified to perform brain surgery on your mother. Captain Ransom concurred with his decision. The doctor decided to put your mother in stasis and she's being brought here as fast as _The_ _Equinox_ can bring her at warp 8. They're pushing her engines hard to get your mother to the best neurosurgeon in the Fleet, here to Dr McCoy."

Jim looked up. "Bones," he breathed.

Leonard nodded. "I'll do every thing in my power to help her, Jim, I promise you."

Jim got to his feet. "I know you will, Bones. When will _Equinox_ get here, Admiral?"

"Two days, Captain."

Jim turned panicked eyes to Bones. "That's too long, isn't it Bones? It's too long for her to be in stasis?"

"No, Jimmy. It's not too long. Patients have been kept in stasis much longer then that," Leonard said, giving Jim a meaningful glance. Jim nodded, remembering the aftermath of Khan and his own time in stasis after his death in the warp core. Those days were long behind him, buried deep in the memories of only five people, but that memory still had the power to bring a shiver to Jim's body and a haunted look into Leonard's eyes.

"So what do we do in the meantime?" Jim rocked on his heels, burning with impatience to do something, anything, to help his mother.

"I'm going to confer with _The_ _Equinox_ doctor in an hour, Jim. I'll know more about the injury and her condition then."

"Your mother is a strong, healthy woman, Captain, and Dr. McCoy is the best surgeon in Fleet. She'll be in the best of hands."

Jim nodded. "I know she will, Commodore." He looked at Leonard. "Bones, I have to tell Sam about mom. That's my brother," he explained to Admiral Paris. "He lives on Deneva with his family. Unless he's already been told?" 

Admiral Paris shook her head. "No, he hasn't been told. Captain Ransom commed me because he knew you were still here in Yorktown; he felt it would be better if you were told about your mother’ injury in person rather then by comm. No one else has been informed. You go tell your brother, Captain. If you'd prefer to do it from the privacy of your apartment, then by all means do so, don't come back to your office."

Jim's shoulders sagged with relief; he wanted nothing more than to be alone with Bones and to talk to Sam. "Thank you, Commodore. I'll just go close my office and leave word with my yeoman."

Bones followed him out after promising the Commodore an update later in the day. After closing his office, he and Jim walked silently across the plaza to their apartment. As soon as the door closed behind them, Jim's Captain facade slipped away. He turned to face Bones, his eyes suspiciously bright. Bones immediately wrapped his arms around him, pulling him tight against his chest. "I'm so sorry, darlin'," Bones muttered, giving him a comforting kiss on his sandy head.

Jim shook his head despairingly against him, burrowing closer. Bones hugged him tighter. "Bones," Jim's breath hitched. "What if she doesn't make it? What if she dies? I can't lose her now, not after we've found each other again. Sam and I, we didn't have a real mom for years. We can't lose her so soon, not now that we finally have her again, now that we're a real family. "Bones...." Jim raised his head, his blue eyes anguished. "You'll fix her, won't you? You'll be able to help her, right?"

Leonard cupped Jim's face between his warm hands. "I'll do my damnest, Jim. I promise you that. Geoffrey and I, both of us, will do our best for your mother." He sighed, pulling himself reluctantly away from Jim's arms. "I gotta go, darlin'. I need to get back to the hospital for that comm conference call. I'll know more after I speak with the ship's doctor. As soon as he gives me more details about Winona's injury, I'll let you know. You go comm Sam now; tell him we'll update him again later today, okay?"

Jim nodded. "I'll wait here for you, Bones. I won't budge from here after I talk with Sam." He sighed. "I hate to tell him until we know more, but he'll never forgive me if I don't let him know right away."

Sam answered is comm immediately. "Hey, little, brother! How's it going?" He grinned, but his expression changed immediately to one of concern when he saw Jim's face, his bright blue eyes dimmed. "What's wrong, Jim? What's happened?"

"It's mom, Sam." Jim swallowed hard and filled him in on what had happened.

After he finished, Sam was quiet for a minute. "I'm coming, Jim. I'll ask for immediate family leave, I'll be there as soon as I can arrange fast transport."

"Are you sure, Sam? What about Aurelan and the kids? You don't want to wait until Mom's already here and Bones does the surgery?"

"No, Jimmy. I know Aurelan will want me to go. What if something happens? I'd never forgive myself for not being there with you and mom."

Jim nodded, nervously fingering his dad's ring. He would have felt the same.

"I'll comm you my ETA as soon as I arrange things. I'll probably arrive about the same time as _Equinox_ does."

"I'll pick you up at the docking station, Sam. Bones and I have room for you to stay with us." Jim's heart lifted a little. It would be good to have Sam here. "I'll comm you after Bones comes back from talking to the ship's doctor."

"I'll be anxious to hear your update. See you soon, little brother. Hang in there. Leonard is the best there is. Mom is in great hands."

Jim nodded, closing his comm. He hoped Bones would be back soon. Unable to sit still, he paced with little Wednesday at his heels until he heard the apartment door open. Jim lunged at Bones. "Bones! What'd you find out?"

Leonard grabbed Jim's hand, leading him to the sofa to sit. "Geoffrey and I talked at length with Dr. Zokorov, the ship's doctor. He sent me all of Winona's brain scans results. I'm not going sugarcoat it, Jim, it's bad. She's suffered a traumatic brain injury." 

Jim closed his eyes. "That's very bad isn't it Bones?"

"Yeah, darlin', it's pretty bad. A traumatic brain injury is different from a broken bone or punctured lung. Those kinds of injuries only affect the use of that specific part of your body, but it doesn't affect your personality or your mental abilities. Almost always, those injuries heal quickly and patients are as good as new afterward. Brain injuries don't heal like that, Jimmy. Recovery is much slower, and it's based on a lot of different things, like the patients general health, the severity of the brain injury, and which part of the brain receives the injury. Dr. Zokorov did the right thing by putting Winona is stasis to keep her stable. But now I'm gonna' have to open up her brain cavity to relieve and help control the intracranial pressure."

Jim nodded, listening intently. "Go on, Bones."

"Pre and post surgery we'll have to keep Winona sedated in a drug-induced coma to minimize any agitation or the possibility of a secondary injury. I'll also give her seizure prevention medications right away, since seizures are pretty common with TBI."

Jim gripped Bones' warm hand tighter. Leonard held on. "Can you save her, Bones?"

"I'll do my very best, darlin'. That's all I can promise you."

"That's good enough for me, Bones." His blue eyes, full of trust and confidence, looked into Leonard's. "Sam is coming; he wants to be here with mom and me."

"That's good, I'm glad he's coming, it'll be good for you two to be together through this." Leonard stood. "I gotta' get back, Jim. Geoffrey and I are gonna' run computer simulations of the surgery. We'll go over the procedure several times, each step,  so when we get in there, there'll be no guesswork, no surprises. It's be a very long surgery, very complicated, but we'll be ready when _The_ _Equinox_ gets here. Will you be okay here by yourself?"

"I'll be fine. You go on, Bones. I'll keep myself busy. I'm going to comm Sam again with your update, then I have the new ship specs to go over with Scotty. I'll work with him from here."

"Good idea. But you comm me if you need to talk to me or if you or Sam have any more questions."

Jim talked to Sam again, explaining about Bones' surgery. They both felt much more hopeful knowing about Leonard's treatment plan for Winona. Sam also gave Jim his ETA; he would get to Yorktown the same day as _Equinox_ , but early in the morning. After finishing with Sam, Jim opened his large home comm to call Scotty about the ship's specs. Jim steeled himself to tell Scotty the news about his mother. He asked Scotty to pass on the information to the rest of Jim's command crew. Jim just couldn't bear to repeat it over and over again to everybody. All the Command crew had met Winona when she'd visited the base. Jim knew she'd charmed them with her quick wit, her funny shore leave stories, and her obvious happiness at being with Jim and Bones. Scotty face expressed his sorrow and shock, but he promised Jim that he'd inform the rest of the crew. Jim also sent a quick update to the Commodore before he and Scotty got down to work.

The next two days passed slowly. Jim went back to his office, too restless to stay at home. Leonard and Geoffrey ran the brain surgery simulation several times, until they felt confident that they were ready. Sam would arrive this morning ahead of _The_ _Equinox_ by several hours. He and Jim had kept in close touch by comm. Bones had also kept in close touch with Dr. Zokorov, who was closely monitoring Winona's condition. He'd reported to Leonard that her condition remained stable and unchanged. That was a good thing, Bones told Jim, because that meant that there was no further increase in brain pressure.

Very early on the morning of the surgery, Jim met Sam's shuttle at the Yorktown landing station. The two men met half way on the landing tarmac, hugging each other tightly. The brothers looked very much alike; they were the same height with the same lean build. Sam's blue eyes were a less brilliant blue, more changeable in color than Jim's azure blue ones; his hair was darker too, cut a bit longer than Jim's strict Captain's regulation haircut. At 35, Sam also had deeper laugh lines around his eyes and on his forehead. However, even the most casual observer, seeing them together, would never mistake them as anything but brothers.

Sam drew back to look into Jim's anxious blue eyes. "Aurelan and the boys send their love. We just told the boys that their Nana had an accident, that she's been hurt, and that I was going to Yorktown to check on her and to see Uncle Jim." He gripped Jim's shoulders tightly. "We'll get through this, Jimmy. She couldn't be in better hands; mom is tough, strong and healthy. If she could survived losing dad, she _will_ survive this, I'm sure of it."

Jim nodded as he bent to grab Sam's duffle, willing himself to believe his big brother. "That's what Bones says, Sam. He's already at the hospital. He and Geoffrey are getting the surgical room with all the necessary equipment ready. He warned me that this will be a very long surgery, very delicate, very precise, one tiny step at a time. _Equinox_ will get here at 1100 hours and mom will be transported by hover stretcher straight into the operating room. It's too risky to use the transporters in her condition, it might disrupt the stasis field."

They walked out of the landing station side by side in silence. "You want some breakfast?" Jim asked. "I haven't eaten this morning."

Sam nodded. "I could eat, haven't had anything much since yesterday."

"Then lets get some breakfast. I feel better now that you're here. I think I could eat something."

Over breakfast they caught up on family and Fleet news, then went on to the apartment to get Sam settled into the guest room. "I took ten days of family leave, Jim, just in case mom's recuperation is slow and she needs both of us," Sam said, putting away his clothes. Neither one of them was willing to voice the other reason that Sam might need to stay. "I hope that's not too long for me to crash here your apartment," he said.

"Hell no! We never seem to have enough time together. I'm glad you're staying here instead of in Fleet housing."

Sam, smiling, handed Jim a piece of real paper that he pulled out of his duffle. "Peter painted this for his Uncle Jim." It was a water color of the new _Enterprise_ as interpreted by a four year old who had seen only holos of her. The saucer section was off center, the nacelles were crooked and some of the registry numbers were backwards, but it was definitely _Enterprise_. Jim, delighted with Peter's art, laughed out loud for the first time in days. "I'm going to have it framed; it'll sit on my desk so I can see it every day." Sam smiled too, pleased at Jim's reception of his little son's gift."

Jim looked at his chronometer. "Bones said to head on over to the hospital after you got settled in, Sam. We can wait with Bones until mom is brought to the hospital. They're ready to receive her immediately."

They walked across the main plaza straight to the surgical wing, Jim nodded to the security officer standing at the entrance, who saluted respectfully. "Since Krall," Jim answered Sam's questioning glance. "The Commodore hasn't lifted Yorktown's tight security protocols yet."

Bones was there waiting for them. He greeted Sam affectionately with a warm handshake and a hug. "Good to have you here." He glanced over to Jim who was talking to Chapel. "It means a lot to Jim to have his big brother here," he added in a low voice.

"It means a lot to me too, Len. I want to be here for him now, to make up, at least a little, for leaving him when he was a kid," he said softly.

"None of that, now, Sam. You were only a kid yourself. What counts is that you're here now for both Jim and for your mom."

Jim came to stand by Leonard, who put a warm hand on the tense golden shoulder. "She'll be here soon, Jimmy."

They sat down, waiting silently, anxiously, until the big double doors suddenly opened to admit the two med techs and _The_ _Equinox_ doctor accompanying Winona's hover stretcher.

Leonard went forward to greet him. "Dr. Zokorov, I'm Dr. Leonard McCoy. These are Commander Kirk's sons, Captain James T. Kirk and Commander George Samuel Kirk."

The men nodded to each other, but Jim only had eyes for his mother as she lay on the stretcher. Winona's face looked peaceful, serene; her hair was spread around her on the flat pillow and her arms and hands rested on top of the blanket.

"Jim, Sam, we're going straight into surgery. Dr. M'Benga is already there, waiting to prep your mother," Leonard told them. He turned to Dr. Zokorov. "Doctor, would you like to scrub up and observe the surgery?" Dr. Zokorov nodded eagerly.

Leonard, already deep in surgeon mode, gave Jim one last reassuring look, then led the way to the surgical ward. The large double doors closed silently behind them.

"Dr. McCoy has asked me to come out to update you, as the surgery progresses, Captain, Commander Kirk," Christine Chapel told them, then followed the doctors into the surgical ward.

Jim and Sam sat down to wait. Vaguely, Jim felt someone come sit beside him; he felt slender fingers making comforting gentle circles on his back. He looked up unsurprised to see Uhura sitting beside him. Jim roused himself enough to introduce Sam to her, then settled back again sitting very close to the warmth of his big brother. One by one his Command crew stopped by to sit with him, to offer silent support to Jim and Sam.

The hours crawled by. Three hours later, Chapel came out of the double doors, pulling down her surgical mask, as she walked over to them. "Captain? Commander?"

Jim stood, his heart racing madly in his chest; Sam placed a steadying hand on him. "Nurse Chapel? How is my mother?" It took everything that was in Jim to keep his voice steady.

"Dr. McCoy asked me to come out to tell you that your mother is fighting hard. His exact words were, "Your mama is holding on. Don't give up on her, she's a fighter."

"We won't," Jim whispered. He blinked rapidly.

"They're about half way through the surgery, Captain. I better get back in there," Chapel said.

Another hour, then two, then three hours came and went. Finally the double doors opened again and Leonard came out. He was still wearing his scrubs; he looked exhausted, drained.

"Jim, Sam. The surgery is over. Geoffrey is finishing up."

Jim and Sam stood. Spock, who had come in, and Uhura who had never left, moved in close to stand by their side. Jim looked straight into Bones' compassionate hazel eyes steeling himself for what he might hear.

McCoy drew in a deep breath, swaying a little on his feet from fatigue. "It was touch and go there for a while, but we fought tooth and nail to save her. First, I relieved all the cranial pressure from the injury. Then I did a neural graph on a small damaged area of her frontal lobe. Thankfully, it was in a fairly accessible area, so that part of the surgery went very smoothly. There was also a bleeder that I had to cauterize. Geoffrey's now regenerating her exterior incision. We had to shave her whole head, so in a couple of days I'll start the hair regrowth protocol; she'll have a new head of hair, albeit short, in less than a week." He put a warm hand on Jim's arm. "She's gonna' be fine, Jim, Sam. She'll be good as new before you know it. Would you like to see her?"

Jim's knees felt weak, while Sam was mute in his relief, but they both nodded. They followed Bones through the double doors down a long hallway. They walked in absolute silence through the hall, Bones keeping a tight grip on Jim and Sam, one on either side of him, as they walked. McCoy could feel Jim's bunched tight muscles beneath his fingers as tension radiated from him.

They went through another set of doors and suddenly there was Winona. She was in a pale green hospital gown with a white blanket covering her lower body. The room was quiet except for the occasional beep from one of the many monitors surrounding her. There were bio nodes attached to her head and her chest. There were two drips working on either side of her. Jim, a veteran of many ship board sick bay stays, automatically checked the heart bio feed monitor and saw that his mother's heart beat regularly, steadily. A nurse sat in a chair against the wall by the bio feeds, constantly monitoring the read outs. Jim drew in a deep steadying breath turning to McCoy.

"Are you sure she's fine, Bones?"

"I'm sure, Jim," Leonard smiled tiredly. "She came through the surgery just fine."

"May I touch her?"

"Of course you may. Sam too."

They each took a side of the bed to take hold of her hands. For the first time since he came into the room, Jim was able to look closely at his mother. With her shaved head, she looked strangely young and vulnerable. Her face was pale, peaceful and tranquil. Jim felt a surge of warm relief filling his body like a tide, replacing the icy feeling that had been in him since the surgery had started.

He released Winona's hand, turning from the bed and going straight into Leonard's arms. "Thank you, Bones." His breath hitched in his chest in a release of terrible tension. "Thank you for saving our mom."

Leonard smiled at them. "I'm gonna' keep her sedated for the next 24 hours," he told them. "Then we'll wake her up slowly, very carefully, over a period of 12 hours. You can come visit, talk to her, read to her, while I'm waking her up. Her brain has been severely traumatized so all those gentle activities are helpful for regaining full cognitive function quickly. She may or may not need a little rehab, but we'll see about that later on. Now then," he said, "let's go tell the crew the good news, then we'll go home to get some rest. Dr Zokorov was gonna' update Captain Ransom and Commodore Paris. We can all come back this evening to visit. And don't worry, nurses will be monitoring your mom round the clock."

With a last lingering look at their mother, they left Winona's room. In the waiting room, Jim gave his waiting crew the good news. The whole crew, a little giddy with relief, walked with them out of the hospital. Dr Zokorov was standing outside the main doors on the sidewalk waiting for them.

"A minute of your time please, Captain, Doctor?" He asked politely.

They stepped away from Sam and the excited, happy crew. "Captain Ransom wishes for me to tell you how relieved and happy he is to hear the good news about Commander Kirk. He will visit the Commander tomorrow," Dr. Zokorov informed them. "And, Dr McCoy, may I say it has been a privilege and an honor to witness such a brilliant piece of surgery. I sincerely doubt that anyone else in the whole of our Federation could have done what you did." He bowed formally. "You were brilliant, Doctor, quite, quite brilliant. Thank you for inviting me to observe. It was the highlight of my career to have witnessed the surgery. Dr. McCoy, Captain, I will see you again tomorrow." He bowed again and left.

Jim turned to see a flushed and flustered Bones. "I didn't do it all by myself," Leonard muttered, his eyebrows furrowed in irritation. He hated to be praised for doing his job. "Geoffrey was there too. He did a lot."

Jim grinned. "Accept it, Bonsey; we all worship and adore you, baby."

If anything, Leonard flushed more. "Jim! Stop it! You're embarrassing me."

Jim leaned in close to Bones' ear, a little drunk with joy. "Just wait until we get home, Dr. McCoy. I'll show you a lot more worshipping and adoring," he whispered.

Bones' hazel eyes gleamed, but he glared threateningly at Jim. "Alright everyone, listen up. Jim, Sam and I are goin' home to get some rest. We'll see you all later; maybe we can get together for dinner after we visit Winona. We'll send out a comm to everyone."

The apartment was dim, quiet and peaceful. Sam headed for his room to comm Aurelan with the good news and to take a nap. He said he hadn't gotten much sleep on the shuttle.

In their bedroom, Jim stripped down to his black briefs and Leonard did the same. They collapsed on the bed, then turned to each other. Bones wrapped his arms around Jim, the long elegant surgeon fingers of one hand combing soothingly through the thick, sandy hair.

"Bones," Jim breathed out, valiantly blinking back tears that welled up in his blue eyes, his emotions finally getting the best of him. He pressed a desperate, tender kiss to Bones' warm lips, trying to hide the scalding tears that fell in spite of himself. Leonard pulled back, turning Jim's face to his, kissing away the tears. Jim took a deep steadying breath, finally relaxing in his arms.

"Bones, Bones, Bones." Jim cupped his face, touching his forehead to Leonard's. “Thank you for saving my mother. Thank you for giving Sam and me more time with her. Thank you for always being there for me, for saving me in so many ways and so many times that I've lost count. You’re the best man I've ever known, Bones McCoy. If I’d never known you, I wouldn't be here today, I'd probably be dead somewhere. Every good thing in my life has come to me because of you. Sometimes, you've been the only reason my heart's kept on beating, the only reason I didn't give up long ago, that I kept on living. I love you so, Bones."

Leonard looked into the beautiful azure eyes. Jim's smile was sweeter than Leonard had ever seen it. His breath caught in his throat as he met Jim's gaze, a gaze filled with profound love and adoration just for him.

"Jim...Jim....” Bones murmured his name again and again; he filled that word with all his love, his total devotion. "She's your mama, Jimmy, I had to save her for you," Leonard said simply, holding on tightly to his Jim.

 

 

 

 

 

 

.

 

 

.

 

.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There be fluff here, people. Lots and lots of self indulgent fluff. Inspired by the picture of Chris Pine with his new dog. There's also the puppy's picture at the end of the fic.

 

 

 

 

 

> **Oh Brave New World**  
>  **Chapter 13**

**"How much is that doggie in the window?**  
**The one with the waggly tail**  
**How much is that doggie in the window?**  
**I do hope that doggie's for sale."**

**Lyrics by Bob Merrill**

 

Jim sat in his office deep in thought, his blue eyes distant. If Bones could see him now, he'd say, "You're up to somethin' aren't you, darlin'?" And, yes indee, the truth was that Jim was up to something. The problem was that the 'something' that Jim was up to had issues, many, many issues. Hence, these issues found Jim deep in thought. He went over the issues in his head. There were logistics issues, housing issues, what to do in the future issues, and last, but definitely not least, there were plain old Bones' issues. How would Bones react when presented with the fait accompli?

Jim's plans were currently in flux, but they were coming together in spite of all the aforementioned issues, at least in his own mind.  As he was fond of telling his crew, the Fleet Admirals, his Bones, and most especially his XO, Spock, Jim did not believe in no win scenarios. He just knew he could overcome all obstacles and issues that kept turning round and round in his genius brain.

The nut in the nutshell was something Bones had said during one of his comms with Joanna. That something had stuck in Jim's head. Bones had admitted that he'd always wanted a dog. He'd also told him that Jocelyn hated dogs, so he'd never had one, not in all the time they were married. Soooo, in Jim's mind it was simple. If Bones wanted a dog, then a dog he should have, no matter what it took to get him one, no problem.

In the years they'd been together, Jim could count on the fingers of one hand the number of times Bones had mentioned that he wanted something. Long ago, he'd told Jim that he wanted _him_ , had always wanted him. Bones admitted that even as far back as their first fateful shuttle ride to the Academy, he'd wanted Jim. And he'd gotten Jim; gotten his Jim, body and soul, years ago and, as Jim often told him, he had Jim forever and ever amen!. One other time, when they'd been out drinking, Bones revealed to Jim that he loved and missed his little girl terribly, that all he wanted was more time with Joanna, but that Jocelyn wouldn't allow it. After Nero and the _Narada_ , with a tiny push from Jim, (well a big push, really), Fleet lawyers had accomplished that for Bones. Now, happily, he could see Joanna whenever they were on Earth, for however long he wanted. The only other thing that he'd told Jim he wanted, was good solid Earth under his feet and a home to share with Jim when they retired. So to that end, they'd searched for and bought a home together in Calistoga, California. So, in so far as Jim could remember, those three things constituted the entire list of Bones' wants.

Jim sat at his desk and pondered some more. He thought he knew everything about his Bones. He knew he liked soft jazz and, although Jim thought it was weird, Bones also loved bluegrass music. He knew that Bones liked lame holovids like old fashioned westerns and The Cooking Channel's ancient classics like The Julia Child Show. He knew that grape and not peach jelly was his real favorite on warm toast with no butter, just jelly. He knew that Bones hated sonics and loved water showers, but that even though he was allotted extra water rations as the ship's CMO, he only used his minimum rations like the junior officers. He always gave the rest of his rations away to any crew member who was having a bad or stressful day. Jim knew all these things and more about Bones, but he'd never known that Bones loved dogs. Why hadn't he known that? He shook his head at himself. Somehow, Jim had dropped the ball on that one. Somewhere along the way, he'd obviously missed something that meant a great deal to Bones, and that just wouldn't do.

Jim prided himself on always doing his damnest to make Bones as happy as humanly possible. Why? Because Bones was everything to Jim. He wouldn't even be Captain if it wasn't for Bones. Hell, Jim would be dead if it hadn't been for Bones. Bones had fought crippling aviophobia to follow Jim into the black. During Nero's attack he'd smuggled Jim on board the _Enterprise;_  after Khan and his warp core death, he'd brought Jim back from the dead, not the almost dead as he’d been told at first,, but the real dead, and most recently he'd plucked Jim out of thin air piloting that swarm ship after Jim's fight with Krall. Jim would have been dead several times over if it hadn't been for Bones. For those reasons and many, many more, Bones had Jim's total, wholehearted devotion and love. Jim deep feelings for Bones often left him feeling inarticulate and mute, but his overwhelming love and tenderness for his doctor were always present in Jim's heart. It was, perhaps, the ultimate of sappiness on his part, but hell, Jim really didn't give a damn.

Jim sighed. He really needed to get back to work. The new _Enterprise_ would be ready in a couple of months and the Bridge Engineers would be here soon. Jim and Scotty had been meeting daily to insure the specs for the new bridge were ready for them. The bridge was always the last thing to be built in a Star Ship's construction. The ship's Captain (if one had been selected) and Chief Engineer were continuously consulted on all the Bridge specs. Jim's and Scotty's three years experience with the downed _Enterprise_ gave them a singularly accurate knowledge about Bridge requirements. The rest of his Command crew had also contributed a lot to the new Bridge specifications. Uhura, for the communications array, Chekov for Navigation and Weapons, Sulu for Helm, and Spock for the Science scanners and cameras.

Jim put his glasses back on, turning to his spreadsheet blueprints, and got back to work. He worked steadily  and methodically, until noon, looking up only when he heard a soft knock on his door. Leonard stood there, hesitant, a basket and a blanket in his hand.

"Bones!" Jim exclaimed, delighted. "Did you bring me lunch, sweetheart?" Today was Bones' day off; Jim had left him sound asleep this morning.

Bones looked uncertainly at him from across the room. "Do you have time to go to the park for lunch, Jim? I took a chance bringing lunch for us. Wanted it to be a surprise, get you out of the office for a little while."

Jim bounded up. "Of course I have time!" He grinned. "Are you kidding? Having lunch with you in the park is the best kind of surprise."

"Oh, good. I was asleep when you left, so I didn't get to ask you how busy you'd be today. Didn't want to comm you and spoil the surprise if you could get away for a while."

Jim closed the door, then leaned in to give him a chaste kiss. "Awesome idea, Bonesy! Food and you, it doesn't get any better than that."

Leonard grinned, his dimple flashing. "Would that everyone I know was that easy to please."

"Let's get outta here," Jim said, returning the grin.

The Yorktown Memorial Park was close by. Today there were only a few people enjoying the always perfect day. They walked to a secluded grassy spot close to the lake and Leonard spread the blanket out. He opened the basket, with Jim peering over his shoulder, peeking in to see what Bones had brought. Bones did not believe in replicated food if it could be avoided. Everything looked delicious; he'd brought egg salad sandwiches, fresh carrots, grape tomatoes, radishes, plus cut up celery to munch on. Also chips, soft drinks, water, and Winona's chocolate chip cookies for dessert. Jim sighed in contentment. "Mom makes the best cookies," he told Bones. "I wish she and Sam could have stayed longer," he added softly. "She looked good, by the time she left, didn't she Bones?" She had looked good. Bones had kept a very close eye on her recovery and Jim, with Sam help, had cosseted her as much as Winona would allow.

Leonard nodded. "She looked great, darlin'. She's made a full and complete recovery. I know she was happy to get back to work."

"Thanks to you, Bones and your brilliant, magic hands." Jim looked at him with loving, grateful eyes. "I miss her a lot, Sam too. It was nice having them here," he said softly. "

"Yeah, it sure was. And those home cooked meals she made for us once she felt better were the icing on the cake," he chuckled, trying to lighten Jim's mood. "Bet I gained five pounds."

"It doesn't look like it," Jim said, giving an admiring glance to Leonard's broad shoulders and slim waist."

Leonard smiled, glanced around to see that no one was close by, then leaned in to kiss Jim. The kiss was slow and sweet. Jim made a soft little sound, a sigh of contentment, and Leonard smiled into the kiss. They ate everything in the basket, then relaxed back on the blanket until, reluctantly, Jim sat up. "Afraid it's time for me to get back to work. I sure enjoyed playing hooky with you, Dr McCoy, but the party's over, I'm afraid."

"Figured as much," Bones said, checking his chronometer. "I'll clean up here, Jimmy. You go on now. Don't want you to be late gettin' back."

Jim got on his feet, straightening his tunic. "See you after work. I may be a little late, there's a small project I'm working on, a few details that I want to finalize." _Such as putting puppy products in my Galaxy Amazon cart_ , he thought gleefully.

Back in his office, Jim commed Texana Conlon, the owner of the puppies from whom he hoped to get the one for Bones. She lived far out on a farm, located on the outermost perimeter of Yorktown. Jim had done a lot of research before finding the right puppies. He had a strict criteria for choosing a puppy that he wouldn't deviate from. First, the dog had to be small, there was no room in their quarters for a large dog, so a 15-18 pound dog was his cutoff. Secondly, it had to be a mixed breed; mixed breeds were less temperamental and high strung which was very necessary on a starship; third, it had to be a breed that didn't shed. Thank God, Jim wasn't allergic to dogs, but why take chances? Last and most important, the puppy already had to be potty trained to a box, very much like a cat, because besides Sulu's botany area, there was no dirt anywhere on the ship for the dog to do his business. Texana's puppies met all of Jim's criteria so he was all ready to pick one out for Bones.

Texana however, was not ready. She told Jim in no uncertain terms that she had to meet him in person. In a stern voice she informed Jim that even though he was a hero of the Federation, Captain of Starfleet’s flagship, and responsible for defeating Krall and saving Yorktown, that did not mean he would be a good doggy daddy. She had to vet him personally before she'd give him the puppy. She was very strict about that, she told Jim on the comm. Jim had, by dint of his formidable self control, refrained from rolling his eyes at her, but he'd agreed to the meeting.

So far, Jim had only seen holos of the little guys and they were all adorable. He was going to have a hard time choosing one from the litter of five adorable puppies. He had made arrangements to see her tomorrow afternoon. Bones would be at work and less liable to comm or come by to see Jim and find him gone. With that taken care of, Jim got out his list of all the puppy necessities he needed to buy as soon as Texana approved him for ownership. He needed a doggy bed with a soft cushion, a retractable dog leash, puppy food, a box and puppy litter, a crate, (Texana insisted that all dogs should be crate trained especially on a ship, for their safety in case of a battle) and of course, puppy toys. He would get on-line after work to start picking stuff out, then store them in his office until the puppy came home

For now, though, he was reading all the information he could get his hands on about training puppies. He was determined that he'd be a great puppy co-dad with Bones. He knew that Bones had owned a couple of great dogs as a kid, so he probably already knew a lot about dog training. Jim, however, had never had a dog, but he loved them, so he knew this new puppy would be showered with love and attention from both of them.

Much later, Jim closed his comm, his eyes glazed. He felt a little overwhelmed by the hundreds of puppy products he'd viewed. Who knew there was so much out there for puppies? But, whatever...he felt satisfied with his choices. Tomorrow he'd select the puppy then come back to click the 'buy now' button for the puppy products. Everything would be shipped fast since he was an Amazon Galaxy Prime member. He turned off the lights and went home to Bones.

The next day, an excited Jim did his best to focus on the task of finalizing Bridge specs. He and Scotty spent the morning fine tuning the enhanced blueprints on Jim's large holo screen. "Captain, I think we need tae add at least 4 more inches midway to the helm and navigation console. Not tae put too fine a point on it, or insult the lad, but Pável has long arms and bony elbows. Poor Sulu's bumped elbows with the lad many time on our old ship. 'Tis something we can fix now, because during a battle t'would be best if they weren't bumping into each other."

Jim laughed. "I've noticed that, Scotty, but thought it was just Pasha being clumsy. I could swear he's still growing, although he's what now, going on 22? He's still all arms and legs."

"Ay, Sir. That he is, but we can fix that now."

They worked steadily through their lunch time, until Jim dismissed Scotty to go get something to eat and stretch his legs. "Take your time, Scotty. Enjoy a long lunch, don't rush back," Jim told him. He left his office and took the taxi shuttle to Texana's farm. She was waiting for him in her paved shuttle parking area. Jim had taken unusual pains with his appearance this morning, knowing the importance of first impressions; he thought he looked good. Texana cast him an unimpressed look, introduced herself, shook his hand firmly, then led him to the house. Jim sighed; so much for first impressions.

His first impression of her was that she was in her mid thirties, attractive without being pretty, small, sturdily built, with a long stride that kept up easily with his long legs. She had a no nonsense air about her, all business, as she led him to the back porch of her farm house. "Please sit down," she said pointing to some wicker chairs. "We'll see the puppies in a few minutes, Captain. First I'd like to speak with you, ask you some questions. Would you like some coffee? I usually have a cup in the afternoon."

"Yes, thank you," Jim said.

They sat with mugs in hand while she gently and thoroughly cross examined him. Why did he want a dog? What were their quarters like on the ship? Who would take care of the dog if he and the doctor were off the ship at the same time? It went on like that for quite a while. Jim answering as calmly and truthfully as possible, his Captainly facade firmly in place. It felt a little like his psyc eval for his Capaincy!

Finally Texana smiled. "You'll do, Captain. I'm sure you and Dr.McCoy will be excellent dog owners. Now, come meet Mildred and her puppies. You have first choice, none are promised yet." She led him into her warm kitchen where a large dog basket was pushed up against the wall. As soon as she walked in, Mildred, the mama dog, raised her head to look at them. Texana knelt and beckoned Jim forward. "Hi sweet girl. How are your babies this afternoon?" She petted Mildred gently. "Look, Mildred, this is Captain Kirk, he's going to be a daddy for one of your babies." Mildred's soft brown eyes looked at Jim. He reached out a gentle hand to her and she licked it. He felt ridiculously gratified by her approval. Mildred was all white, a small, fluffy, mixed breed dog with a pretty, sweet face. Texana had assured him that Mildred didn't shed and neither did the father. "The father is also all white, looks very much like Mildred, so the puppies do too. He belongs to my neighbor. This is Mildred's second litter with him, and it will be her last one. The two of them are very sweet natured, they make beautiful puppies together. I'm keeping one of them, since Mildred won't be having any more. Here, let me get them out so you can choose."

She reached into the basket and gently pulled the puppies out one by one, Mildred watching her trustingly. Jim felt his insides go all gooey. They were all so beautiful! He sat back on his haunches to watch them tumble around each other for a minute, smiling at their antics. One of the little guys separated himself from his siblings, wobbling over to look up at Jim. He tottered closer to sniff him curiously. Jim put out a gentle finger and the puppy nipped playfully at the calloused finger. He rolled over on his back so Jim could tickle his round milk filled little tummy. Jim sighed happily. "This one," he said. "This is the one." He picked him up and held him to his cheek, smelling his sweet puppy breath. Bones was going to love him!

Texana smiled. "An excellent choice, Captain! He's a fine little male." They made arrangements for Jim to come pick up the puppy next week, then Jim paid her a nominal cost for the puppy. "This just covers their shots and wellness visit," she said. "I don't sell them, I just make sure they go to good homes, to people who will love and enjoy them."

The rest of the week crawled by. Jim was so excited and jumpy, that Bones growled at him, telling him that he was working way too hard, that he needed to relax. "You're right, Bones. Scotty and I are working too hard, I'll try to cut back."

Leonard looked at him suspiciously. Jim was not usually so agreeable to Bones' suggestions about his well being. Jim looked back at him, his bright blue eyes guileless and innocent, until Bones went back to reading his padd.

The day finally came, and thankfully it was Jim's day off so he could get everything done. Bones left for his shift, giving Jim a soft kiss on the cheek while Jim burrowed into his pillow, playing possum until Bones left the apartment. He waited a good fifteen minutes to make sure Bones didn't come back. Sometimes he did; he'd forget something and hurry back to get it, but today was not one of those days. Jim sprang up, dressed quickly in his civvies, grabbed an energy bar and hurried to his office. He waved at his yeoman, but didn't stop. He put the dog bed, collapsible crate, leash, puppy food, collar, and toys into the large bin he'd brought with him, then hurried home to dump it all in the bedroom until he came back with the puppy.

Texana was waiting for him when he arrived. She handed him the vet's puppy exam papers. "He’s as healthy as a little horse," she smiled, "and smart too. The vet even commented on that." Jim felt a rediculous surge of pride that their little guy was already receiving compliments for his intelligence. He said goodbye to Texana, who finally told him that her name had been given to her by her father who was Texas born, promising her that he'd send holos of Bones with the puppy.

When Bones came home that evening, Jim was reclined on the sofa. The puppy and all his things were in the bedroom with the door firmly closed. "Hi, Bonsey. How was your shift today?" Jim said, getting up to give Bones a heated kiss. Bones arms automatically come around him as he returned the kiss.

"Good; quiet for a change. How 'bout you, darlin' what did you do today?"

"Well...today I did something for you, Bones." He smiled, clearing his throat, suddenly and unaccountably nervous.

"For me?" Bones smiled. "What did you do for me, Jimmy?"

Jim took a step back and started to pace, a little knot of worry unfurling in his chest. "Remember when we talked to Joanna and you said you always wanted a dog when you were married to Jocelyn but she hated dogs? Well, I thought that if you wanted a dog, you should have a dog, so I got you a puppy," Jim got it all out in a rush.

Bones' looked at the agitated Jim in bewilderment. His eyes widened in shock. "You got me a puppy?"

Jim nodded frantically, eyes wide. "Just wait till you see him, Bones. You're going to love him. And before you freak out, I already figured everything out about him being with us on the ship. I made sure about all that stuff before I got him. Remember, Admiral Archer had a dog on board his  _Enterprise_ , so you don't have to worry about any of that. You just have to enjoy having a dog, okay? You wanna' see him?" Jim asked eagerly.

Leonard opened his mouth to protest, but looking at Jim's excited, happy face and shining blue eyes, Bones' protest faded away; he closed his mouth.

"Alright, darlin', let's see this puppy you got for me." He shook his head at Jim's retreating figure. Of all things, a puppy.

Jim hurried to the bedroom, bringing out the little white ball of fluff. "Isn't he adorable, Bones?" Jim said kissing the little black nose. "And he's real smart, too, even the vet thought so. Here," he said, holding out the puppy to Leonard.

Leonard's hands came up automatically to hold the little one who immediately nestled in the large warm hands. Leonard brought him close to look him over. The puppy eyed him and blinked. His little pink tongue came out licking at Leonard and he felt his heart melt.

"You like him, Bones?" Jim asked, looking at Bones' face as he inspected the puppy.

"He sure is cute, darlin'. I do like him, I like him very much." He looked at Jim. "Thank you, Jim, it was mighty thoughtful of you."

"I wanted to, Bones. I want you to have everything and anything you want that makes you happy," Jim told him, softly.

" _You_ make me happy, Jimmy," Leonard said, looking into the azure eyes he loved so much. "You make me very happy."

"'Course I do," Jim said, grinning at him, "but there's always room for more happiness, right?" He came close and leaned in for a kiss. "Are you sure you like him, Bones?"

"Yes, I do, Jim, I'm very sure. He's a charmer, grabs at your heart right away, like someone else I know," he said, eyeing Jim sternly

Jim chuckled. "So we'll keep him, Bonsey?" He asked, face hopeful.

"Of course we will, didn't you get him for me? As if I'd return anything you gave me." He cuddled the puppy protectively, closer to his chest.

Jim looked at them with tender eyes. He gave an internal sigh of relief; Bones liked his puppy and from the looks of things the puppy loved Bones. "What shall we name him? He needs a real good name."

Leonard looked at the tiny thing in his hands. "How big will he get, Jim?"

"Not too big. About 15 pounds, tops."

"Well then, a cute little guy like this one deserves a fun name, don't you think? Hmm," he said thoughtfully, looking deep into the puppie's big black eyes. He looked up at Jim, smiling. "What day is today?

"Wednesday, why!" 

 "How 'bout Wednesday? The day you gave him to me."

"Wednesday...Wednesday. Yep, I like it." Jim leaned in to the puppy. "Do you like your new name, Wednesday?"

The puppy licked his nose and they both laughed. "Guess he does; Wednesday it is then."

                                                                                      **Wednesday**

                                                                              

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The puppy's name is Wednesday after Chris Pine's dog. :)


	14. Chapter 14

**Oh, Brave New World**

**Chapter 14**

**"Lovely! See the cloud, the cloud appear!**

  
**Lovely! See the rain, the rain draw near!"**

  
**Zuni corn-grinding Song**

 

Jim ran up the front stairs of his Fleet Officers' apartment and keyed in the door code. "Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones, Bones?" Jim's excited voice rang through the small apartment. Wednesday, the puppy, barked in excitement wiggling his whole little body at seeing his beloved human come through the door. Jim picked him up for a cuddle and kiss on his little black nose, then set him down again. "Bones, Bones, where are you?"

"What, Jim, what?" Leonard came barreling out of the bathroom. "What's goin' on? Are you alright!" He looked Jim over carefully. He looked okay and he'd been okay this morning when he'd gone in to work, but you could never be sure with Jim Kirk. He'd been away from Leonard's eyes most of the day, and knowing his Jim, anything could've happened in that span of time.

"Fine, I'm fine, Bones." Jim stopped suddenly in his tracks. Bones was wearing only a towel around his waist. His chest, shoulders and flat stomach were still glistening with water from his shower. Jim swallowed hard, then grinned at the spectacularly fine body in front of him. "My news can wait," he said huskily, then lunged at Bones, pressing himself to the still warm, wet body, pressed into Bones until he felt like he would melt right into him, until it was physically impossible for them to be any closer. Bones' arms automatically went around him and Jim ran his hand up over his shoulder, down his bicep, then down to McCoy’s hands to tangle their hands together. Jim loved all of Bones' body, every single part of him, but it was his legendary hands that were Jim’s favorite. Besides his changeable hazel eyes, it was Bones' hands that had first drawn Jim's attention to him. Then later, those long, elegant fingers and gentle touches had healed every hurt Jim had ever had, which only made Jim love them even more. There were times he regretted that Bones, in his medical capacity as CMO, had to touch others in order to do his job, although he knew the touches Bones had for his patients were completely different than the touches that were just for Jim.

Sometimes when Bones was with him, with his crew, aquaintances, diplomats, or first contact aliens, it killed Jim that early on they'd instituted a no display of affection policy when they were in uniform; they'd wanted to keep their personal and professional lives totally separate. It was during these times that Jim often felt a fierce sense of possessiveness that he tried his best to rein in, because damn it, how he wanted to show everyone that Bones was his and only his. He restrained himself, though, knowing, first, that Bones would hate it, and, second, that they would make up for it behind closed doors when they were alone in their quarters; the only place where they could leave Starfleet regs, the Bridge and Med Bay duties behind.

Jim kissed him, long and sweet, rocking his hips against the intrusive towel. Almost immediately, he felt them both getting hard under pants and towel. “Jim," Bones groaned against his lips, his voice already thick with arousal. "You're insatiable! Why are you doing this to me right now?"

“Can’t help it,” Jim whispered against his mouth. “I can't help how my body responds to you.” He rolled his hips again, making Bones draw in a shuddering breath. Jim kissed him again, sliding his tongue into the wet heat of Bones’s mouth. Leonard's hand left Jim's shoulder, pulled the offending towel off, then with remarkable dexterity, unsnapped Jim's pants, unzipping him enough so he could wrap a damp hand around his cock. Jim moaned and laved at Bones' damp neck, catching drops of water with his tongue, pressing a kiss to the warm tanned skin. Jim sighed happily, he could never get enough of Bones’s body or the way Bones always responded to him.

Jim's mouth greedily wandered down Bones' torso. He stepped back looking at him with lustful eyes, lingering a moment on his growing erection. Jim knelt on the bedroom carpet, his hands catching Bones' hips to keep him steady as he took Leonard's velvety length into his mouth. Bones hissed, closing his eyes tightly; he put both hands gently on Jim's shoulders, as Jim took him in deep. His hands clenched harder on Leonard's hip as he rolled his tongue around the sensitive tip of Bones' cock; Leonard wound his fingers through Jim's short, soft hair and sighed deeply, utterly lost in the sensations Jim was creating with his talented tongue.

Time lost all meaning for both of them as Jim's mouth and hands did their work. Bones' cock felt hot and tight in Jim's mouth as he pleasured Bones and soon the only sound in the room was their harsh breathing. Jim gave a low moan as he felt the first pulse of Bones' orgasm in his mouth, and with a cry, Leonard came hard. He shivered through it, his hands still clutching Jim’s shoulders as Jim sucked him gently through his aftershocks.

 Jim looked up at him and what a sight he was; Bones looked sex stoned and dazed. He dropped a hand to cup Jim’s cheek. "Jim, Jimmy," he whispered, his voice filled with absolute love. The sound of his name, the way Bones said it, sank deeply into Jim wrapping around his heart, until he broke too, crying out softly as his orgasm rushed through him. Bones hadn't even touched him and he'd come, he thought dazedly, as he felt his orgasm roll powerfully through him. Such was the power of the love he felt for this man."

Jim got slowly to his feet, feeling a little shaky. "Bones,” he sighed, “I love you so damn much." He tucked his head into Bones' neck and shoulder, then chuckled softly. "You are truly wonderful and awesome." He could feel the warmth of Bones' blush as he snuggled against him, breathing in the sandalwood scent of his bath soap and sex. Jim tightened his arms and pressed a light kiss to his pulse point, then kissed him again, deeply, with his whole heart and soul. Bones pressed him closer.

"Damn it, you're unbelievable," Bones gasped softly into his ear, but he reached down to stroke at Jim's cock.

Jim laughed out loud. "Only with you, Bones, only with you. You know you love it, and me," he grinned, "and I'm done. You made me come in my pants like a teenager instead of a thirty year old man in a committed, stable relationship."

Leonard huffed in surprise. "I did?" His eyes widened as he looked down and saw the wet spot on Jim's pants and Wednesday sitting patiently waiting for his humans to pay attention to him. "Jim! Wednesday watched the whole thing. He's probably traumatized for life now!" Bones sounded scandalized.

Jim reached down for the towel, grabbing the puppy too, bringing him up so they were nose to nose. "Naw, look, he's fine. All he saw were two people who love each other enjoying themselves. Here," he thrust the puppy and towel at Bones, giving them each an impartial light kiss on their respective noses. "I have to go change my soggy underwear and pants," he gave Bones his happiest, sunniest smile, the smile that always made Leonard feel warm all over. "Let's order in and I'll tell you my news."

Bones ordered pizza with salad and got a couple of beers out of the refrigerator. When Jim came back from changing his clothes, he handed him a beer.

"I asked Spock and Uhura to join us this evening, Bones. We haven't seen Uhura in a while, you know, so I'll tell everyone my news at the same time."

"That's fine. Let me set the table real quick so we can eat on plates like civilized officers instead of out of the pizza box like Starfleet cadets.

There was a knock at the door and Jim went to answer it. "Ah, the lovely Uhura and her loyal consort, Spock," he smirked; Uhura just rolled her eyes at him. "Come in. Pizza hasn't arrived yet. Half is vegetarian, Spock, and there's a salad too. I have soft drinks for both of you. How are you feeling, Nyota? You look blooming and you're starting to show a little," he said, looking at her stomach.

"Just a little," Uhura smiled, rubbing the small baby bump in that universal way of pregnant women everywhere.

The doorbell rang again. The pizza delivery robot handed him the pizza box and salad container after Jim inserted his credit chip. He carried them to the kitchen, putting both on the serving dishes Bones had set out. Bones put the salad dressing, soft drinks and beer on the table and they sat down to eat.

Leonard looked keenly at Uhura. "You been feeling alright, sweetheart?"

"I've been fine, Leonard. Even the sleepiness is going away. Spock watches me like a hawk."

"It is imminently logical to do my utmost to insure the health of our child and of course, the child's mother."

"Of course, Spock. Purely logically." Bones lip curled up as he looked sideways at Jim.

Jim cleared his throat loudly. Three pairs of eyes turned to him. "Something exciting happened today." He looked expectantly at them, the blue of his eyes bright with excitement. 

"What happened, darlin'?" Leonard asked him obligingly.

"The Commodore came to my office with a proposal."

Spock's eyes widened. "Jim! Is she not aware you are in a committed relationship with Leonard and have been for some time? In addition I consider her proposal to be inappropriate in the extreme; the age difference between you is considerable, not to mention that you are her subordinate since you did not pursue the Vice-Admiral position."

Jim and Bones boggled at him while Uhura giggled. "Spock! Not that kind of proposal, ashayam. I'm sure Jim means a work related proposal."

Leonard rolled his eyes. "Good God, man, must you always be so literal. Admiral Paris is a lady, she would never poach on some one else's territory." He grabbed Jim's hand under the table, and twined their fingers together. Jim gripped him back tightly.

"Uhura's right, Spock," he smiled at his First, whose ears had taken on a slight green tint. "The Commodore had a different kind of proposal. In fact, it was a weather proposition!" Jim's face shone with excitement. "You know how we all keep talking about how perfect the weather always is here in Yorktown? How it's so monotonous, how all this perfect weather is so boring after a while?"

The three nodded, looking puzzled. Jim looked at them gleefully. "Well, me, and apparently other residents, have often  commented on that very thing. The Commodore told me that since Yorktown was built, the weather computer program has never varied the weather, not once. It's been one day of relentless perfection after another. Soooo," he announced, "we're going to have rain!"

"What? Really?"

"This is most fascinating, Jim."

"Well, now that's just mighty fine!" Bones said.

Jim nodded. "We're going to announce it to the whole base. It's scheduled for next week. Depending on how the base reacts, if they like it, it may become a regular thing. The Admiral and I talked it over, and I called Scotty in to discuss how the weather computer network could be reprogrammed to provide a little variety. Maybe even a small snow fall during the "winter" holidays, not too much, just to make it pretty and seasonal. We'll have to see about that...we may be gone by then, of course."

The three were looking at him with varying degrees of surprise, Spock of course kept his face impassive, but Jim, who now knew him very well, could see the gleam of surprise in his eyes and in the quirk of his eyebrow.

"Well," Bones said, "that's a great idea, Jim. Most of the base personnel are humanoids, and it's unnatural on Earth and on other Earth like planets to have perfect weather all the time. If I had to live here permanently, I wouldn't like it. I don't even like all this sameness after 4 1/2 months."

"I agree with you, Bones. I was even wishing for some Iowa weather and you know how lousy the weather is there," Jim said, taking a big bite of his pizza.

"Yeah, and Georgia is hot and muggy or cool and muggy, but we do have changes; wind, storms, drought, hurricanes. Not that some of that isn't a big problem sometimes, but at least it's natural and changeable." He munched thoughtfully. "I guess you could say that at the end of the day, perfection is mostly boring and monotonous."

"So, Jim, how is this going to work?"

"The computer techs have to write new algorithms to make it rain. Apparently, all they've got in the computer system is perfect weather. I asked the Admiral if Scotty could help. We've almost finished working with the Bridge Engineers and he told me he could spare the time to help with the rain algorithm."

"Jim, may I ask why you chose rain?"

"Rain is synonymous with life, Spock," Bones answered for Jim. "Coming from a desert planet, you'd know first hand how precious rain fall can be."

"Yeah, Spock. Something else too. Do you know there are children living here, in fact most of the children living here, that have never seen rain? I know for a fact Demora Sulu never has." He shook his head. "There's something very wrong with the fact that Earth and other humanoid children have never experienced or even seen a rain shower."

Spock nodded thoughtfully. "You have raised a valid point, Jim."

"I remember in Kenya when the old people would gather at our home and they would speak about the rainy season, how the grasses would come back, the trees would grow green and taller and the great animal migrations would begin. They would all get this expression on their faces, as if it were some mystical or heavenly event. A hush would come over the group as if they were all picturing it in their minds."

They were all silent for a moment; Jim cleared his throat. "Well our little kids may never see all of that, but they are going to experience some rain."

"They're gonna' be real excited, Jim.  I remember back in Georgia when it rained all us kids would run outside to jump in the puddles, we'd look up and open our mouths to drink the rain water. Good times." He smiled, thinking back to those halcyon summer days spent playing with all his cousins.

"That seems very unhygienic, Leonard," Spock said dubiously.

Jim looked over at Bones and shook his head minutely. _Don't get into it with Spock, you know better._

Uhura yawned. "I'm so sorry to break this up, but all of a sudden I'm terribly sleepy," she said, sheepishly.

"Perfectly normal for a pregnant mama," Bones said. "Don't you worry about it, Uhura. You go on now, get to bed and get some rest. Jim and I will clean up, it's not much."

"Goodnight, Leonard, Jim," Spock told them. Uhura gave each of them a kiss on the cheek and murmured a soft good night, hiding another yawn behind her hand.

Later, after walking Wednesday, and snuggling close to each other in bed, Leonard murmured, "it sure will be nice to see rain again, and I'm gonna' open my mouth and drink some."

"Atta' boy, Big Guy," Jim smiled to himself and wiggled backward into the strong, warm arms around him. He felt the rasp of Bones' stubble on the back of his neck as his lips gently kissed the soft skin there. "Good night, Bones. Love you so much."

"Night, darlin'. Love you more."

The next morning Jim, Scotty, Commodore Paris and the weather techs met in her office. Scotty had a gleeful, happy look on his face  throughout the meeting.

"You doing alright there, Scotty?" Jim asked him.

"Aye, Sir. Just thinking that 'tis the first time in ages that we've done something purely fun with mae engineering. Feels verrry good, Sir, that it does."

"It sure does, Scotty."

After discussing the date, time and duration of the rain, Jim and the Commodore left the Engineers to perform their algorithm magic. Two hours later they came out with satisfied looks on their faces.

"'Tis done, Commodore, Captain. Soft rain we shall have throughout all of Yorktown," Scotty announced, triumphantly.

"Excellent! Good work, gentlemen." The Commodore's husky voice resounded with pleasure "Captain Kirk and I will finalize the details. Next Tuesday is rain day. Tomorrow we'll make the announcement. I anticipate a lot of excitement throughout Yorktown, especially from the children. I'll speak with the headmaster so he can tell the teachers to begin preparing them."

Jim and the Commodore adjourned to her office, Jim carefully closing the door behind him. "I have a fun idea, Commodore, that I'd like to run by you; if you like it and approve, I'd like for it to be a surprise."

"Let me hear it, Captain. I make no promises, but if it's not too outlandish, I'll see what I can do."

Grinning, Jim explained what he wanted to do. When he finished, the Admiral smiled in delight. "It's a wonderful idea, Captain. I'm very happy you thought of it. The adults will be charmed and the children delighted. I'll direct the techs and the custodial staff to begin setting things up around the main plaza. Just tell me what they need to get it done." She looked at him, a gleam of mischief in her dark eyes. "There will be a lot of questions I'm sure, but it will be our little secret."

Jim went home well satisfied with his plans and with the world in general. He loved it when plans came together perfectly.

For the next few days, he and Scotty worked closely with the computer techs, first imputing the algorithms into the weather computers, then working out a computer simulation to double check the equations. They worked until they were satisfied. The rain shower would last about an hour, it would begin as a light shower, then slowly increase in intensity to simulate an actual weather scenario. It would rain throughout Yorktown, so all its citizens would have the benefit of the experience.

The Commodore made the announcement via the Yorktown close circuit holo net and the announcement ran three times a day every day. She explained to everyone that they were welcome to come to the main plaza, but if they couldn't make it to turn on their holo viewers at the designated time for the surprise. She asked everyone to take their small pets indoors if they felt it would startle the animals, but that the rain would be gentle and there would be no thunder and lightning.

Positive response to the announcement was immediate. Yorktown was seething with anticipation and excitement. For some of the adults who were stationed on Yorktown, it had been years since they had last seen rain. Most of the young children had never seen it at all. The techs were out every day setting up the huge holo screens on tall beams all around the plaza and at the school; beside the holo screens they hung round transparent octagon balls that mimicked the appearance of the "snowball in space" that was Yorktown. Curiosity was running rampant about what the balls were for.

Reports were coming in from the plaza shops that people were requesting umbrellas. The few that had been found, were sold immediately. People began digging in their closets, storage bins, attics and closets for old umbrellas.

Jim had, of course, shared the surprise with Bones. On hearing about it, he had kissed Jim enthusiastically. "It's the best idea you've had in years, darlin'. Everyone will love it."

Tuesday finally came. People started gathering in the plaza early until it was full of people. The school children were led outside from their classrooms to the playground. The headmaster, with the help of Ben and Hikaru Sulu, Chekov, and Hendroff had set up a large screen and a couple of the transparent balls under the covered pavilion so the children could see what went on in the plaza too.

The hospital opened all of its large windows in all the rooms where the patients were well enough to enjoy the sight of the rain.

The _Enterprise_ crew, began gathering together in the plaza. Jim, Leonard, Spock, Uhura, Janice, Barrows, and a few others clustered together to enjoy the experience.

At exactly 1030 hours, on Tuesday morning, the announcement went out over the loud speaker. "Let the rains come down," announced the Commodore. Softly, gently it began to sprinkle. People began to clap, squeal and laugh like children at the sudden feel of the soft rain on their faces and bodies. People raised their heads up toward the dome while the rain streamed down their faces. Tongues came out and lapped up the water as it came down on gleeful faces. Gradually the rain got stronger until the soft mist turned into a real rain shower.

The huge holo screens came on and every one turned their faces toward them to see and hear themselves, also curious to see what was going to happen next. Slowly, the weather techs lessened the force of the rain until it was only a soft, steady, light sprinkle. There were surprised gasps when suddenly streams of bright white lights came spilling out from the clear transparent spheres set around the plaza. There was a collective oooooh from the crowd as the bright beams from all the spheres hit the soft rain; like magic, hundreds and hundreds of rainbows appeared in the misty rain. It was an astounding sight! All the colors of the rainbows bounced off the crowd, the buildings, the plaza floor. It was gorgeous; red, orange, yellow, green, blue, and indigo colors, all dancing and bending at different angles over the people in the plaza.

It wasn't quite the same as when a rainbow formed in the sky, but it was a glorious, magical sight all its own. To the delighted crowd watching the creation of the rainbows, it looked like an enchanted fairyland

Jim stood there, eyes glowing with happiness. It was exactly as he'd envisioned it all. He glanced at his crew; all their eyes were riveted on the beauty that was above, below, and all around them. He felt Bones reaching for his hand entwining their fingers together, his hazel eyes never leaving the sight of the hundreds of beautiful rainbows.

"It's beautiful, Jim, just beautiful." Bones finally turned to look into the cerulean blue eyes which were alight with happiness. "Your idea has brought a lot of joy and happiness to everyone in Yorktown, Jimmy; the crew, the children, their parents, everybody."

"That's what I wanted, Bones. It's what I always want," Jim said, his blue eyes taking in the sight of all the wet, joyful, happy people milling around in the plaza.

"I know, darlin'," Bones said looking at him, hazel eyes soft with affection. "And that, right there, that's what makes you the best Captain in the Fleet."


	15. Chapter 15

**Oh, Brave New World**

**Chapter 15**

**"There are three things which if one does not know, one cannot live long in the world:**

**what is too much for one, what is too little for one, and what is just right for one."**

  
**Swahili Proverb**

 

Spock knocked softly at Jim's office door. Jim looked up from the computer model of the new ship's upgraded warp core. "Come in, Spock." He glanced at his desk chronometer. "We still have a few minutes until our meeting with the Admiral. Sit." He gestured to the chair in front of his desk.

"Do you know what the meeting is about, Captain?"

"No, I don't. I don't think it's about the ship, we just met with her about the final inspection date."

Spock nodded. The new _Enterprise_ was almost ready to fly. Their five year mission would soon resume with many new crew aboard. However, he would not voice this fact to Jim, not wanting to see the deep sadness that would come over his face and the haunted look in the blue eyes. Spock doubted that Jim would ever get over the profound loss of so many of his crew, but Leonard had assured him that the Captain had passed his psych tests with flying colors and for the most part, with one or two exceptions, all of the surviving crew had also. He was ready to resume command of the new ship. All of his command crew were coming back too, even Sulu would be coming with them. For a time that had been in doubt, but Ben Sulu had insisted that Hikaru, like Jim, would never be happy with a ground assignment, and had convinced the helmsman to resume his position on the new _Enterprise_. Spock relaxed, content to wait for the Commodore's summons to her office.

"How is Noyota, Spock?"

A faint glint of contentment showed in Spock's dark eyes. "Very well, Jim. She will soon have to request new uniforms. She is considering requesting the pants and tunic uniform version."

Jim nodded. The female crew had a choice about which style of uniform they preferred to wear. "She looks very happy, Spock."

"She is, Jim. As am I. Leonard offered to refer her to an obstetrician, but Nyota is determined that no one but Leonard will deliver Amanda; I concur with her wishes." He frowned, a faint line marring his usual smooth forehead.

Jim was quick to notice. Spock's facial expressions were so minute that long ago, Jim had learned to interpret the slightest change on that usual placid face.

"Is something wrong, Spock? You seem....disquieted... about something."

"It is something Nyota mentioned to me after her visit to Leonard."

"Oh? What was that?" Jim's attention drifted over to his comm, waiting for the Commodore's yeoman to let him know she was ready. Nothing yet.

"When she saw Leonard she said that he seemed worried about something. She asked what was troubling him, but all he said was that he was working through something that had come up, but that he would be fine."

Jim's head whipped around. "What? He hasn't mentioned he was worried about anything to me, but then again, I've been getting home late all week; it's that problem with the warp core, apparently reaching warp 9 creates a vibration in the core. Scotty and I want everything in the warp engine to be perfect by the time we leave." He frowned worriedly. "Basically I've just been showering and collapsing on the bed. He's been asleep by the time I come in." He swallowed hard. Maybe Bones was sick? No...Bones was never sick, he had a powerful immune system, a result, he told Jim, of being exposed to hundreds of shitty and awful diseases throughout his career. How could Jim not have noticed he was worried? _Stupid, stupid,_ he thought, _I've been too preoccupied with the ship._

"Did Uhura say anything else, Spock? Did Bones say anything more?"

"No, but she is concerned. Perhaps you will be able to speak with the doctor this evening?"

"No," Jim said. "I'll go to the hospital straight after work."

Spock nodded approvingly. "It would be advisable to find out what is troubling the doctor."

The Admiral's yeoman buzzed. "The Commodore is ready for you and Mr. Spock now, Captain."

Jim temporarily pushed his worry about Bones to the back of his mind.

The Commodore stood as they came through the door. She smiled slightly. "Please sit down, this shouldn't take too long." Her yeoman came in behind them wheeling in a food trolley.

"Thank you, Robbins." The Commodore sighed. "I missed breakfast thanks to a comm from Fleet headquarters." She smiled at them. "Your new orders have come in, Captain. Fleet wants you and your new ship ready to fly in three weeks. You're to take her out for a short shakedown cruise. You, Mr. Spock, and your CE will monitor every ship's system, especially the new upgraded warp core. I know Mr. Scott is not quite satisfied with it. The mission will only be for a month, then you'll bring the ship back here for a detailed debrief and to implement any modifications that you feel have to be done before resuming your five year mission. It's also a good opportunity to break in your new crew."

Jim grinned. At last. After almost seven months in Yorktown they'd be out in the black again. His new girl was almost ready! "That's excellent news, Commodore. I must confess Scotty and I are itching to take her out to see how she handles, and may I say that we're all very grateful to you for your help, support and hospitality these last seven months."

"Thank you, Captain. After what you did for Yorktown, it was my privilege and it was really very little." She moved to the trolley and served the coffee and pastries. "I'd like to host a reception after the official launch of the ship, Captain. I know my staff and others would like to express their congratulations and good wishes."

"That's very nice of you, Commodore. I'm sure we would all enjoy that and we'd also like to express our thanks to everyone."

"I'll arrange the reception as soon as we have the official launch date from the two Chief Engineers," the Commodore said.

He nodded and conversation became general until Jim and Spock went back to their respective offices. Jim picked up his comm to update Scotty about the launch date. As expected, Scotty was jubilant about the news. "She'll be ready, Captain. By the time of the launch, we'll have the warp core purring like a kitten. Oh, and by the way, Sir, I think I've gotten that small force field issue in your quarters solved now. It will be strong enough tae keep the wee dog safe in case of a battle. He's a bonny little fella, that he is, we wouldn't want him tae get hurt. We can check it out whenever 'tis convenient for you."

"Thanks, Scotty. Bones will be relieved. He was a little worried that Wednesday would freak out in his crate if we were under fire or that the crate would bounce around and he'd get injured."

Immediately after work, Jim walked across the plaza to the hospital. He nodded to the security guard and made his way to Bones' office. He stopped at the open door; Bones was busily working, totally focused on his padd. Jim knocked softly and Bones looked up, surprise crossing his face.

"Jim? What is it, what are you doing here?" Leonard stood up. Jim's blue eyes roamed fretfully over him, worry evident in his face. Leonard met him half way, his soft lips pressed to Jim's temple, while his warm hand carded through the back of his hair. Jim felt himself relaxing at the feel of the familiar, trusted hands on him. Some of the worry inside of him eased slightly.

"I was worried all day about you, Bones, Spock told me that Uhura was concerned because you looked stressed and worried when she was here. All this last week I've gotten home so late that you've been asleep and then I've been up and gone by the time you get up in the morning. We've hardly seen each other." He looked closely at Leonard's tired face. "What's wrong, baby? I'm sorry if I haven't been there for you when you've been worrying about something."

Leonard sighed softly, walked to the door and closed it. Then he leaned in to kiss Jim, slow and sweet. "I didn't mean to worry you, Jimmy. It's true that for this last week I've been stressed and worried, but I'm working through it with Geoffrey." He slid an arm around Jim's shoulders. "Come sit down, Jim, I'll tell you 'bout it," he said to Jim's anxious face. He brought another chair and sat directly facing Jim.

Jim sat. "You're scaring me, Bones," Jim's voice faltered. McCoy looked at him, Jim was white as a sheet. Bones took his callused hands in his and Jim's fingers curled themselves tightly around them.

"No no, darlin'! Don't be scared," He rubbed his thumb soothingly over the top of Jim's hand. "I just didn't want to worry you now that the ship is almost ready to fly. I figured you had enough on your plate without worrying about me. Geoffrey is helping me because I've had a sudden flare up of my aviophobia and some of my PTSD symptoms have come back. Geoff thinks it's a result of first, being held hostage by that mentally ill man in the lab, then the scavenger's attack. He thinks those two things so close together triggered both the aviophobia and the PTSD; that the incidents were cumulative, too close together. It happened all of a sudden too; the thought of going back up there suddenly scared me shitless. And you know, Jimmy, I've been totally fine for several years now. Hell, I even flew that drone ship with no problem."

"Bones...Bones...you should have told me." Jim scolded gently, relaxing slightly. "I don't want you trying to handle this on your own. You're always there for me, baby, I want to be there for you." Jim's color was slowly coming back to his face. His blue eyes looked deeply into Leonard's, his fingers still tight on Bones hands. "If you're not ready to go back up in three weeks, when _Enterprise_ is supposed to launch, then we'll stay here in Yorktown until you are."

"Jim, no! No! It's your new ship! Our new _Enterprise_! She can't fly without her Captain!"

Jim got that mulish look on his face that Leonard hated. It was the one where he couldn't be talked out of what ever foolishness he'd decided on.

"Spock can take her out for the shakedown cruise. I'm not going up there without you, Bones, and you're not going to go through the hell you went through when I was first made Captain. Those days are long gone. Don't think I don't know how hard it was for you those first few months on the ship. You struggled that whole time."

"See, that right there is why I didn't want to tell you. I knew you'd overreact."

"Overreact? Bones! You think I'm over reacting? I'm not! I've seen what you've been through with your aviophobia. I saw it at the Academy and on board the ship. You were terrified. You tried to hide it a lot of the time, but I always knew. You're never going to go through that again. Not on my watch. I almost sent you home a couple of times."

"I wouldn't have gone; wouldn't ever have left you," Leonard said flatly, then sighed at the look on Jim's face.. There was no use arguing with Jim when he got like this. This was definitely one of those no win scenarios. "All right, Jim. If I'm not well by the time the ship's ready, we'll stay here a little while longer."

Jim looked at him suspiciously. "Promise?"

Bones nodded. "Promise. But I'm gonna' be ready, Jim. This is just a minor setback. Geoffrey says I'm doing very well. I'll be ready to go back up with you. Damn it! If only there was a treatment I could take that worked on phobias I would just jab myself with the hypospray," he grumbled.

Jim smiled at him, relaxing more. A grumbling Bones was a healthy sign. "Doesn't matter, Bonesy. Where you are, that's where I'll be." He leaned in and kissed him, taking his time about it. His tongue followed, tracing the contours of Leonard's lips, then his teeth gently tugged at his bottom lip. Leonard sighed and Jim felt his cock waking up. Bones closed his eyes as Jim continued his leisurely exploration of McCoy’s mouth, cheeks, the shell of his ear, and the curve of his jaw. Jim’s breath stuttered, as he kissed down Bones’ neck, following the lean column of his throat, scraping his teeth over his Adam’s apple as Bones tilted his head back to give Jim more access. The room was silent except for the sound of their heavy breathing.

"Jim...."

"Hmmm...."

Leonard reluctantly pulled back. "Much as I'm enjoin' this, we're in my office and I'm still on duty."

Jim pulled back, his blue eyes slightly glazed. "Oh yeah, I forgot where we were there for a minute. Such is the power, the sexiness and the hotness of Bones McCoy."

Leonard snorted at him. "Flatterer." He gave Jim another hard kiss. "If you can wait 30 minutes and behave yourself we can walk home together. I'm sure Wednesday is panting to see us."

"I'll sit here good as gold." Jim grinned, more at ease now that he knew what was worrying his doctor. He'd meant every word that he'd said to Bones; he was not going to suffer with his aviophobia on the new ship. They'd fly when Bones was ready and not before. Hell, they both had enough leave accumulated to stay dirtside for as long as Bones needed. He sat back in the chair while Bones finished his charts and Jim told him about the upcoming reception after the ship's launch. "I'm afraid it means our formal dress uniforms," Jim told him gleefully. He loved seeing Bones in his dress uniform...he looked outstanding in it.

Bones groaned. "God, I hate that uniform. It always chafes my neck somethin' fierce."

"Maybe so, Bonesy, but you look hot as hell in it."

Bones growled at him, but Jim just grinned unrepentant.

They walked home in the fake twilight of the base, gave Wedns a cuddle, fresh water and his dinner. While he was busy eating, they both stripped quickly, eager for the touch of skin on skin.

Jim pushed Bones back against the pillows feeling unusually and blatantly possessive. He ran both hands up Bones' body, front and back, shivering at that first contact with the doctor's skin. Jim sat back on his knees admiring the naked Bones, running light fingertips down Bones' chest and sides, feeling him shiver under the light touches. Jim let his touch deepen, stroking Bones' abs, his belly, all his hollows and indentations. He was already hard and so was Bones, his cock already erect, thick and rosy, shining with pre cum on the tip. "Lube," Leonard muttered, hoarsely.

"Right here." Jim clutched the lube in one hand and hurriedly slathered it on with the other; he prepared Bones slowly, carefully, his heart clenching at the sight of Bones' dark head tossing restlessly against the white pillow. Jim pulled him forward on his knees then shifted them both until Leonard was practically in his lap. Their bodies were pressed together tightly and Leonard gasped softly. Jim took advantage slipping his tongue between his parted lips kissing him frantically, until breathing became a necessity, then Jim bent his head, placing a hot kiss to his chest.

Jim murmured, "Love you so much. Always want you, Bones, always." He kissed the corners of Bones' mouth, kissed the tiny curve of his upper lip. "Every time I'm near you, I want to touch you so bad." He moaned softly as his cock slid straight into Bones. Jim sucked in a breath as he felt himself sheathed in Bones' tight heat. "Bones,” he rasped. “God...Bones….” Jim pulled Bones' legs up higher, pushed his hips forward, holding himself still until he caught his breath, then he slid in deeper with one swift thrust.

Bones' hips bucked to meet him until they were pressed tightly together. Jim's back bowed forward, as he pushed in and pulled out. He knew they weren't going to last long. He wrapped his warm hand around Bones' cock and with that touch, Bones came hard, spurting thick ropes of cum across his chest. Jim groaned as he pushed into Bones one more time, as deep as he could manage, before his own orgasm bowled him over.

Jim laid his head against Bones chest, totally spent and blissful. "Oh, God," Jim said, hoarsely. "I saw stars!" Bones grunted in agreement, his body completely lax, his eyes shut. They were both wrecked, unable to move, totally wrapped around each other. Bones hissed in protest as Jim pulled out of him slowly, gently.

"Suppose I better clean us up," Bones muttered shakily, after a long moment of contented silence.

"In a minute, Bones. Don't wanna' us to move. 'M basking in the after glow."

Bones snorted. "If we get glued together, there'll be no baskin'."

Jim opened one bright blue eye, grinning at the sight of his Bones looking totally debauched. "After all this time together you can still make me come like a teenager," Jim's limbs felt like lead as he plopped over on his side. "You've got supernatural powers, Bones McCoy."

Bones chuckled, his dimple prominent. He got up on unsteady legs, padded to the bathroom and brought back a warm washcloth. He wiped Jim off gently, tenderly, then kissed him softly. "You hungry, Jimmy?"

Jim sat up as his stomach growled, now obviously interested in food. "I could eat...burned a lot of calories just now," he smirked. He got up still stark naked, totally at ease in his nudity and followed Bones to the kitchen.

"The social convention of wearing clothes in the kitchen is strictly followed in this household, Jim Kirk." Leonard said, frowning at him. "Hygiene, sweetheart, hygiene."

"Yes, Doctor Bones," Jim smirked. He stooped to pet Wednesday and the ecstatic puppy followed him as he went to pull on some pants and a t-shirt. After dinner, and a short walk with Wedns where Jim got his fill of looking up at the brilliance of the stars through the Yorktown dome, they went home. They fell on the bed, wrapping themselves contently around each other like they hadn't been able to do in over a week, victims of long work days and split shifts.

"Love you, Bones."

"Love you too, darlin'," came the sleepy response.

They were asleep instantly.

 

 

 

 

 

.


	16. Chapter 16

**Oh, Brave New World**

**Chapter 16**

**"No sooner met but they looked; no sooner looked but they loved;**

**no sooner loved but they sighed;**

**no sooner sighed but they asked one another the reason;**

**no sooner knew the reason but they sought the remedy."**

  
**William Shakespeare**  
**"As You Like It"**

 

Admiral Paris was deeply apologetic as she faced Jim. "I'm so sorry to distract you from your primary duty of getting the ship ready to launch next week, Captain, but these orders come straight from the top. It seems we're going to have visitors. Ambassador Subrina from Medina Prime and her staff are stopping here to tour the base before heading home. Fleet wants a Yorktown tour and a full diplomatic formal reception. As you probably know, Medina Prime is very strategically important, being close to the Romulan border. Therefore, Fleet wants every courtesy extended to the Ambassador. She has expressed particular interest in meeting the famous Captain and crew of the _Enterprise_."

Before he could control it, a faint groan passed Jim's lips. He blushed. "I'm sorry Admiral, that was very rude of me."

"Don't apologize, Captain. I feel the same way. You certainly didn't hear this from me, but it has been my experience that there's nothing worse than hosting self absorbed, entitled, pompous, Ambassadors...exempting your father, of course, Mr. Spock," she added hastily. "But then Vulcans are eminently sensible beings who would never behave in such a way."

"The Captain and I fully concur with you, Admiral. Unfortunately, we have had several unpleasant experiences on the ship while ferrying Ambassadors. It has been our experience that the purpose of diplomats is to prolong a crises."

"For that very reason, I'll need both of you to help me. First, we'll do a quick Yorktown tour, then I thought a more informal dinner at my home for you, Captain, your Command crew and a few other guests. Finally, a formal reception, with dress uniforms, for all the Yorktown Fleet officers." A mischievous gleam came into her dark eyes. "Too bad Jaylah is at the Academy, I would have liked the Ambassador to meet her, and," she added, "I would have certainly enjoyed a discussion with her about meeting a diplomat."

Jim chuckled and even Spock got an amused look in his eyes. "It would have been a fascinating conversation indeed, Admiral."

The day came all too soon. Ambassador Subrina's ship had just docked when Commodore Paris, Jim, Spock, Bones, Uhura, Sulu and Chekov, walked into the main Yorktown terminal lounge. A gentle hint from Jim to the Commodore about the horror of the formal uniform collar had proved effective so, thankfully, they were all in regular uniforms.

The lounge door opened and the Ambassador walked in flanked by her staff; three males and two females. She was, Jim noted, exotically beautiful; humanoid, very tall and slender, with dark bronzed skin and very long fair, almost white hair, which hung in a side braid. Her eyes were large, dark, and brilliant, fringed by long curly lashes. She was wearing a dramatic white wide-sleeved robe lined in crimson, with a narrow matching white and red band across her forehead. Admiral Paris greeted her, bowing her head and touching closed fists to the Ambassador's in the customary way on her world. Ambassador Subrina motioned to her staff. "May I introduce my advisor, my guards, and my personal physician." She motioned to one of the women by her side. Jim noted she spoke flawless Standard. No need for the universal translator with her.

Admiral Paris then introduced the _Enterprise_ Officers to her. Her eyes were politely focused on each one of them as they were introduced, but they sharpened noticeably when they landed on McCoy.

"This is your ship's physician?" She asked Jim.

"Yes, ma'am." Jim's eyes narrowed. He didn't like the way her dark eyes glowed with an appreciative and predatory gleam as they slid sideways and stayed on Bones. She smiled at the tall, handsome doctor in a way that raised Jim's hackles. Her dark eyes gleamed in amusement as she noticed Jim's reaction. He met her glance with a steely blue one of his own. Bones, already engrossed in medical jargon with the Ambassador's personal physician, missed the little byplay between them.

Admiral Paris did not; she hurriedly cleared her throat. "Shall we get you settled in your quarters, Ambassador? Our tour of Yorktown is schedule for 1100 hours. We'll come by in my personal shuttle to pick you up."

"That would be acceptable." The Commodore motioned to the two waiting Ensigns who ushered the Ambassador, her staff, and their luggage to their transport shuttle. Without a backward glance, she and her group left.

Admiral Paris huffed a small sigh of relief. "Everyone is dismissed to go back to your duties. Captain, you and Mr. Spock are the only ones required to accompany me on the tour. We'll rendezvous in my office at 1045 hours." She nodded to them and left.

Jim and Spock stood silently together looking after her.

"Jim...."

"Don't say it, Spock. I already know," he said, watching the smiling Bones now talking with Uhura. The Lieutenant looked lovely, serene and blooming; she was now wearing the tunic and pants uniform option that made her baby bump less obvious. 

"Very well, Sir. I will say nothing more. I will see you back in your office."

Jim and Leonard walked back to the plaza together. Jim glanced over to Bones who appeared deep in thought. "Subrina's the best looking Ambassador we've ever hosted, don't you think so, Bones?"

"What? Oh, yeah...sorry, darlin'. I guess she's okay, but Jim, I talked with her physician and guess what she told me?" He asked excitedly.

Jim smiled to himself. Bones definitely had not really noticed the beautiful Ambassador's predatory looks that she'd cast his way. "What did she tell you, Bonsey?"

"She's done extensive research into the 3 chambered heart. Seems that her people are prone to heart disease. The third chamber is fragile in many Medinas. She's very eager to share her research, so we're gonna do that, exchange research; my updated neural graph technique research for her 3 chambered heart research." He looked excitedly at Jim. "Imagine, Jim, cutting edge research and technology no one else in Fleet has yet. We'll be the first."

"That's great, Bones! And you'll have more time to discuss it with her before they leave."

"Yep." Bones nodded happily, stopping in front of the hospital. "Bye, Jimmy, see you later at home,"

Jim watched him go, happy to see that Bones was excited and content. His sessions with Geoffrey M'Benga were going very well, he'd told him. The aviophobia and PTSD symptoms were gone; after one last session and a last comprehensive psych test, Bones felt certain he'd be ready to go up with Jim and return to his duty as CMO when the ship launched. Jim was not worried; he'd assured him again and again, that if Geoffrey didn't feel Bones was ready they'd take medical leave and would stay on the base until he was ready. Heck, if Bones wasn't completely well, they'd use that leave and go home to their house in Calestoga. **1**

Spock was sitting in Jim's office waiting for him when he walked in. "Alright, Spock, let me have it," he said, resigned to the inevitable.

Spock looked at him placidly. "Jim...it was evident that Leonard was completely unaware of the Ambassador's interest in him. It is unusual and illogical for you to react so strongly to something so trivial. I cannot believe you would succumb to jealousy over such a woman." 

Jim scowled. "It's not jealousy, Spock, that's not it at all. It may seem trivial to you, but I've met that kind before; entitled, self absorbed, predatory, depending on their high status for protection, ruthless when they really want something or someone. Hell, I've had to fend them off myself, so I know all the signs and all the plays. They feel entitled to take what they want when they want it and I already know she wants Bones; she thinks he's up for grabs."

"Perhaps she does, but you know quite well she will not get him. You will be able to forestall, as you say, all her plays, and somehow you will make clear to her that Leonard is unavailable as well as uninterested, correct? We must also be alert to make sure the good doctor does not lose his temper and cause offense when he becomes aware of her pursuit." He paused. "Nor you," he added.

Jim sighed. "I know Spock. Hopefully, we can both get through the next couple of days without causing a diplomatic incident."

"I, too, will be available, Jim, as will Nyota, if we are needed to forestall such a likelihood. We must take care. Subrina is important merely because of the location of her planet. Leonard is presently unaware of her intentions, but I am certain he will become aware very soon. He has little regard for personal, diplomatic, or professional consequences when he feels his honor or your peace of mind is violated." Spock looked pensive, remembering one or two away missions where that proved to be the case and the extensive damage control that had to follow.

Jim huffed a laugh. "No shit. Bones has less patience with that kind of behavior than I do. If she comes on too strong, the shit _will_ hit the fan, so let's hope that doesn't happen and neither of us lose it with that woman!"

Later that morning, the Ambassador, accompanied by only one guard, boarded the Admiral's shuttle. She was charming and attentive during the tour of Yorktown. She asked the Admiral intelligent, perceptive questions about the base. Jim and Spock, took turns responding to her questions about Krall, their new ship, and their 5 year mission. However, when she asked about the role of the Chief Medical Officer on board the ship, Jim tensed. Spock quickly answered her; exquisitely polite, thoroughly, and at great length. The CMOs position was under Science, he told Subrina, therefore Dr. McCoy was under Spock's direct supervision. Spock droned on and on about Science and Medical, the scope of the departments, their respective duties and responsibilities, the number of staff, their shifts schedules, etc, bombarding her with information. Jim glancing sideways at the Admiral saw her biting her bottom lip. She glanced at him and hurriedly looked away.

Spock finally wound down and stopped speaking. The Ambassador drew in a deep breath, her eyes a little glazed, but she smiled politely. "Admiral, I find myself somewhat fatigued; perhaps it is from our long journey. If you would not mind, I would like to return to my quarters to rest."

"Of course, Ambassador. We'll take you back."

She turned the shuttle around and quickly dropped the Ambassador off at her lodgings. The ride back to headquarters was completely silent until they landed. "Thank you, gentlemen; it was indeed a very educational tour," the Admiral said, looking knowingly and hard at Spock. "You're dismissed." She opened her mouth to add something more, then closed it, shook her head once, pivoted on her booted feet, and left them standing there.

Spock and Jim watched her walk away. "She figured out what you were doing, didn't she, Spock?"

"What I was doing, Captain? I'm afraid I do not take your meaning."

"Of course, you don't." Jim clasped him on the shoulder. "Thanks anyway, Spock. We'll see you tonight at the dinner. Not looking forward to it, that's for sure, but at least we'll be comfortable in our civvies."

"Indeed, Jim."

Jim watched him leave then walked into his office and got back to work.

That evening, Jim and Bones took a borrowed shuttle to the Admiral's home. Jim looked admiringly at Bones. "You look very fetching, Dr. McCoy," Jim told him grinning, gazing at him in his dark brown cords and loden green shirt. Bones gave him thump on the head with his knuckle.

"Ouch! I'm trying to give you a compliment, you cranky bastard." Jim told him indignantly. He, himself, wore dark grey slacks with a soft blue pull over sweater.

"Well don't; you know I hate compliments and all this diplomatic shit. Nothing good ever comes of it. And at the risk of further inflating your enormous ego, the only pretty one here is you."

Jim grinned at the blatant lie. Earlier in the evening, while getting dressed, Bones had come out of the shower in his black briefs and t-shirt; Jim had stopped dressing himself to admire the very fine toned body in front of him. He had stepped into Bones' personal space, leaned in and kissed him softly, kissed him several times in fact. So sue him, he'd thought, feeling blatantly and unusually possessive. Jim was always affectionate with Bones in private, but he was seldom possessive either in private or public, completely secure in the fidelity of their relationship.

"Jim...,” Bones voice had been strangled when Jim had leaned back to look at his handiwork. Bones' lips red from kissing, check; a pink flush on his high cheek bones, check; his hair spiky from the hand he'd buried in it, check; a small hickey below his collar line, check; a flustered, aroused Bones, double check. 

"Hmmm," Jim had murmured, quite pleased with his handiwork, breathing in the scent of sandal wood soap and Bones.

"Darlin'. We're gonna' be late...."

"Don't care."

"The Admiral will care. We'll do this later, when we don't have to rush," Bones said, nipping softly at his bottom lip.

Sighing, Jim had agreed. He was not looking forward to the party and seeing Subrina ogling Bones again; the thought was already making him feel cranky.

Some of the guests had already arrived at the Admiral's spacious, comfortable home. Along with the _Enterprise_ officers, Fleet officers from the Admiral's staff had also been invited. There was no sign of the Ambassador and her staff yet. After greeting the Commodore, Bones made a bee line for the drink table where Dr. M'Benga and the other Fleet doctors were standing. Jim walked around greeting everyone and finally went over to Spock, Uhura and Scotty.

The door chimed again and the Admiral's yeoman admitted Subrina, accompanied by two of her staff, a guard and her physician. She was dressed more informally this time, in a silken gold tunic with matching loose slacks, her fair hair was now in a braided coronet. She looked stunning.

At seeing her, Jim's back stiffened. Scotty, standing next to him, noticed. "Something wrong, Captain?"

"Nothing, Scotty. I'm just a little out of sorts."

"You don't say? Meself, now, I noticed a definite ill wind coming through yon door that's ruffled your feathers." He beckoned towards the Ambassador.

Jim sighed. "Am I that transparent to you people? First Spock noticed, now you."

"Nay, Captain. Only those of us who know yae very well."

They stood and watched as Subrina and her physician made a bee line for Bones, still standing with the group of Fleet doctors. Jim's body started to move without conscious thought.

Spock grabbed his sweater covered wrist. "Wait, Jim. Do not do anything precipitous. Let us first see what Leonard does."

Jim watched as Bones greeted the Ambassador politely, then how he turned quickly away from Subrina to give her physician a big smile, dimples flashing, as he introduced her to the other doctors. His arms flew around enthusiastically as he explained her specialty to his colleagues.

They saw the Ambassador frown, then move closer to Bones until she was touching his arm, shoulder to elbow. Bones glanced down at the arm pressed tightly against him; he flushed pink and moved away. Subrina pivoted and moved closer to him again. Jim almost laughed at the frown that suddenly furrowed Bones' brow as he shifted away again. "Shall I go rescue him?" He murmured to the watching Uhura."

"Maybe you'd better," she giggled softly. "Before he gets angry."

Jim walked quickly up to the group. "Ambassador, good evening," he greeted her politely. "Bones, everything okay?"

"Jim," Leonard said in evident relief. "I was just goin' to get us some drinks, you want one, Captain?"

Jim nodded. "Sure. I'll take some bourbon and branch, please."

"Captain Kirk, it is indeed a pleasure to see you again." The Ambassador turned to greet him, giving him her full attention now that Bones was gone. "You're ship's physician seems very interested in my physician's heart research. Nuraya is the best heart researcher on Medina Prime." She looked thoughtfully at Jim. "Perhaps we could discuss a proposal that I have in mind, Captain. It would be beneficial both to Medina Prime and to Star Fleet."

"Certainly, ma'am," Jim answered politely. "I'll be happy to listen to your proposal, but shouldn't the Commodore be present also?"

"No, Captain. This only concerns you and your ship's doctor."

Jim stiffened, his body shifting instinctively into battle stance. "I'm sorry...my ship's doctor? There can be nothing to discuss about...."

"Hear me out first, Captain," Subrina interrupted. "Listen to my proposal before you make a decision...a decision that you may come to regret later."

Jim held himself rigid, as anger at her tone swept through him. The little voice in his head said, _control your temper_. 

The Ambassador went on. "My proposal is this; an exchange of physicians for a period of three months. Nuraya will serve as a physician on board your ship under the supervision of Mr. Spock, and Dr. McCoy will serve on Medina Prime under the supervision of one of our premier heart physicians."

Jim sucked in a furious breath between clenched teeth; he saw the smug look on the Ambassador's face; clearly she thought he would agree to her plan. Who, after all, would ever refuse someone of her rank and position? Bones came back with the two drinks in hand. He handed Jim his branch and water and Jim tossed it back in one gulp.

"Jim!" Bones protested. "That was real fine bourbon!" He sounded shocked.

"It's fine, Bones." After a tense second while the warmth of the bourbon went through him, Jim turned to Subrina. The famous Jim Kirk charm has disappeared; his face was hard, but he spoke calmly, politely, coldly. "I'm afraid there's not a chance that such an exchange is ever going to happen, Ambassador." He turned toward Bones, pushing him back gently, inserting his own body between Subrina and Bones. Then Jim put his arm around him, not casually like he usually did on the ship, across Bones' shoulders, but around his waist, his fingers tight around Bones' hip.

"Jim," Leonard murmured, unsure of what was going on. The two of them never indulged in public displays of affection.

Jim pushed himself closer to Bones, his message to the Ambassador clear. "Ambassador. You should know that Doctor McCoy and I are in a committed relationship; we have been for a number of years. Where he goes I go, and where I go, he goes. Besides that, the _Enterprise_ will not fly without her CMO. He is indispensable to the smooth running of my ship; but most of all, he is indispensable to me. However, as a courtesy to you, ma'am, we would be very happy to have your physician come on board my ship for however long you'd like for her to be with us. Again, to be perfectly clear, Dr. McCoy is most definitely not going to Medina Prime." The Ambassador's eyes had gone wide with surprise at Jim's declaration.

The Commodore came up to them. "Is something wrong, Ambassador, Captain?"

"No, Admiral, nothing is wrong. The Ambassador was just under a misapprehension; she thought that the _Enterprise_ , her crew and her officers could do without their CMO for three months. I just corrected that misapprehension; I made it clear that it was impossible." He smiled tightly at the Commodore and the Ambassador. "Now then, if you will excuse us, Ambassador, Admiral, Dr. McCoy and I need to speak with some of the other guests. "Commodore," he nodded to her respectfully, and guided Bones gently away from the group.

Jim kept a tight grip on Bones. He was breathing hard with suppressed anger, his weight pressed against the doctor's side. "Lets step outside for a minute and get some air, Bonesy. It's getting stuffy in here," he said, steering the bewildered Bones through the patio doors. Once outside, Jim took a deep breath, looked up, through the dome to the stars, then turned to Bones, his hands roaming over his shoulders, down his arms.

Bones reached for the restless hands, clutching them tightly in his own warm ones. "Jim...what the hell just happened? What was all that about?"

Jim exhaled shakily, although feeling calmer now that they were away from Subrina. "The Ambassador, Bones; she wanted you. She wanted to take you to Medina Prime. She wanted to take you away for three months to work there."

"What...? Away from here, away from you? Is she crazy? I wouldn't leave you for three days, much less three months. Who knows what sort of hell you'd get into!"

"Bones!" Jim looked affronted. "I'm much more careful now."

"Jim...Jim darlin'." Bones face softened; he kissed him softly. "Yes, yes, you are, I'm sorry. Truth is I couldn't possibly be away from you that long. Try to sleep in a cold bed without you? Not see you every day? Nope! No way in hell! Besides that, we're going to launch soon! I have tons of work to do, the whole department does! We've got a lot of new crew; physicals, medical histories, vaccinations, charts to get through, fixing the Med Bay. Never gonna' happen. She can just find herself some other Starfleet doctor," Leonard growled.

Jim laughed harshly, his blue eyes blazing. "It wasn't for your medical expertise that she wanted you, Bones. She was after you personally, sexually; she wanted _you_. She's had her eye on you since she first set eyes on you. You were too busy with the Medina Prime doctor to notice, but I sure did, so did Spock, Uhura and the Commodore."

Leonard's eyes widened in shock. "Damn it, Jim, you should've said somethin'. I would've taken care of it myself. You know I cain't stand that kind of predatory behavior!" He shook his head. "Well, Ambassador or not, she's one deluded woman if she thought I'd be interested in the likes of her."

"She wanted you and thought she'd get you just because she's an Ambassador; she's used to getting what she wants, just because of her rank and status. In a way I don't blame her. I've been there myself." Jim gave Bones a strained smile, a smile that didn't reach his eyes. "I remember that feeling, Bones, how much I wanted you back at the Academy. There's never been anyone I've ever wanted like I wanted you. It used to kill me sometimes, how much I loved you, wanted you." He took a deep breath trying to tell Bones just how much he meant to him. "I think about you all the damn time, Bones. I can't even sit through a meeting sometimes without thinking about you, can't ever look at you without wanting you."

He gave Bones a helpless look, unable to articulate the depth of the emotion he felt for him. His fingers framed Bones' face and he pulled him into a heated kiss. The kiss was full of passion, need and love; deep, intense love. Jim poured all the feelings he couldn't verbalize into it. Leonard kissed him back, because he understood it all; he understood everything Jim was trying to say, the words he couldn't give voice to. He understood all of Jim's deepest feelings, just as he always had and always would.

 

* * *

 

**1\. See "Jim and Bones Buy a House"**


	17. Chapter 17

**Oh, Brave New World**

  
**Chapter 17**

 **"Fly me to the moon**  
**Let me play among the stars**  
**Let me see what spring is like on**  
**Jupiter and Mars**  
**In other words, hold my hand**  
**In other words, baby, kiss me."**

**Bart Howard**

The alarm rang, it's strident sound ringing through the small bedroom. Jim stuck his head out from beneath the warm covers. "Alarm off," he rasped out.

"Thank you, darlin', mumbled the other burrowed head, snuggling closer to Jim's warm body.

"We have the snooze alarm set for 17 minutes," Jim muttered. "Wedns," he squinted at the puppy who'd raised his little head to watch his humans, "go back to sleep." The puppy obediently lowered his small head back down on his bed and closed his eyes.

Seventeen minutes later the alarm rang again and the computer added insult to injury by announcing the time.

"We gotta get up, darlin', today's the big day." Bones muttered, raising his dark head from under the blanket. This was what Wednesday had been waiting for. He jumped up on the bed and began giving Bones doggy kisses on any expanse of skin he could find. Jim sat up and Wednesday jumped on top of him next. Jim laughed; he grabbed the wiggling puppy and held him up to his face, nose to nose. "You're moving to your new home today, Wedns. You're going on a big ship to roam the stars." He stood with the puppy in his arms. "Shower?" He asked Bones, cuddling the ecstatic puppy.

"Yeah, I'll start our shower, you go feed the beast," Leonard mumbled, looking blearily at the puppy. "I know he's supposed to be mine, but I swear that puppy loves you more than he loves me." He mocked frowned at the oblivious Wednesday.

"Awww, Papa Bones is grumpy, Wednesday, but don't you worry I'll cheer him up in the shower." Jim grinned, leering at Leonard. Showers with Bones were always an outstanding experience. He carried the puppy into the kitchen, kissed his little black nose, then set out his food and water bowls. "Bones," he called out. "Ben and Demora are coming by at 0900 to take Wednesday and his stuff on board the ship. I've made arrangements with Scotty. They wanted to see Sulu's new quarters anyway and I thought it was safer for Wedns to go with them rather then sending him up to our quarters via transporter."

Leonard stuck his head out of the bathroom. "God yes! We don't wanna' traumatize Wednesday by scattering his atoms his first day on the ship."

"Thought you'd agree. After that Ben and Demora will meet us at the launch platform. Everything's been set up; I went by and checked last night on the way home. I think everyone knows their part in the ceremony. First the Commodore will speak, then I'll speak, then it'll be Demora's turn. Sulu says she's has been practicing with the robot so her part should be perfect. Once we're ready, she'll send the robot up with the champagne to the saucer section. It will break the bottle and she'll bring it back down." He smiled. "She has a new dress for the occasion; she'll look adorable. Then we'll have the light show. After that Scotty will power up the ship's running lights and impulse engines. We'll have the reception at the main plaza, and at 1400 hours, he'll start the beam up process of the crew. The enlisted crew, old and new, will go up first, after that will be the junior officers, then the department heads, that's you, Bones, then the senior officers and the Command crew, then Spock, then me at the end. We'll do a ceremonial orbital flight around the space station first, but right after that we'll go into warp and head on out."

"Are you happy, Jim, that we're resuming our mission?"

"Yeah, I am. Is been good here, Bones. It's given us all a chance to heal, to recover, but I think we're ready; it's time to head back to our home in the stars. Are you ready, baby, ready to go back into the black with me?" Jim looked at him a little anxiously.

"Jim." Leonard faced Jim, looking deep into his eyes. "I'm ready, darlin'; you know Geoff cleared me with flyin' colors. Where you go, I go. Home to me is wherever you are."

"Bones...," Jim breathed out and gave him a searing kiss. "You're home to me too."

He drew back reluctantly and looked around the apartment. "I think we've packed up everything. We've been happy here, and in a way I'll miss it, but it's time for us to go. The transporter chief will beam all our stuff to our quarters at 1000 hours. We'll have to hand carry our dress uniforms for the ceremony ourselves though, and dress in our offices."

"Yeah, figured as much."

After their shower, which was, in Jim's humble opinion, unusually outstanding; they crated the puppy until Ben could pick him up. Carrying their uniforms, they headed for their respective offices. At the crossroad of the main plaza they stopped. "See you at the launch, Jimmy."

"I hope everything goes alright," Jim told him worriedly. "I want everything to be perfect for our crew. They deserve it, they've been through so much."

Bones expression softened. "So have you, Jim; now stop worrying. It will all go perfectly, you'll see. This is a piece of cake compared to some of the shit we've had to do in the past."

Jim smiled. "True, that. I know that all the crew are excited about the new ship. She is a beauty, isn't she, Bones?" He sighed and his bright blue eyes dimmed a little as he thought of his beautiful, broken and downed ship.

As usual Bones read him like a book. "She'll soon be home to us, Jim. Wait and see. We'll all love her just as much as we loved our old _Enterprise_."

Jim looked around. There was no one nearby, so he leaned in to give Bones a kiss, languidly nuzzling him like they had all the time in the world. "Thanks, Bones," he whispered, to the Now slightly dazed Bones. He smirked. "By the way, I know how much you hate surprises, so I'm going to tell you something. Your staff is planning a brunch, complete with a cake; it's a going away party, so be nice, smile and thank them."

"Jim," Leonard protested. "Of course I'll be nice, I don't hate all surprises," he grumbled, still looking flushed from Jim's kiss.

"Uh huh." Jim said wryly. "I remember several times when you were surprised and how you reacted each time. You bitched and moaned about it for days afterward, so act surprised, thank everyone, smile and show those dimples. They think the world of you, Bones, and this is just their way of showing you how much they appreciate you."

"Alright, alright, I'll be happily surprised. I promise." Leonard shuffled his feet awkwardly, already embarrassed by the fact that his staff loved him.

"That's my, Bones." Jim laughed, kissed him lightly again in his dimple spot and left him standing there.

Leonard, bemused, stood watching him until he walked into the Fleet building.

Once in his office, Jim began packing his few personal items, tidying his desk and transferring all his files to his new personal computer on board his new ship. He looked up to see the Commodore and Jim's yeoman standing at the door. "Come in, please. I was just taking care of some last minute chores."

"Captain," the Commodore said, as they walked in. "We hate to see you and your crew leave us."

"Thank you, Commodore. I can't thank you enough for everything you and your staff have done for us. Words are inadequate to express our gratitude."

"Captain, it was our privilege," the Commodore assured him. "Now then, we've brought you a small remembrance of your stay here with us, a going away gift from myself and my staff. Just a token of our esteem to show you how much we appreciate all you and your crew did for Yorktown."

"Here, Sir, from all of us." Jim's yeoman handed him a beautifully wrapped box.

Jim's eyes widened in surprise. "Commodore....Jessop?"

"Open it, Captain." The Commodore and Ensign Jessop smiled at him.

"It seems a shame to open it, it's wrapped so beautifully," Jim murmured, carefully removing the real paper wrapping. He pulled out something covered in white protective foam. He carefully undid the foam and gasped. It was a beautifully detailed scale model of his lost _Enterprise_. It was meticulously constructed down to the last detail with her number and registry prominent on the saucer section. Jim was speechless!

"It has lights, Sir." Jessop reached over and touched the side of the ship and her running lights and bridge lights came on.

"Ohhh," Jim whispered, his eyes big with wonder. "She's beautiful, just beautiful!" He swallowed hard, profoundly moved at this, the most perfect gift he could have been given. He turned the small ship, this way and that way, adimiring it's fine detail, and finally looked up. "I'm sorry, Commodore, but I have to break with protocol." He put the ship down gently on his desk then came around and hugged her first, then his yeoman. "Thank you. Thank you so much! You couldn't have given me anything more perfect. I'll always treasure it and it will have a place of honor on the bridge."

"You're very welcome, Captain...Jim." The Commodore beamed at him. "Here is the card signed by all the office staff."

Jim held the signed, paper card like the treasure it was. "I'm going right now to thank everyone," he said, his delight in full display, his blue eyes brilliant and shining.

"The staff will appreciate that," the Commodore smiled, well pleased at Jim's reception of their gift.

Later that morning, Jim left his office, dressed in his formal uniform, clutching his filled duffle and tenderly holding the box with his ship model. To everyone's delight, he had gone from office to office to thank and hug each member of the Commodore's staff. _Wait until Scotty sees it_ , he thought, _he's going to love it_. He'd let him come to the bridge to see it whenever he wanted to. He and Scotty shared a deep love for their old ship and they'd mourned her loss equally. He flipped open his comm. "Scott here."

"Scotty, I have a couple of things that need to be beamed up and put in our quarters. One of them is very special and fragile, wait 'till you see it."

"I've got your coordinates, Captain. Just place the two things on the ground and I'll do it now."

"Thanks, Scotty," Jim said, and watched as the silvery whine of the transporter took his belongings.

"They've arrived just fine, Captain. I'll have them sent to your cabin."

"Come by tomorrow after things settle down, Scotty, so I can show you what I've received from the Commodore and her staff. You're going love it. Tomorrow we'll talk about where to display it on the bridge."

"Will do, Sir."

He made his way to the launch platform to check on things one last time. Everything looked in readiness for the ceremony. His crew was already assembling, taking their place in the chairs provided. His command crew would sit in the first row. Jim, the Commodore, Ben and Demora would sit on the platform along with the robot engineer assigned to help Demora. He watched Bones, Spock, Sulu, Uhura and Chekov, come down the aisle and take their seats. The Commodore came up to join him on the platform with Ben and Demora following.

"Captain, is everything ready?"

"Yes, Ma'am. We're almost ready to start. Just waiting for the signal from Mr. Scott."

She nodded, taking her seat to look over her notes.

Jim shook hands with Ben. "You look very pretty, Demora," he told the little girl.

"Thank you, Uncle Jim." She did look adorable in her blue dress, her hair loose and curly around her shoulders.

Jim knelt to her eye level. "Are you ready, sweetheart? We're almost ready to start."

She grinned. "Daddy says I'm ready, so I guess I am. Where is Da sitting, Uncle Jim?"

He turned her around. "There he is, in the very first row." Sulu waved at his little girl and she hopped up and down excitedly waving back.

"We saw Da's room on the ship, Uncle Jim. He already had daddy's picture and mine in his room."

"I'll tell you a secret," Jim told her. "He has another one of you on his console on the bridge."

"Really?" Demora looked delighted.

"Really."

Jim's comm beeped. It was the signal from Scotty. "Were ready, Commodore," he said, standing up. The Commodore stood and took her place at the podium; the murmuring conversation of the crowd silenced. Jim came to stand next to her. Ben and Demora took their places beside the robot technician. Jim looked out over the gathered crowd. Behind his assembled crew sitting in their chairs and completely filling the main orbital area, there was a huge crowd of Yorktown inhabitants. It seemed that all of the base had come to see the christening and launching of the new _Enterprise_. His eyes roamed the crowd seeing many familiar faces. He saw Texana Conlon and she gave him a big smile as their eyes met. He looked over to his Command crew sitting in the first row, and his eyes widened in shock. His mother, with Sam and Aurelan, were sitting beside Bones. His family had come to do him and his new ship honor. He felt his eyes burn with the sting of hot, happy tears. He caught his mother's eye and gave her a huge grin. Sam, Aurelan, and Bones looked back at him, pride and happiness shining on their faces. Sam, with a mischievous look in his blue eyes, gave him an enthusiastic thumbs up. Jim grinned happily at his big brother and with difficulty, brought his attention back to the Commodore's remarks.

She was just finishing with her remarks of praise for him, his ship, and his heroic crew. "And now it is my great honor and pleasure to introduce Captain James T. Kirk."

Jim stepped up to the podium, and with thunderous applause, every single member of his crew, rose to their feet in tribute. Jim, blushing hotly, and feeling slightly overwhelmed, waited for a moment for the applause to die down and for his crew to sit back down. "Thank you, thank you very much." He cleared his suddenly constricted throat, looked down at Bones, who gave him a reassuring nod and began to speak. "My words today cannot adequately express my feelings and those of my crew. We, all of us from the _Enterprise_ , came to Yorktown six months ago in tatters. We were in pain; suffering the loss of so many of our wonderful crew and of our beautiful ship; we were cast adrift; we were hurt, grieving, and wounded. Commodore Paris and her staff, and you, the people of Yorktown, took us into your hearts and your homes. For this we thank you from the bottom of our hearts. We have all come a long way since Altamid, we’ve suffered many losses, but under the leadership of Commodore Paris, we have prevailed, we have moved forward, we have built anew. Our work is far from over, but what we've accomplished together has made a huge difference to hundreds of people's lives. Let's roll up our sleeves and continue this journey with more effort, with more dedication than ever. If we've made this much progress in just six months, think what we can do in the months and years to come." There was more loud applause from the audience. "Lastly, I want to dedicate our new ship to our fallen crew. Each of their names is inscribed on a plaque that is displayed in a place of honor on the bridge. They, our fallen comrades, will never be forgotten, their sacrifice will always be remembered in our hearts and in our memories." There was more thunderous applause.

Jim looked over to Ben and Demora. "And now, Miss Demora Sulu, will follow in the ancient Naval tradition of christening our new ship, the _Enterprise 1701 A._ Demora?"

The little girl, with Ben at her side, came up to the protruding robot lever, grinned up at the robot tech, and pulled it hard. The robot was released, with the huge bottle of champagne clutched in its mechanical arm, and all eyes followed its ascent. It went straight up to the stationary ship which was securely tethered to its umbilicals. The robot technician, standing by Demora, nodded to her, and she toggled the lever again. The robot raised its mechanical arm and hit the side of the saucer; the enormous champagne bottle broke with a spectacular splash. Jim said, "I christen you _Enterprise 1701 A."_ With those words, bright colored lights flashed all over and under the ship, and her white registry and ship's number lit up. There was wild applause and loud cheers from the huge crowd.

"Thank you, Demora!" The little girl smiled triumphantly up at him, then waved to her daddy in the first row. Sulu had a big proud smile on his face.

"And now, everyone is invited for refreshments set up in the main plaza. There are many food and refreshment stations around the plaza, so please disperse yourselves accordingly. Go forth and eat, drink, and be merry. This official ceremony is now concluded," Jim said triumphantly, and bounded down the platform steps into the waiting arms of his mother and Sam. "Oh my God! I'm so happy you guys are here," he said, grabbing Aurelan and Bones in a giant group hug. "How did you get here? This is amazing," Jim babbled excitedly, a blindingly goofy smile on his face. "Bones McCoy did you know about this?"

Leonard looked smug. "I sure did, and let me tell you, Jim Kirk, it was hard to keep it a secret, but I did it!"

"We all came together," Winona said, holding tight to Jim's hand. "Captain Ransom dropped me off at the Deneva space port, then the three of us took a public transport shuttle here."

"I'm going to have to thank Captain Ransom personally for giving you leave," Jim said.

"He wanted me to come, Jim. He said it was very important for you to have your family here after all that's happened."

Sam nodded. "My boss felt the same."

"Wow! Just wow! I'm so happy," Jim's blue eyes glowed. "How much leave time did you get?"

"A week," Winona said. "Both of us got a week."

"Awesome!" Jim grinned. "You're all going to get a ride home on the new _Enterprise_. You'll also be the first to use the new guest quarters."

Sam hugged him tight. "I was hoping you'd say that," he said.

"I've always wanted a ride on your ship, Jim," Aurelan told him.

"Well your wish is my command," Jim said. He pulled Bones and his mom forward. "Let's go eat, I'm starving."

The rest of the day passed in a blur. The entire crew had been beamed up and the _Enterprise_ had done their fly over  Yorktown. Then they'd left orbit to head to Deneva at warp 1. Scotty would gradually increase warp speed over the course of the trip, monitoring the ship’s new engines very carefully. Jim had left the con with Sulu for Beta sift and had happily joined his family. In the ship's evening, after taking the family on a tour of the ship, after getting them settled in the guest quarters, after a happy and boisterous family dinner in the new officer's mess, after cuddling, petting and reassuring Wednesday, and after finally settling themselves in their new quarters, it was well past midnight when Jim stepped out of the sonic. "I already miss our hot water showers," he told Bones ruefully. Bones was already in their new, bigger, much softer bed, reading about all his brand new Med Bay equipment.

Leonard looked up and nodded. "It'll take a little while for us to get used to being back on the ship," he agreed. He answered Jim's unspoken, questioning look. "I'm just fine. Not a twinge of aviaphobia at all," he assured him, looking keenly at Jim's face. "Are you tired, Jimmy?"

"Too excited to be tired," Jim answered and breathed a happy sigh as he slipped into the bed with its new higher count softer sheets. "It all went very well, didn't it, Bones? I was so surprised to see mom, Sam and Aurelan. You are so awesome, keeping that a secret; best surprise ever!" He happily nuzzled against Bones' shoulder, sounding a little loopy with bliss and fatigue.

"Thought it was," Leonard said, kissing him softly.

"It was all so good," Jim murmured, returning the kiss beneath the curve of Leonard's jaw. "Bones, Bones, Bones," he whispered, softly stroking him. "My Bones...," the end of Jim’s words trailed off into a huge yawn.

"Not tired, huh?" Leonard laughed softly, grasped his hand, bringing it up to his mouth, kissing each knuckle. Then he leaned in and focused on Jim’s face, fingers playing softly over his cheek as they kissed, softly, tenderly.

"Happy, Jim?"'

"So happy. It was a perfect day. Mom, Sam, Aurelan, but most of all you, Bones." He snuggled closer to Bones' warmth.  "I'm always happy when you're there. Wasn't Demora cute? She did a great job, didn't she? Sulu and Ben looked so proud." He yawned again.

"She's somethin' else," Leonard agreed, looking down at Jim's now sleepy, relaxed face. "Like someone else I know and love." He kept his voice low and soft, watching as Jim blinked sleepily. "Your mom, Sam, Aurelan and I are so proud of you, darlin', so proud."

"Couldn't have done any of it without you, Bonesy; none of it. Love you so much," Jim mumbled into his chest; and with that, he was asleep.

Leonard spoke softly to the computer. "Lights 5 percent." He settled Jim more comfortably against his heart, kissed him on the top of his head and then he, too, went to asleep.


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here is a fluffy Christmas offering for you, my very dear readers. I hope you enjoy this Jim and Bones' family Christmas interlude. I also want to wish all the AO3 writers and readers a very happy holiday and a peaceful, safe, and prosperous New Year!

**Oh Brave New World**

**Chapter 18**

**A Jim and Bones Christmas Interlude**

**“I** **heard the bells on Christmas Day**  
**Their old, familiar carols play,**  
**And wild and sweet**  
**The words repeat**  
**Of peace on earth, good-will to men!”**

**Henry Wadsworth Longfellow**

 

"Bones, Bones, Bones, Bonesbonesbonesbonesbones," Jim called, running into their quarters and gasping for breath. "Bones, where are you?"

"What, Jim! What?" Bones came running in from the bedroom. "What the hell's happened? Are you alright; hurt anywhere?" Bones' worried eyes scanned Jim up and down his body, then his face, twice; his pad falling to the floor, forgotten. Jim didn't often run through the ship's corridors. Seeing the Captain running alarmed the crew and it was very bad for everyone's nerves.

"No, no, I'm fine, Bones. I just have the most fantastic news ever! Just wait 'till you hear."

Bones huffed an exasperated breath willing his heart rate to slow down. One of these days Jim was going to give him a heart attack. He'd keel over at a young age dead as a door nail from sheer fright, he just knew it. "Alright, I'm here, what on earth is so earth shakin' that you had to scare me and probably half the crew to death?" Bones scowled at him.

Jim bent over, hands on his knees, trying to catch his breath. "Sorry, Bonesy, but this just couldn't wait. Joanna, Eleanora, mom, Sam, Aurelian and the children are all coming for Christmas!" He looked at Bones, his bright blue eyes alight with happiness. "Isn't that the best news ever?" 

"What? What? They're comin' here on the ship for Christmas? I don't believe it; we're way too far out from Earth for that to happen! How is that even possible, Jim Kirk?"

"'Cause I'm totally awesome, Bones McCoy, that's how! Scotty and I, we haven't been happy with how the new impulse engines are running. He's been on the comm for days with the Chief Engineers at Yorktown and the Utopia Planitia Fleet Yard C.E.. The Yorktown C.E. wants a second opinion, so we're going to Utopia so they can inspect the new engines inch by inch. When Scotty told me that we'd be in orbit there for a week, I commed mom right away. You know she has Christmas leave this year. Sam and Aurelian and the kids were going to have Christmas with her at the farm, so she said they'd all come here instead and she'd talk to 'Nora about her coming too and bringing Joanna with her. She just commed me; everyone is coming on the ship Christmas Eve morning! Three days, Bones, they'll be here with us on board for three days!" Jim finally drew breath and sat down, suddenly exhausted by his excitement and happiness.

"Jim!" Leonard knelt down in front of him, cupped his face in his hands and kissed him deeply, doing that thing with his tongue that drove Jim crazy. Jim moaned, as he breathed in the scent that was uniquely Bones. He felt again that soaring surge of pleasure that was always present between them anytime they touched or kissed. Jim's scattered wits slowly came back and he opened his eyes. Bones' dilated pupils were rimmed by a brilliant green as he stared at him.

Bones was saying words to him. "You wonderful, wonderful man; you amazin' human being! I can't believe it! Only you could pull this off."

"I know! I told you! I'm amazing, as well as handsome and charming." Jim grinned dazedly at him, blushing pink at the unaccustomed fulsome praise, kissing Bones back enthusiastically.

"How did mama manage to convince Joycelyn?" Leonard asked. He looked awed and slightly overwhelmed by the news. Jocelyn was nothing if not difficult when there was any disruption to her plans.

"No convincing necessary. It's your turn to have Jo Bear. Remember the new custody agreement? You get to see her whenever you're on leave, either on Earth, or close enough that transportation isn't an issue."

"Jim...," Leonard faltered, his voice shaky. "I get to have baby girl at Christmas. I've never had her for Christmas." His hazel eyes glowed as he looked at his Jim. "I....I...you...." Words failed him. He took a deep breath. "Thank you, darlin', thank you for this. It means the world to me havin' my Joanna for Christmas for the very first time."

Jim stared into Bones' beautiful face; it was filled with love and gratitude. He gave his Bones a tender smile as he leaned in to kiss him again. Suddenly, Leonard sat back on his heels totally breaking the romantic moment. "Bones," Jim whined in protest.

"Jim! Jim! We have a hell of a lot to do! We have decoratin, bakin', wrappin', making hot chocolate, it all has to be perfect."

Jim listened as Bones' southern drawl became more and more pronounced in his excitement and happiness. "Bones, slow down. We'll get it all done. First thing though, we'll have to get a new tree and ornaments just as soon as we get to Planitia. We'll have it set up for Joanna and the boys by the time they get here. I'm just sad our old tree was destroyed when the ship crashed. Remember when we got it?"

Leonard's face softened. "I remember, Jim. Our second year at the Academy. You brought it to our dorm room and we decorated it with anything we could find. Mama sent me some of our old ornaments, remember? With her baked goods. You'd realized how much I missed being home for Christmas and you did that for me. I knew I loved you by then, but I loved you even more after that." He sighed. "I guess we should get another one, but I'm sure gonna' miss our old little tree."

Jim grinned. "Bones McCoy, are your getting sappy and sentimental on me?"

"Yeah, I guess in this case I am," Leonard admitted sheepishly. "Christmas has always been my favorite holiday."

"I know, baby, and thanks to you, it's mine now too." He brushed the bangs from Leonard's forehead, still sitting relaxed and happy in the chair.

Awareness of what time it was suddenly hit Leonard. "Jim Kirk, don't you have Captainly things you need to be doing on the bridge?" Leonard asked, getting to his feet.

Jim looked at his chronometer. There were two hours left of Alpha shift. He had two hours to review all the quarterly requisition forms that needed his signature; he also had his surprise drop in visits to two departments, his bridge log needed to be sent to the Admiralty then filed, and he also had his bi-monthly comm call with Admiral Jameson. Finally, he also had to return a comm call to Admiral Paris. He sighed. He'd much rather stay here with Bones and not go back to do Captainly things, but then again, he loved being Captain Kirk and doing those kinds of tasks was part of being a captain.

He stood and pulled down his gold shirt. "Yeah, I guess it's time to get back to work. I'm going to get with Spock about the department heads setting up rotation schedules for shore leave. Even if it's only 24 hours, it'll still get the crew off ship and those who want to can celebrate their own December holiday either off ship or on board."

"That's a good idea, Jim. I'll tell Spock that the Med crew needs a break too. I'll see you for dinner, okay? I'm gonna' go make lists." Jim watched him, contentment bubbling in his chest like champagne at Bones' obvious happiness.

The next two days passed in a blur of excitement and plans. Jim kept finding lists written on real paper strewn around their quarters. He'd find one with items checked off, or scratched though with a big bold NO written across them as Bones changed his mind about something. Suddenly, mysterious wrapped packages began to appear. Jim picked up each one and read the tags: Joanna, Peter, Georgie, Sam, Aurelan, Winona, Mama, Jim (underneath his name Bones had written **Do** **Not Even Think About Opening!!!!)** Jim put it back hastily. On the third evening after his shift, Jim walked into their quarters to find a decorated and lit tree perched in the corner of the living area and a Christmas wreath hanging on the room divider. Wednesday was sound asleep behind his force field crate and didn't even stir when Jim came in. 

"Bones?" He called.

Bones stepped out of the small kitchen area with a spatula in hand, wearing a Rudolf themed brightly decorated Christmas apron. Jim was momentarily speechless. "Um," he said intelligently, staring at Bones. "What are you doing, Bones?"

"Hi darlin'," Bones beamed at him. "I was just baking. Those Kirk little boys eat a lot, Joanna too for that matter. I thought we should be prepared with lots of cookies."

"Good idea," Jim said absently, looking around. "Bones, where did you get the apron and the wreath and the tree and the lights and the decorations?"

"Stores," Leonard said succinctly.

"Stores had all of this? I never signed off on any Christmas stuff that I can remember," Jim mused.

"You didn't, Jim. All this stuff was put in Stores by two of the Yorktown crew. Guess they wanted to bring a little bit of home with them. Evans in Stores said that when he asked them about it, they said they didn't want it any more because there was no room in their quarters." Jim nodded. Enlisted crew members shared quarters and space in their cabins was at a premium.

"I heard him talking about it in Med Bay, that he was going to get rid of it as soon as we docked, so I went and asked him for it. He said I was welcome to all of it." He smiled triumphantly at Jim, dimples in full display. "So we don't have to buy anything when we dock. You like it all, Jim?"

"It looks great, Bones. You've done a lot, sweetheart. The kids are going to love it. Everyone will." He sniffed. "What are you baking? It smells delicious."

"Mama's sugar cookies. Chocolate chip are next. Chef gave me some real chocolate chips. She had bought a little extra she said."

Jim smiled. Chef Muriel and Bones had a special bond, both being from the deep south. They'd had many a discussion on the proper way to make a pecan pie. "That was nice of her. Did you tell her the kids were coming?"

"Yeah. She said to bring them by the mess, she'd have a special treat for them."

Jim laughed. It seemed that everyone on board already knew that the Kirk and McCoy families were coming on the ship on Christmas Eve. Each of the command crew, including Spock, had already told Jim they had a surprise for the children. "Those kids are going to be spoiled rotten while they're here."

"Won't hurt 'em this one time," Leonard said.

"Could I have a cookie?" Jim asked hopefully.

"Won't hurt you this one time," Leonard teased. They went to the kitchen area and Jim grabbed a cookie, still warm from the oven. He took a big bite. "Yum, Bones, these are as good as your mama's."

"Thanks, Jim. Have another," Leonard said, looking pleased. His mama was a fine baker and he aspired to bake to her standard of deliciousness. Jim grabbed another cookie and popped it into his mouth. He leaned in and kissed his Bones, taking his time about it.

"You taste like sugar, Sugar," Leonard murmured into his mouth, pulling him in closer. "Delicious!"

Jim sighed happily. He could never get enough of Bones, of the feel of his tanned skin under his hands, or the times when Bones was utterly relaxed and content like now. Deep down, Jim had this belief, this certainty, that his love for Bones was unique in the universe, that no one else could possibly love someone so deeply or so completely as he did Bones.

"Can you leave your baking long enough to indulge in a different type of sweet interlude with me?" Jim wagged his thick eyebrows suggestively.

"Oh my god! Stop, just stop! Stop embarrassing yourself. You're ridiculous and insatiable, but...I guess I can spare a few minutes from my bakin' for you." Bones pulled off his apron, turned the oven off, and pulled the laughing Jim into the bedroom.

"C’mere you,” Jim said, and Bones willingly obliged him. Jim positioned himself on the bed so that he was hovering above Bones, hands planted firmly on either side of his head. Jim leaned down and kissed him hard. He lost himself in the kiss, in the faint sandalwood scent of Bones' hair, in the warmth of Bones' skin, in the scent of vanilla and chocolate clinging to him, and in the pressure of his hand at the small of Jim's back. Panting, they separated just long enough to hurriedly pull their clothes off. Jim shivered at the feel of Bones’ warm skin, kissing every spot he could reach. They made love sweetly, tenderly, slowly, taking time to touch, to kiss, to caress. Afterward, when Jim came back to awareness, Bones lay sprawled across his chest, their legs tangled together. “Am I too heavy, Jimmy?” Bones murmured, not moving an inch.

"Hell no. I like you just like this," Jim told him, bending his head to trail light kisses over Bones' dark hair and down his cheeks to his mouth, totally ignoring the stickiness between them. "Bones," he whispered happily, hugging him harder. "They're all coming tomorrow; I can't wait to see them."

Bones lifted his head to look into the beautiful, shining, blue, blue, eyes. "Me neither."

They cuddled a little longer until they heard a little bark from the living area; the puppy was awake and wanted his humans. 

The ship arrived at Utopia Planitia at 0800 and Jim gave the order for the tie up to the umbilicals. After the robots moved in to secure the ship, he ordered all stations powered down to stationary mode with only minimal crew remaining on board. Scotty commed Jim that the Utopia engineers would beam in and out as needed and that he'd take care of everything. "You and Len enjoy this time with your families, Captain. If I need ye, I'll comm you."

"Thanks Scotty, but I want you to take your 24 hours of shore leave, and no arguments," Jim ordered when Scotty began to protest. "Put La Salle in charge when you're down planet. He's a good man and a fine engineer as you well know, you trained him."

"Aye, Sir," Scotty said in a resigned voice. Jim smiled. Scotty always thought the ship would fall apart if he wasn't on the job.

He looked at his chronometer and hurried to meet Bones in the transporter room. He was waiting for Jim outside in the corridor. "Just got word from Sam, Jim. They're ready,” he said, as they hurried in. Lt. Reilly was at the transporter controls and Jim gave the order to energize. The silvery whine diminished and Aurelan, Peter, and Sam, with little Georgie in his arms, stood there, blinking. Jim bounded up the steps to them for a giant group hug, grabbing little Georgie out of Sam's arms, pulling them down off the pad so there was room for the others to beam up. Winona, Eleanora and Joanna beamed in next. Leonard lunged forward and picked up Joanna in his arm, hugged his mother, then Winona. Jim grabbed his mother in a tight hug, his eyes glowing with joy.

"Mom!"

"Jim!" Winona brought her two hands up to cup his face. "It's wonderful to see you, sweetheart! I'm so happy this all worked out and we could all be together for Christmas. We're all so excited to be here."

"Me too," Jim said fervently

She went over to Leonard for her hug.

"You look good, Win; real good," he whispered in her ear..

"Thanks to you," she whispered back, hugging him harder.

"Come on," Jim said ushering them out of the transporter room. “ You’re dismissed, Reilly,” he called back over his shoulder.  "Let's go get everyone settled in the guest quarters. Aurelan, you and Sam have adjoining rooms with the boys. Mom, you and Eleanora are sharing, and Joanna is bunking with us so Bones can have as much time with her as possible. Scotty removed the portable wall of an adjacent storage area to our quarters which was empty, and fixed it up with a bed and a small chest of drawers for her stuff."

Jim led the group through the corridor to the lift. "After you get settled in, Chef Muriel is expecting us for lunch at the Officer's Mess. The command crew will join us so you can meet them all. Then we'll take a short tour of the ship. After that, I'll introduce Wedns to the children." He cast a stern eye on the three children, especially the almost two year old Georgie. "Wednesday is still a young puppy, he loves to play, but no teasing him, okay?"

The children nodded, big eyed and solemn. Jim grinned and led his troops to the lift, then to the guest quarters; first getting Sam, Aurelan and the two children settled, then Winona and Eleanora. "We'll all meet at the Officer's mess in an hour," Jim told them. "Just ask the computer for directions if you get lost." He and Bones took Joanna to their quarters to unpack her things and get her settled in her little room before going to lunch.

Much later, after lunch, the tour of the ship, and a fun dinner constantly interrupted by introducing the Kirks and McCoy's to the crew and officers still on the ship, they gathered in the Captain's quarters for hot cider, hot chocolate and the cookies Bones had baked. Winona and Eleanora had also brought more baked goods and savory snacks for munching. Every one sat wherever there was a spot, on the sofa, the side chairs, and on the floor. The children played with the puppy while Jim got out some board games and cards for them to play with; he had checkers, Go Fish and War. Georgie, too young for the games, was content with the toys Aurelan and Sam had brought for him. Later, with Joanna on his lap, Peter on Sam's lap, and Georgie on Jim's, Bones read _'Twas The Night Before Christmas'_ to the wide eyed children. The adults stayed on talking softly long after the children fell asleep in their arms; it was very late when everyone went to bed. Bones carried Joanna to her little room; Aurelan, with Sam carrying Peter, and Jim with Georgie in his arms, walked to their guest cabins to put the children to bed. Jim wished them goodnight, then went back to his quarters, tired, but gloriously happy. Bones had put all the gifts under the tree, crated Wednesday and had already fallen asleep by the time Jim got into the warm bed and snuggled tight next to him.

On Christmas morning, Jim woke with someone shaking him. "Wake up, Uncle Jim! It's Christmas morning!" Peter and Joanna's eager soft voices spoke in his ear. "We peeked and the tree is full of presents. Come on, Uncle Jim, wake up, please."

"Bones," Jim croaked, his voice not fully functional yet. He cleared his throat. "Save me from these wake-up monsters, and is that coffee I see before me?" he asked hopefully.

"Your trusty CMO has brought you the strongest coffee our replicator could conjure up. Drink it up, Jim boy, you're gonn' need a lot of extra energy this morning."

"Bones McCoy you are a true angel of mercy, and I'll love you forever," Jim said fervently, reaching for the mug of coffee.

McCoy huffed a small laugh as he handed over the mug. "All it takes is a little coffee," he told the giggling children in a stage whisper. 

Affectionate hazel eyes met blue ones and Jim gave him a blissful smile. "What time is it? And where is everybody?"

"It's 7 am, and your mom, Aurelan, and mama are making breakfast; not replicated, either. They said we're havin' egg and ham muffins, pastries, coffee and hot chocolate. We can eat while we open gifts," he told the excited children.

"Give me ten minutes in the sonic and I'll be right there." Jim bounded out of bed straight to the bathroom.

Winona came into the living area with the muffins on a tray, Aurelan carried in the pastries and Bones carried two carafes filled with more coffee and hot chocolate.

"Shall I be Santa Claus?" Jim asked everyone, as he grabbed a muffin and downed another cup of coffee.

Peter and Joanna looked with big eyed wonder at the heap of gifts under the tree. Peter held the puppy in his arms to keep him calm.

"Go for it, little brother," Sam told him.

And Jim did. He handed out gift after gift. Clothes, games, toys, for the children, real paper books for the adults, and puppy toys for Wednesday.

"Keep going, Jim. Lots more gifts," said his mother, laughing, as she opened a matched set of new gloves, a scarf, and a hat made of soft wool in a crimson and black pattern. Eleanora got the same in blue and black. "Thank you, everybody," they both said at the same time.

"Here Mom, this one is from Bones."

Winona picked up the heavy gift and opened it to find _'Mastering the Art of French Cooking,_ ' a true classic, very old, a real paper cookbook in great condition.

"Leonard, this is fabulous! Thank you so much. How in the world did you find it in such wonderful condition?"

"I have my sources," McCoy said, grinning in delight at the reception of his choice. He and Jim eyed each other. Since he had been so short of time, Chef Muriel had parted with her copy with the promise from Leonard of finding her another copy very soon.

"Ma, this is from Sam and me," Jim said putting a gift in front of her. She opened it to find a large, beautiful holo of George Kirk at his Academy graduation, receiving his ring. His face smiled back at her from the holo. It had been framed to hang on a wall.

"Oh, Jim, Sam! It's perfect," she said looking with tenderness at the picture. "How did you do this? I was up there too, so I didn't get a holo of him receiving his ring; this is wonderful!" His mother looked at them with shining eyes, sliding gentle fingers over George Kirk's handsome young face.

"I had lots of help," Jim said. "Sam helped me search the Academy Archives until we found it. Then one of my computer experts helped me transfer it out of the original holo to make the portrait. He was a tremendous help."

"Thank you, Jimmy, Sam. I love it!"

They finished opening gifts and picked up the scattered debacle of torn paper, ribbons and cards and the puppy's new toys. Aurelan put Georgie down for a nap and Sam settled Joanna and Peter on the sofa to read their new picture books. Soon they were both asleep, huddled against each other. Bones put Wedns behind his force field crate to rest and sleep and the moms went to their room to put away their gifts and to rest, while the men went to the bedroom to talk quietly. Chef Muriel would have an early Christmas dinner for them at 4:00 pm. It would serve as both a late lunch and early dinner for the whole crew who were still on board.

At 3:45, everyone, dressed in their Christmas best, walked to the Officer's mess for their Christmas dinner. Chef Muriel had outdone herself. First, were the appetizers; prosciutto-wrapped pears with blue cheese and apple tarts. Then came dinner; glazed ham, buttered carrots, baked sweet potatoes drizzled with maple syrup, mashed potatoes, and almond green beans, all accompanied by wine for the adults and apple juice for the children.

Jim rose to his feet in front of his family. "I'd like to propose a toast," he said. "To my Kirk family; mom, Sam, Aurelan, Peter and Georgie, and to my McCoy family; Bones, Sweet Jo Jo and Eleanora. It has been a joy for Bones and I to share our new _Enterprise_ home with you. It's made me happier than I can express to have both of our families here together. This is the happiest Christmas ever! Now let's eat."

They lingered over the delicious meal, enjoying each other's company and the good conversation. Afterward, they went back to the Captain's quarters for dessert; chef Muriel had sent them chocolate caramel tarts, coffee and hot chocolate. The children sat on the floor with one of their new games and Jim turned on the large comm to some Christmas carols. Nyota and Spock dropped in first, then Scotty, Sulu, Chapel, Geoffrey and Chekov came wandering in.  Bones, listening to the music, began to hum softly, then everyone joined him to sing a rendition of the ancient carol, _'Silent_ _Night_ '. Jim, standing back and a little apart, watched them all. Bones smiled up at him, dimples flashing; a glance of pure love and shared happiness passing between them. It had been a perfect Christmas Day.

 

 

 **Fin**  

 

.


	19. Chapter 19

**Oh Brave New World**

**Chapter 19**

**"Blue eyes,**  
**Baby's got blue eyes**  
**Like a clear blue sky**  
**Watching over me**  
**Blue eyes,**  
**Baby's got blue eyes..."**

 **Elton John**  
**"Blue Eyes"**

 

Jim sat with Scotty in his small office in Engineering explaining their new orders. "The impulse engines are running smooth as silk, Scotty. Whatever the yard dogs on Jupiter did, it worked great. We've gotten orders for a short mission and it'll be a great opportunity to give them a good workout. We're to run the ship on full impulse power for a few seconds, than go to warp for a few seconds, then full impulse again, then warp, again. We're to measure the time elapsed between engine engagements. Then we wait half an hour and do it all again, and again a third time. Then we wait a couple of days and do it all again." He looked at Scotty expecting.....expecting....something. Scotty hated and despised any "abuse" of his "bairns".

Scotty just looked at him serenely. "She's ready, Cap. Ready for anything you throw at her. The engines are purring like kittens," he said, smugly.

"Good. That's great, Scotty. Engine tests will begin at 0800 tomorrow." Both of them knew that the engines needed to be in top condition before officially resuming their 5 year mission. Klingons, Romulans, and Cardassians waited for no engines to be repaired in the middle of a space battle. This new _Enterprise_ had the best warp and impulse engines that credits could buy, but they had to be tested and retested.

"Aye, Sir. I'm thinking it'd be best for you to make a ship wide announcement 'bout what's coming. You know that going in and out of warp and into impulse like that, will cause lots of upsets. When the engines go off line and on line that quickly, the inertial dampers just canna' compensate for our artificial gravity and things will fly around. Everybody will have to hold on to something. I'll make an announcement to start off with, then we'll go to yellow alert to warn everybody. Best to let the Med Bay know, and especially himself, Captain."

Jim winced. Bones would be both irate and miserable. At the best of times, Bones tolerated the fact that artificial gravity kept his feet firmly on the metal floors of the ship. Back at the Academy, his required training in zero gravity had been a nightmare both literally and figuratively. Even when he was back on solid ground, or in their bed, his limbs would flail and twitch for hours afterward. Jim would just hold him tightly trying to ground him while Bones would close his eyes and clutch at Jim. He would also moan in his sleep, obviously still terrified. Since then, things had gotten much better; therapy and meds had helped a lot, but occasionally, when deeply stressed, Bones' aviophobia would flare up again as it had after Krall.

Jim left Scotty's office and took the lift to deck 7. It was almost lunchtime; he'd drag Bones to the officers' mess and break the news to him there. Christine looked up from her padd and pointed to the store room. "He's counting your allergy meds, Captain. He's obsessive about those meds, keeps them under lock and key." She grinned at him knowingly. The fact that Jim was really only allergic to a few foods and some airborne allergens, held no truck with Bones. He was terrified that someday Jim would go into anaphylaxis shock and he'd have no meds to treat him with.

Jim walked into the storeroom to find Bones sitting on the floor with boxes of Med ampule boxes surrounding him. He closed the door and leaned down to press a light kiss on the dark hair.

  
Leonard looked and smiled, dimple flashing. "Hey darlin'. To what do I owe the pleasure of your company?"

Jim sat down on the floor next to Bones, careful not to disturb the boxes of ampules all around. "I came to grab you for lunch, I'm requesting the pleasure of your company, Doctor, dear," Jim smirked at him.

Bones rolled his eyes. "I'll be finished here in a few minutes...just checkin' on your allergy meds." He looked sideways at Jim, expecting a remark, but Jim just nodded.

"What else is on your mind besides the pleasure of my company? I can tell something is troubling you. What is it, Jim?"

Jim sighed, twined his fingers through Bones' and told him about the upcoming engine tests.

Dismayed hazel eyes met regretful blue ones. "Damn it, Jim! You know I hate all that space acrobatic shit. I like to be able to stand on my own two feet, keep food in my stomach and not float around this blasted tin can."

"I know, Bones, and I'm as sorry as I can be that we have to do it, but orders are orders. We can't resume our 5 year mission until the engines are in optimal shape." He looked anxiously at Bones. "It hasn't been that long since you finished your therapy with Geoff. Will it set you back, Bones? If you think it's going to be too much, I'll do a quick detour to Star Base 6, it's close by and you can just go off ship while we do the tests.

"Jim!" Bones looked and sounded absolutely shocked. "You cain't do that for just one crew member? What would the brass say?"

Jim got that mulish look on his face that Bones hated. "Aviophobia is a well known medical condition, Bones. We'd do the same for one of the crew if they needed special medical attention. Yours may not be a physical issue, but it's just as real and just as hurtful to you."

Bones face softened. "It'll be okay, Jim. I'll get Geoff to resume my meds for a few days. I've been doing great so far. Don't you think so?" A faint look of anxiety crossed his face.

Jim hastened to reassure him. "Absolutely, Bones. You've been 100 percent. I just don't want you to have a setback, you've done so well since we left Yorktown."

"Jim. You already know this, but I'm gonna' say it to you one more time. Wherever you are that's where I'm gonna' be. I will follow you anywhere you go and I'm not gonna' get dropped off on any planet like some poor maiden in distress. Got that?" He narrowed his eyes at Jim.

"Bones...," Jim murmured, nuzzling into Bones neck and nipping softly at the tender flesh there. His eyelashes tickled Bones' nape, causing him to shiver.

"I'll talk with Geoffrey as soon as we get back from lunch. My aviophobia will be fine with the meds." Bones tilted his neck sideways and a soft moan escaped him. "Jim Kirk, are you trying to eat me?"

Jim laughed. "Not yet. Come on! Let's go eat, I'm starving!" He stood, pulled Bones to his feet and half dragged him out the door. "Christine, I'm taking your boss to lunch, " Jim told her on their way out.

"Figured you were," Christine replied, not even lifting her eyes from her padd.

When Jim made the ship wide announcement after lunch, he could almost hear the moans and groans of protest coming through the all-call at the news. "Sorry boys and girls and gentle beings, tomorrow at 0800 you'll need to hang on to your hats or any bolted down objects. The yellow alert will sound before we begin. Kirk out." He sighed. He hated to make his crew unhappy, but orders were orders.

At exactly 0800 the ship's klaxon sounded the yellow alert and the ship dropped out of warp. Jim pushed the button to Engineering. "Go Scotty." The impulse engines kicked in at full power for 4 seconds, then the warp engines engaged and catapulted them into warp, and with that, the inertial dampers gave out. Jim felt gravity leave the ship, his chair restraints engaged to strap him in, and he saw his feet floating up. He held on tight and looked around the bridge, everyone was holding on to something. He counted in his head, 1,2,3, seconds later the ship dropped out of warp back to impulse and with that, gravity came back.

"Scotty, how are the engines?" Jim asked over his chair comm.

"All's well here, Captain."

"Good. Let's wait for a few minutes, Scotty, let everyone's stomach settle."

"Aye, Captain."

"Med Bay."

Bones answered instantly. "I'm fine, Jim."

Jim sighed in relief. "Everyone doing okay in the Med Bay?"

"We strapped all three patients down. They're doin' fine."

"We'll sound the yellow alert again before our next trial, so you'll have a little warning." Jim told him.

"Thanks, Captain."

"Let's do it again, Scotty."

The yellow alert sounded and everyone held on while they did it again. Jim waited for a few minutes. "Again, Scotty." They dropped out of warp and as the impulse engines engaged, all hell broke loose! The ship rattled, buckled, moaned, and groaned. Jim felt himself flying through the air, then he knew no more.

Scotty's panicked voice came through the comm. "Captain, tell Sulu, Full Stop!"

"Mr. Scott, the Captain, cannot answer. I have given the order, the ship has stopped" He looked over to Uhura. "Call Dr.McCoy to the bridge immediately, medical emergency for the Captain," he ordered, kneeling down by Jim's face down, unconscious body. He knew better than to turn Jim over. "Mr. Scott, what has happened?" he asked, through his hand held communicator.

"Begging your pardon, Mr. Spock, but I do not know....something verrry bad, for sure. May I speak with the Captain?"

"The Captain was thrown from his chair and he is unconscious. Please run a full diagnostic on the engines and all other ship's primary systems and report back to me. Pull all available staff to assist you." He heard Mr. Scott's affirmative and closed the comm. He looked over to the lift and saw McCoy running in to the bridge with the emergency Med Bay team.

"Damn it, Jim! What the hell happened, Spock?" Leonard knelt by the unconscious Jim, running the medical tricorder over him. He looked up at Spock. "He has a slight concussion," he reported, hands gently injecting Jim with a mild pain medication. "It looks like he hit the floor flat on his face. Both his orbital bones are cracked and his clavicle is broken." He sighed. Only Jim could get injured just sitting in the Captain's chair. "Obviously, he didn't implement the use of his chair restraints."

"The restraints are made to engage automatically, Doctor McCoy. I do not know why they did not. The Captain assumed they would engage, and thus he did not hold on as the rest of us did. Mr. Scott is running a level one diagnostics on all systems on the ship."

"We've gotten reports from all over the ship of injuries, just mild ones so far though. Jim seems to be the worst. The nurses and Dr. M'Benga are already taking care of the injured." He checked Jim again and nodded to the orderlies. "Let's turn him over, very gently. Mind his clavicle, Thoran," he said to the med tech, "and immobilize his neck when you put him on the hover stretcher. I don't want those orbital bones to shift." They did as he ordered, lifting Jim carefully on to the stretcher. Leonard nodded to them. "Take him straight to Med Bay, to the Captain's private room." He turned to Spock. "He'll be okay, Spock. It will take a couple of days, though. At least he didn't break his nose this time. He'll be out for quite a while, though. Along with the pain meds, I gave him a sedative. I'm also going to have to bandage his eyes closed while the  micro osteo regenerators do their work. It's going to be a very slow process. I have to be very precise to avoid any injury to his eyes."

"The Captain will be very unhappy about that when he regains consciousness."

"Yeah, he will, but it cain't be helped. That was a hard blow he took to his face. We're lucky it wasn't worse and that Jim has a hard head. I'll keep you informed," Leonard said, "and he's going to want a report first thing when he wakes up. He'll want to know what the hell happened to his ship."

"I, too, would like to know, Doctor. Perhaps Mr. Scott will have some answers after the level one diagnostics are concluded. Meanwhile, we will remain stationary and becalmed. Please let me know when the Captain regains consciousness and I will come give him my report."

"Let's just hope nothin' else happens, Spock, before the damn engines are fixed."

"Indeed, Doctor."

Leonard took himself off to take care of Jim. When he got back to the Med Bay, the orderlies had already placed Jim on the biobed and Christine had hooked him up to the monitors; she was inputting the description of his injuries in her padd. She looked up and sighed. "He's going to be very unhappy that we have to cover his eyes for 48 hours. The orderlies told me how it all happened."

"I know it," Leonard said. "But the micro regenerators are aggressive and we just can't take chances with his eyes." With a delicate touch, his fingers gently felt around Jim's eyes. He could feel the cracked orbital bones at the top of the cheekbones, directly below both eyes, the result of hitting the hard bridge floor face down. He sighed. There was no help for it. "Let's get the eye pads on, Christine, before he wakes up, because he'll raise hell if we do it after he's awake. I'll attach the micros with surgical glue and keep them on for an hour, only one eye at a time. He won't tolerate more, if I know Jim. The pain medication should be good for another hour at least, but the sedative won't last much longer...you know how his metabolism is."

Christine brought out the tiny osteo regenerators and Leonard placed the eye pads over Jim's closed eyes. He bandaged his head to keep them in place and away from restless fingers. Jim moaned softly as Leonard raised his head. Just as he thought, the sedative was already wearing off. He'd give him another minimal dose.

"Shhh, you're alright, darlin'" he soothed, giving him the hypo, and Jim calmed down. Leonard watched him closely as he attached the tiny device with surgical glue right below the bandaged right eye. "We'll have to watch his hands, Christine. He might try to pull off the bandage and the micros before he's really awake and aware. I don't want to restrain him if I can avoid it. He reacts very badly to restraints."

Leonard made sure there was someone watching Jim carefully during the hour the osteo regenerators did its work and as he took care of his other tasks. "As soon as he shows signs of waking up, call me right away," he told the nurse. "He'll start getting restless, that's the first sign he's waking up, so don't wait to call me."

"Yes, Doctor."

Leonard took care of imputing Jim's injury description into his file and also into the Fleet data base. Admiral Jameson kept a very close eye on all his ships' crew and officers' injuries. Leonard would have to explain this new one of Jim's in a detailed report. It was a good thing it hadn't been Jim's fault this time. A freak accident would be much easier to explain and rationalize to the Admiral.

It wasn't long before he heard the nurse call out. "Dr. McCoy, the Captain is waking up."

"Thank you, Nurse. I'll take it from here. Please turn on the privacy window as you go out."

He came and stood close to Jim's bed. Sure enough the Captain's right hand came right up to his bandage. Leonard grabbed hold of the long fingered hand and kissed it softly. "It's all right, Jim. I'm here. Don't touch the bandage, darlin'."

"'Ones," Jim slurred. "Wha...happened?"

"The engines buckled like a wild bronco, your chair restraints didn't engage, and you landed face first on the bridge floor. You cracked both orbital bones right above your cheekbones. I've got the micro osteo regenerators working on one side right now, but I had to protect your eyes by bandaging them. You've got ten more minutes on this side and then we'll start working on the other side." Leonard sighed."You're gonna' be alright, darlin'."

"Stings...," Jim murmured. "Bones.....Do I have to have the bandage on all the time?" Jim shifted restlessly on the bed, his hand gripping Bones' tightly. "I hate not being able to see."

"Afraid so, Jimmy. I'm sorry, but the micro regenerators around the orbital bones make your eyes very susceptible to all kinds of contaminants as well as any sort of light. I don't want you to get an infection. You're off duty for the next 48 hours, I'm afraid."

Jim was silent for a minute. "Damn it! Do I have to stay in the Med Bay, Bones?"

"Yeah, you do. We have to alternate sides, and speakin' of that, it's time to change sides. One hour on the other side, then I'll let you rest for a couple of hours if you promise not to touch the bandage. Are you okay with that, Jim?" He pressed the hand he was holding reassuringly.

Jim was silent for a minute. Then he sighed in resignation. "Okay." He bit his lip hard, stopping the words that wanted to come out. Starfleet Captains were not emotional, needy bastards who didn't like to be left alone in the darkness.

Leonard leaned in to whisper in his ear. "I'm not goin' anywhere, Jim. Either me or Christine will put on the micro regenerator, but I'm gonna' be here with you the whole time. I'm spending the night here with you too. If you get too restless I'll give you a mild sedative tonight along with the pain meds so you can sleep through the regeneration. We'll just have to watch you so you don't turn over, or pull at the bandage in your sleep."

He felt rather than heard Jim's sigh of relief. "That's good, Bonesy. Thank you," he whispered. He opened his mouth to ask another question, but Bones answered before he could even ask.

"It's okay, darlin'. Janice and Chekov offered to take care of Wednesday, and you know I cain't sleep without you anyway." Jim smiled slightly at that.

"Alright now, I'm taking off the regenerator from the right side and putting it on the left. You'll feel a little cold prick, that's the glue solvent I'm using to take it off."

Jim was still and patient as Bones did his work, but as soon as he finished, he groped for his hand again.

"Jim, I promised Spock an update when you woke up. I'm sure you want a report, right?"

"Yeah, I do. I need to know what the hell happened to my engines!" Jim's other hand was fisted so tight his knuckles were white.

As if by magic, the door opened and Spock's perfectly coiffed head peeked in. "Nurse Chapel let me know you were awake, Captain. I was sure you'd want to know about the engine situation immediately."

"God yes, Spock! What the hell happened? My poor ship, she buckled like a wild horse."

"A colorful metaphor, Captain, but nevertheless accurate, I'm afraid. Commander Scott is running a level 1 diagnostic of the entire ship's primary systems. He is most upset and at a loss about what transpired. We are becalmed until diagnostics are completed, and although the ship is relatively helpless, we are well within an area of Federation space that should we require assistance, it will be arrive quickly."

Jim breathed a sigh of relief. "That's good news, Spock." His face below the bandages darkened. "Something went very wrong with the engines. Admiral Jameson and Admiral Paris are going to be furious! Heads are going to fly...and I don't want it to be Scotty's...or mine," he added in an afterthought. "This wasn't his fault, the man is always meticulous about the engines, always has been. Something outside his control happened. Spock, is the crew all right?"

"Yes, Captain. Only minor injuries. You were the worst. You seat restraints did not engage and since you were expecting that they would, you did not hold on like the rest of us did. We are also investigating that anomaly in your chair."

"All right," said Leonard, looking at Jim's drawn face. "That's enough for now. The pain med has worn off, so I'm going to give you another dose. It might make you sleepy," he said, as he injected Jim with the hypo. Jim didn't even flinch.

"It will," Leonard mouthed silently to Spock.

Spock nodded in understanding. "I am going to Engineering, Captain. I will return with either Mr. Scott or with an update very soon."

"Thanks, Spock," Jim slurred, already sleepy.

While Jim slept on, Leonard, Christine and the staff alternated the micros. Leonard tried to keep Jim mildly sedated to make the process as comfortable as possible. Jim didn't wake up until the evening. "Well, Sleeping Beauty, welcome back," Leonard gently restrained the wandering hand heading up toward the bandages. "It's your two hours off now, so you and I are going to have dinner together and then it's back to sleep for you."

"Bones...."

"I'm gonna' be right here, Jim...remember this bio bed we got special so we'd both fit in it?  You signed off on it first thing back in Yorktown."

"So I did," Jim chuckled. "Brilliant me!"

"You mean brilliant me, because I saw it in the Fleet catalog and thought ahead, knowing my Captain. Self serving bastards, both of us," Bones said tartly, feeling no shame whatsoever.

jim grinned, his teeth flashing white under the eye bandage. "Once in a while it's okay for rank to hath its previledges."

They had a quiet dinner. While Bones cut up his food, and directed Jim's fork to the right places on the plate, he told Jim that Spock had stopped by while he slept, and there was no answer yet about the engines. After dinner, while Jim was still alert, he helped him to the bathroom, sat him in a chair while Leonard took a quick sonic, then slipped them both into sleep pants and t-shirts. He got them settled in the bed cuddling Jim close. "You're half way through your regenerator schedule, darlin'. Your orbital bones are healing real well."

Jim sighed and snuggled closer, careful of his bandage. He shifted in the bed restlessly. Leonard felt his hard erection pressing into his stomach and he smiled fondly at his predicable Jim. He slipped his warm hand into Jim’s pajama pants, to find his fully erect cock which was already weeping precum. "Is this what you need, my Jim?" He whispered lovingly in his ear, stroking him gently.

“Hell yes! Ah, Bones...that feels so good, baby," Jim hissed, as Bones used his middle finger and thumb to stroke gently at the head of his cock. Jim thrust his hips up as Bones' hand slid down the shaft, first softly, then roughly. Jim murmured words of love and fevered instructions (which made Leonard smile even more). He came quickly, covering Bones’ pajama pants with cum. As he came down from his orgasm, slightly dazed and panting softly, he groped for, then wrapped his own hand around Bones' rock hard cock. Bones took a little longer to come than Jim had, but as Jim really, really loved the feel of Bones' cock in his hand, he didn’t mind it a bit. He finally felt the soft jerks and warm spurts of Bones' orgasm in his hand, and sighed blissfully. "My Bones....I love you so much," he murmured, and promptly drifted off to sleep. Leonard debated getting up to clean them, but he didn't really want to leave Jim, afraid that in his sleep he'd pull at the bandages. "To hell with it," he muttered to himself, "I'll do it early in the morning." He was only going to doze anyway, keeping one eye open to be sure Jim stayed asleep and didn't mess with the head bandage.

In the morning, Leonard slipped away to sonic and change. He came back with a warm washcloth and fresh clothes for Jim. He cleaned him off gently and kissed him awake, keeping a firm grip on his hands until he was fully awake. "Time for a change of clothes and an hour on the regenerators, then breakfast, Jimmy. By this evening, you'll be finished with the regenerators. Think you can be patient until then?"

Jim nodded, still a little groggy. "No more pain meds or sedatives, Bones. I can stand a little discomfort; I want to be alert for Spock and Scotty's report."

"All right, Jim. We'll play it by ear, but you let me know if it gets too uncomfortable, okay? And don't be stubborn about it," he said sternly.

The morning and afternoon went slowly with the micro regenerator schedule proceeding without incidence and also, miraculously, without any complaints from Jim. He was on his two hours off and ready for dinner, when Spock and Scotty walked into his room.

"Captain, good evening. Mr. Scott is with me, he has concluded his level 1 diagnostics."

"Scotty! Glad you're here. What the hell happened with my engines?"

"You nae gonna like it, Sir. 'Tis a verrry bad thing that occurred, very bad indeed."

"Tell me, Mr. Scott," Jim ordered sternly, impatiently.

"Aye, Captain. Hold out your hand, Sir, 'tis best I show you this way."

Jim held out his hand and Scotty put something tiny in it. Jim felt all around it with delicate fingers. "What is this, Scotty?"

"'Tis an Engineering Department insignia, Captain. Somehow it fell into that corner where the impulse engine meets the bulkhead and it lodged in there. With all the stops and starts we did, it dislodged and fell into the impulse coil. Luckily 'tis verry small. I think it probably lodged itself sideways inside the impulse coil back when the engineers placed the coil in place. It's a wonder the engine didn't come apart, Captain. We only found it because one of my lads has verrry sharp eyes and we had implemented a manual search."

Jim paled. It was pure luck that a catastrophic event to the ship had been avoided. "How was it missed in the final inspection of the engines in Yorktown or at Utopia Planitia Fleet Yard, Scotty?"

"'Twas impossible to see it where it was, it's too wee, Sir. Who knows when it was lost and if the Yorktown engineer even realized it."

Jim winced and gripped the tiny pin in a tight fist. "Admiral Paris is going to have a fit, Admiral Jameson too." Jim shuddered. A 950 million credit ship had almost been undone by this tiny little thing. "Good work, Mr. Scott. Please commend the person on your staff who found it. After I'm on my feet, I'll thank him personally. Repair time estimate?"

"One full solar day, if we work every person on every shift, Captain."

"See to it, then, Scotty. I'll come by Engineering tomorrow. You're dismissed, and again, good work."

"Aye, Captain. Good night to yae."

There was silence after he left. "Do you want to tell the Admirals, Spock? Or would you rather I do it tomorrow after I can see again?"

"I think in this case it would be best if the report came from you, Captain. It will carry far more weight when you also report your own injury and what might have been. Admiral Paris will be most unhappy, Sir."

Jim winced at that. That was the understatement of the year. There was going to be a mighty shakeup in the Yorktown Engineering department. The poor bastards wouldn't know what hit them. "Then I'll do it tomorrow. Good night, Spock."

Bones came back in with their dinner trays. "One more round and you're done, Jimmy. What did Spock and Scotty have to say?"

Jim filled him in on Scotty's report. "Unbelievable!" Bones said, looking at the tiny little pin in Jim's hand. "For want of a nail, a shoe was lost...," he murmured, setting out their dinner trays. "We were damned lucky, Jim."

Jim nodded fervently. Lucky indeed.

At exactly 2100 hours that night, Leonard removed the micro regenerator from Jim's right orbital bone. He scanned both sides carefully. "You are done. Your pretty face is good as new," he told Jim.

Jim sighed in relief. "The bandages can come off now?"

"Yep, right now." Leonard said. "Hold still." He carefully cut the bandage through on one side of Jim head, then on the other and peeled it off. "Keep your eyes closed, Jim. I'm going to dim the lights now." He did so, and gently removed the eye pads. "Okay, darlin', open those peepers, very slowly, blink them rapidly and close them again. I'm puttin' in some artificial tears to lubricate your eyes. Okay, you're all set now, open your eyes."

Jim opened his eyes, blinked, and the first thing he saw was the face he loved most in the world looking down at him. "Bones...Bones. I missed seeing your face so much! C'mere." Jim pulled him down and kissed him tenderly, languidly, throroughly.

"Jim." Bones murmured, into his mouth, returning the kisses. "Jim, darlin'." He drew back and cupped Jim's face. "Look at you." He looked his fill, gazing into Jim's beautiful cerulean eyes. "Never knew how much I loved those blue, blue, eyes of yours, Jim. My whole world was sort of colorless not being able to see them for two days and nights."

"Bones McCoy, I think that's the most romantic thing you've ever said to me," Jim said, and watched with delight as Bones' cheeks flushed at his words. In a rush of emotion, he reached out for his Bones, put strong arms around him, and hugged him tight.

Jim pulled back after a moment, stared at Bones' beautiful face and leaned in for another kiss. This one was sweeter, more heated, more passionate. "God, how I love you!" he whispered in Bones' ear.

"Guess it's time for us to go home, Jimmy." Bones said, his voice deep and hoarse with feeling.

Jim nodded. "Let's go home, Bones, and straight to bed."

 

 

 

 

.


	20. Chapter 20

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I've often wanted to write an epistolary story; most especially a correspondence between Jim and Bones while they're apart from each other. This chapter seemed like the perfect opportunity to do so. Hope everyone enjoys this departure from my usual writing style.

**Oh, Brave New World**

**Chapter 20**

**“Absence diminishes small loves and increases great ones,**

**as the wind blows out the candle and fans the bonfire.”**

**François, Duc de La Rochefoucauld**

 

 

_To: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov  
From: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.gov_

**Private and Confidential**

Jim,

I watched you from the rear window of our shuttle as we left the ship. You looked sad....a sad Captain is not a good look for you, darlin'. I'm as sorry as I can be that we had that disagreement, fight, contretemps, whatever the hell you wanna' call it. You know that I hated to leave you, but I had to go, you know that. As a Star Fleet epidemiologist, it's my duty to try to help with the almost pandemic situation on Traex 3; help to halt it before it gets out of control. As a doctor I have to adhere to my oaths, same as you do as a Captain. Christine and Geoff will hold down the fort for the amount of time I'm gone and I'll try not to worry 'bout you. I promise to write as often as I can, even it's just a line or two. I miss you already, Jim....  
Love, Bones

Ps. Don't forget to eat regular and don't forget to eat your vegetables. I have eyes and ears everywhere so don't think I won't know. And sleep!

 

_To: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
From: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov_

**Private and Confidential**

Bones,  
Don't worry about me. I'll be as fine as I can be without my Bones. You're right, Bonesy, you had to go. I'm so sorry that I was stubborn, pigheaded and belligerent about it. You wouldn't be you if you didn't go help on Treax 3. You're the most compassionate man I know, and the most dedicated doctor too. Doesn't mean I don't hate that you'll be away from me; from all of us here.

I know you'll keep in touch as much as you can. Don't worry any more about it. I was selfish and a dumbass, but I'm over it now.

Bones, I'm a grown ass man, you don't have to remind me to eat my vegetables (okay you do; but what the hell!!! Eyes and ears everywhere?) Also, you know I don't sleep well when you're not in bed with me, but I'll do the best I can. Stop worrying about me!!

Love you, Jim

 

_To: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov  
From: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical. traex 3_

**Private and Confidential**

Jim darlin',  
We got here fine, hit the ground running too. The head doctor here is Dr. Julia Garcia Lopez, Commander SFM. I've never worked with her, but I've heard a lot about her; she has an excellent reputation for field and triage medicine and it's not a hardship to look at her either. The woman is a looker.....a redhead, big blue eyes, in her mid thirties. She's a tiny thing, small but mighty, is what they say about her. There are several teams of doctors and nurses serving under her, but I haven't met hardly any of them yet.

I'm rooming with an Andorian doctor with lots of experience in pandemics, name's Thellin. As he said, it's a field where you really don't want to become an expert, but he really is one, Jim. I hope to learn a lot from him. I was shown the lab, it's a huge portable thing. Fleet brought it in pieces to set it up, its that big. Every piece of equipment is state of the art and I have a staff of 4 others besides myself and Thellin. All of them experienced. We're planing to work in shifts, three 8 hour shifts, 24/7 until we have this beat. Dr. Julia (as she's called here) hand picked the epidemiologists in the team, so I guess it's a compliment that I was chosen to be the head of the team. We're meeting in a little while after she briefs me and I'll be able to tell you more then. Jim, I miss you already.

Love, Bones

 

_To: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
From: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov_

**Private and Confidential**

Dear Bonsey,  
Hmmm, should I be jealous? I don't like the sound of that Dr. Julia. You Southern boys always have an eye out for a pretty face. Just remember who tucks you in at night and who rocks your world after he tucks you in, Dr. McCoy. Seriously though, she sounds awesome, and it is a compliment to you (and to me too, since I picked you as my CMO) that she chose you. You're the best in the Fleet, and she recognized that. My awesome Bones.

I miss you so much! Already the days seem never ending without you here. I don't look forward to going off shift to our quarters because you won't be there. Who would have thought back at the Academy that I'd behave like a lovelorn fool, pining for my Bones. I love you and miss you more than I can even express. I miss your beautiful eyes looking back at me, the growly voice when you're pissed at me, the way your Southern accent slips in when we're making love. I miss it all! It's a desert here without you. Wednesday keeps looking for you, poor puppy. He misses you too.  
I'm eager to hear more about your team.

Your Jim

 

_To: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov  
From: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical. traex 3_

**Private and Confidential**

 Jim,

Why the hell would I be interested in a redhead when I got myself a much prettier 6 foot blond? So no worries, darlin', I'm mighty content with my lot in life and the man in it. I miss you too, terribly. When did I turn into such a sap? It's all your fault, Jim Kirk. After Jocelyn, I was a hard headed, pragmatic, unromantic soul before I fell for you. See what you did to me, Jim Kirk? So If anyone asks me if I miss you, I'll have to admit it; I miss you all the damn time, every second of the day and even more at night.

I'm trying to keep busy though, makes the time pass faster. Our meeting went well. After Dr. Julia's briefing, I think I've sort of got the handle on this type of disease...got a few ideas how it may be transmitted. Reminds me of one of those Old Era  diseases we had back on Earth. My team is great...they're from all over the quadrant, and top notch too. I've started the team on some important back ground research. It's at times like these, I sure miss the hobgoblin's giant brain, that eidetic memory of his, he would make our research life a lot easier; but don't tell him I said that. And while I'm on the topic of that green computer, I better not hear that there's too much hanging out with him either. You know that freaks me out...has ever since Old Spock told you about the epic relationship shit between him and his Kirk.....makes me all kinds of nervous.  
Gotta run, and remember to give Wedns extra attention while I'm gone. 

Love, Bones

 

_To: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
From: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov_

**Private and Confidential**

Bones MCCoy! Have you met Nyota Uhura? If she ever thought Spock was spending too much time with me, she'd have his green balls on a platter, and my pink ones too, for that matter!! So stand down, Dr. McCoy...my god! (I love it when you get jealous!!)

So sleep is hard to come by, Bonesy. I've been trying, I really have. I read until I feel sleepy, and I think I'm ready to sleep, but I miss my Georgian heater too much. All I have to grab on to is your pillow and I haven't had laundry wash that pillow case 'cause it stills smells like you. Geoff has offered some sleep aides and I may take him up on the offer if this keeps on.

Of course you've got a handle on that pandemic shit. I would expect no less from the most brilliant doctor in the Fleet!! Dr. Julia is so lucky that you're there, Bones. I know this in my head, but my selfish heart wants you back home.

Wedns gets extra cuddles every evening. 

Love, Jim

 

_To: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
From: lt.n.uhura@starfleet.communications.enterprise_

**Private and Confidential**

Dear Len,

Geoff asked me to get in touch with you. Since he is now in charge of the Med Bay and Scotty and his engineers did something untoward, he and Christine are very busy. Because you put him in charge of the Captain's diet card, (a job may I say he most assuredly didn't want, you should have put Christine in charge) he wanted me to ask you if you'd sent him an updated list of Jim's food allergies. His Med allergies are on file, and Chef says she has his food allergies red lined, but Geoff wants to make absolutely sure, because if the Captain suffers an allergic reaction to something he eats, you're going to kill him when you get back. Just so you know, Len, I find it somewhat pathetic that a grown man like Geoff, renowned throughout the galaxy in Vulcan medicine, is deathly afraid of your wrath. I would have been happy to take care of all that for you, by the way, if you had only asked me. Me and Christine would have done a stellar job supervising Jim's eating. Jim seems to have lost a little weight, but we're on it, so don't worry.

I hope you don't plan to stay away longer then you're supposed to Leonard McCoy, because NONE of the crew would be able to stand a miserable, sad, pining Jim a moment longer than that. With all due respect, Lt. Commander, if you ever go away again, I will personally go drag your ass back, begging your pardon, Sir.

Spock sends his regards. (Don't roll your eyes, Len, it's unbecoming.)

Miss you, Nyota

 

_From: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
To: lt.n.uhura@starfleet.communications.enterprise_

**Private and Confidential**

Nyota darlin', 

First off thanks for your letter. It was great to hear from you. I miss you all too. Truth to tell, I haven't been very hungry myself. I'm sure glad everyone is looking out for Jim.

Okay, Geoff is exaggerating, I wouldn't kill him; that's abuse of power, but for sure he'd get a lot of gamma shifts. It's true that Chef has Jim's allergies redlined, but I go over them with her every month just to be on the safe side. Jim is allergic to the following: strawberries, all nuts, pumpkin, shrimp, and pineapple. That's it so far, but YNK, another one can pop up anytime especially on an away mission, so be sure Spock doesn't let him eat unknown stuff without checking it first.

If he's lost a little weight, that's normal when he's stressed, but one of you needs to make sure he's eating, the idiot forgets to eat half the time. He's always so busy, he'll make do with an apple which is not nearly enough calories for a six foot male. Maybe you can tag team him and every day one of the Command crew can go to lunch or dinner with him...at least he'd get one good full meal that way.

Things are going well here, we're making progress on this disease; keep in touch, I trust you to be open and upfront with me about how things are goin'.

Miss you too, Nyota, and I'm not rollin' my eyes! Tell the hobgoblin hi for me.  
Len

 

_From: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
To: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov_

**Private and Confidential**

Jim darlin',

Just a short note, very early today....I need to run some computer sims and I'm real tired, so want to get a little sleep first so I don't mess up the sims. Was up most of the night with Thellin and we're both beat. Don't know whether I'm comin' or goin'.

Anyway, what we've found out so far leads us to think that this disease is in many ways very similar to the ancient biblical one, Hansen's disease, or leprosy, as it used to be called. Hearing that word or seeing a leper used to strike terror in people's heart until it became curable in the 20th century. Even then the stigma remained long after. So as far as we've determined, this disease on Traex 3, is similar, though not quite the same; we also think it's transmitted the same way, through a cough or contact with fluid from the nose of an infected person. The sims will check the transmittal parameters and then we report our findings to Dr. Julia. After that we can start looking for the cure.

Wish you were here, Jimmy. Having you in bed, kissing you goodnight would insure my getting some restful sleep. Have you talked with Baby Girl this week yet? I hate to miss her weekly comm calls, but personal calls from Earth are not something I can ask for. Give her my love. When we talked to her last week, I explained why I'm away from the ship, but it wouldn't hurt to tell her again.  
Love you my Jim  
Bones

 

_To: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
From: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov_

**Private and Confidential**

Bones,

You sound exhausted. I hope you'll get some rest before you see this note. Don't you worry about Jo. She and I talked already and she understands. I'll keep our comm schedule with her going just like always. She'll miss you, but she's old enough to understand that you're doing something very important.

Your progress on the disease has been awesome, Bones! (By the way, what is the name of the disease?) I know you'll find the cure, I'm so proud of you, baby, so proud. God I miss you so much; sure, I miss the sex, miss it a whole lot because we always have fantastic sex!! but most of all I miss having my best friend to talk to and be with.

If you're not asleep, go to sleep, Bones McCoy. That's an order from your Captain who loves you!  
Love, Jim

 

_From: first officer spock@u.s.s. enterprise. starfleet.science  
To: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3_

**Private and Confidential**

Leonard,

Lt. Uhura has asked me to inform you that I and the other Command crew are keeping the Captain's after shift evenings occupied with various activities. I hope this information relieves your anxiety regarding the Captain feeling lonely.

Regards, Spock

 

_To: first officer spock@u.s.s. enterprise. starfleet.science  
From: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3_

**Private and Confidential**

Spock,

Thanks for your note. I appreciate your letting me know that you and the Command crew are keeping Jim occupied in the evenings.  
Regards, Leonard

 

_From: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
To: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov_

**Private and Confidential**

Jimmy!!

Got a short note from Spock. Almost fainted from the shock. I know Nyota made him write me! That man is pussy whipped for sure!

The sims results were real good. We ran them three times and each time the results were the same. Dr. Julia has given our team the go ahead to begin work for the cure! I'm confident that we can help these people, Jim. We've gotten more cases so we're starting to feel the urgency.

I'm glad you talked to Jo Jo. I miss my little girl so much. She's growing up too fast; we won't have a little girl pretty soon. Tell her I love her and miss her.

Gotta go, darlin', 

Your Bones

  
Ps. The natives call the disease something unpronounceable which in standard translates to Rot. Very apt and descriptive, right?

 

_To: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
From: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.goV._

**Private and Confidential**

Bones,

Ugh Rot..sounds really gross and horrible.

Really? You got a note from Spock? Don't think I've ever gotten one myself when I've been off ship. Seems like you're  special. 

Since I'm not sleeping much, I've been lying in bed doing a lot of thinking about Joanna, about you, about me; about you, me and Joanna. They've been really deep thoughts, Bonsey. Maybe this isn't the best time to bring it up, but since you're not here with me, and I always share everything with you, I want you to know what I've been thinking.

Our 5 year mission will be over in less then two years...wow! We've done and seen incredible things, haven't we? We've gone through hell and back together, and we've been lucky, Bones, very lucky. After Krall and the loss of so many of our crew, our many close calls, I knew that if I had lost you, I couldn't have gone on. Without you I really wouldn't have wanted to, Bones. I know you're going to tell me that I'm very strong, that I've survived against impossible odds, that time would have helped me come to terms with losing you, but I know that my life without you would be utterly meaningless, so why would I even want to bother? My sexy, grumpy, beautiful, brilliant Bones, my life is nothing without you.

You've always been my rock, my everything, even back when we were just friends. You've been by my side, with me everywhere I've been, every step of the way. No one in my whole life has been more loyal, more supportive, more loving than you. So I've been thinking that in a couple of years I want something different for us. I want you to think about this. After this tour of duty is over, I'll be 32 and you'll be 38. We've given Starfleet our all, our very best, and I think it'll be time for us to take some time for each other, to take ground postings. I want to start a family with you, Bones. I don't know how yet; adoption, surrogate, artificial womb, we'd have to figure that out and do whatever it takes. But it would mean we'd have to settle down for a while. We already have our house just waiting for us. You know you love the green grass under your feet and the Earth's blue sky above. Why wait for retirement to live in our house, to enjoy our lives? It would be a different kind of life for sure. I know we've talked about this before in a very casual way, but now I want us to consider it seriously, so please promise you'll think about this while you're lying in bed not sleeping. JoJo would be an awesome big sister, wouldn't she? And Wednesday would have someone else to play with!

Things are the same 'ole same 'ole here. I know, you sneaky CMO, that you asked the Command crew to keep an eye on me...don't deny it, Bones. They're trying to be subtle about it, but it makes me smile at how unsubtle they all are. Spock has never invited me to play chess so many days in a row, Sulu wants me to work out with him all the time, Chekov just follows me around, and either Uhura or Christine make it a point to eat lunch and or dinner with me every day. Gotta tell you, pregnant women eat a hell of a lot, but Uhura still looks fantastic! I'm not going to say a word to any of them. It makes them feel better about you being gone, so I'll just pretend I don't realize what they're doing.

Missing you desperately,  
Jim

 

_From: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
To: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov_

**Private and Confidential**

Jim, Jim Jim!

Darlin' are you absolutely sure about this? Would you really be happy without your ship, your Command crew, the vastness of space, the stars all around you? If you're doing this just for me, I won't allow it, Jim. I love you too much to have you pining back on Earth, breaking your heart for the stars, looking up at them wishing you were up there. I promise we will talk, darlin'; we're not deciding anything without long discussions and as always, we'll decide together. We'll talk at length and often until I'm sure it's what you really want. Two years sounds just about enough time for us to decide. As for starting a family? Whatever it takes, I'm up for it. A little tow headed bright blue eyed miniature Jim would be amazing, or a curly headed bright blue eyed little girl, or maybe both! Joanna would be an awesome big sister.

I'm glad you told me what you're thinking. I feel the same, by the way. What would my life be without you? Pointless, empty. Don't even want to talk about it or think about it.

Your command crew is just looking out for you. Just let them. It makes them feel good to do it. I ain't saying I did put them up to it, and I ain't saying I didn't.

The search for the cure is progressing well. Thellin is a brilliant and intuitive thinker...and he thinks outside the box too, not afraid to try innovative new approaches. The rate of infection is increasing, so we're pushing ourselves, the whole team is. I want to see this through, have the cure in hand before I leave here.

Love you,  
Bones

 

_To: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
From: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov_

**Private and Confidential**

Bones,

I'm very sure! But I know you'll be hard to convince, so I'm prepared for the long talks and your being stubborn about it. I'm not going to change my mind either, just so you're prepared for that too. We are going to live in our house, have lots of babies, garden, cook, have mom, Sam and his family, JoJo, and your mom visit as often as possible, commute to San Fran when we have to, and enjoy our lives, safe and together. It's always been my dream to have a family of my own....(and btw, hazel eyed babies sound a lot prettier to me than blue eyed ones). I just never thought it was an attainable dream, especially after Khan and the warp core, but now with you, Bones, I'm dreaming about it again. I bet you never thought back at the Academy when I was a wild and crazy guy that I'd ever want domesticity. You, Bones, make all things possible.

It sounds as if you're about to make a breakthrough on this Rot disease, Bonesy. Hurry up so you can come back to me. Time has never crawled by so slowly!!

Geoff called me in on the pretext that I needed a booster for something or other, but really he just wanted to weigh me. You'll be happy to know (although I'm sure SOMEONE has already reported to you) that I've maintained my weight and haven't lost any more. How could I when Uhura is like a hound dog after the scent of a Captain who's skipped a meal? That woman is just plain scary! Geoff did comment on the circles under my eyes, so just to pacify him, I accepted a sleeping aide for tonight. I will get a full night of sleep even if I'll be a little groggy in the morning.

Meanwhile our current mission continues to be uneventful or some might even say boring. (Not me, I'd never say that!) 

We're supposedly still testing our engines, so supply runs are a necessary evil. Even at the best of times, we did them, so I can't complain too much. Admiral Jameson does his best for _Enterprise_ , always. He's a good man.  
Love you,  
Jim

 

_From: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
To: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov_

**Private and Confidential**

Jim,

Lots of babies, sweetheart? Really? It's a good thing for your partner to know these things...Jo will be thrilled! Let's start with one or two babies and see how things go, okay? We'll talk about this.... and we'll do other things, too. God, how I miss those other things!!

Best think of something else right now.... Admiral Jameson is a good man. In many ways he reminds me of Chris Pike. 

I'm cautiously optimistic that we're on the brink of a breakthrough, Jim. I feel it in my bones! Thellin and I agree that we're close. Dr. Julia came to tell us that the number of infected are rising quickly. The clinics and hospitals are filling up. All of the Treax 3 medical personnel are taking precautionary measures and we're getting word out about how to avoid contagion. Fleet may have to bring in more medics. And before you say anything, we're all sequestered in the lab, not exposed to any patients, and we wear protective gear at all times as is s.o.p.in any lab. This isn't my first rodeo, Jimmy, so relax.  
Gotta go, Thellin is calling me.

Love, Bones

 

_From: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
To: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov_

**Private and Confidential**

Jim!

We did it! All our sims say we have found a cure! Dr. Julia has gone through all our findings at least twice. She's agreed to patient trials!  
More later, Jimmy. I'm exhausted, excited and more eager than ever to get home!  
Love, Bones

 

_To: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
From: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov_

**Private and Confidential**

Bones!

That's fantastic news! I knew you could do it! 

Can't wait to hear the results of the patient trials, I just know it's a breakthrough!  
Love, Jim

  
From: dr.l.h.mccoy@starfleet.medical.traex3  
To: capt.j.t.kirk@u.s.s.enterprise.starfleet.command.gov

**Private and Confidential**

Jim! 

We've been flat out replicating doses of the drug for two days now. The whole team is working as fast as we can. 

Dr. Julia gave us the okay to test the drug on five patients. She just now left after telling us the patients who were put on the drug are responding very well...according to the Fleet doctors who are monitoring their progress, they're well on the road to recovery. She's satisfied that we've found the cure. Thellin and the rest of the team can take it from here, she told me. She says the _Enterprise_ must be really missing me by now. She's gonna write to you, Jim, to thank you for releasing me to come here to help. I'm coming home, Jimmy! I'm coming home tomorrow!! Can't wait to see you. I'll com you with my ETA as soon as I get the information from my ride.

Love, Bones 

  
.....................................

Jim stood at the transparent window of the docking bay, rocking on his feet impatiently. Bones' shuttle had just landed and he was waiting for the green light to indicate the docking bay had been re pressurized. When the light turned green, he bolted through the door. Bones came striding down the shuttle ramp and straight into his arms. "Bones, Bones, Bones," Jim muttered into the crook of his neck. His whole body was flushed with pleasure and delight at having Bones in his arms again. He pressed against him so tightly that it was as if they were one person. "Never again, Bones McCoy. You're never going to be away from me for that long ever again." He sniffed wetly. "God, I'm so happy you're back!"

"Jim, darlin' I missed you so much, so much," Bones whispered in his ear. "Never going anywhere without you again."

Jim drew back and looked deeply into the hazel eyes he loved so much. They were glowing green with joy. "Welcome home, Bones, welcome home," he said, giddy with happiness because the center of his personal universe had realigned itself once more.

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter concludes "Oh, Brave New World". I want to thank everyone who read, left kudos and took the time to comment on the different chapters. I hope you enjoyed reading the chapters as much as I enjoyed writing them.  
> Until next time!


End file.
